License to Kill
by Little Falcon
Summary: A Group of assassins hired by the government to kill those who they cannot touch. What will happen if another group appears claiming to have the same objective? GaaSaku InoShika HinaKiba NejiTen
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to Chaos

**License to Kill**

_**Pairings:**_

_**Gaara X Sakura**_

_**Ino X Shikamaru**_

_**Kiba X Hinata**_

_**Neji X Tenten**_

**Chapter 1: Prelude to Chaos**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all._

_A/N: Hey guys, this is like a modern version of my other story **The Birds of Prey **but of course the plot is very different. Hope you'll read and review… not just an update soon okay…_

The crowd roared as the different spotlights lit up, smoke emerged from the stage and the loud music began. Young ladies in the bar cheered in as the handsome vocalist started to sing followed by the combination performed by a long haired guitarist and a bassist with ponytail. The cheers grew to screams as the red headed drummer started beating the percussions.

They are "The Death Gods" probably the most talked about non-showbiz band in Tokyo. Their cool music plus the good looking band members, could the ladies ask for more? Ever since their first day view in a well-known club, people wanted them and obviously they can't have enough of the band.

"Isn't this place fantastic?" a guy with a strange bowl cut hair made his way to the bar as he talked to a group of ladies who followed him.

"How can you call this fantastic? We don't even see anyone dancing?" the blond lady crossed her arms. "Huh? When the band stops playing, the dance floor will resume," the guy reassured with a nice guy pose (sticking out his thumb and flashing a bright smile). The four ladies sweat dropped and raised their eyebrow in reaction.

"Lee, you never change," a lady with a long brown hair playfully smacked his arm.

"Who's the band? Seems pretty good," a lady with grey eyes asked bashfully.

"Oh they're called "The Death Gods". They're my friends and also the reason I took you guys here-to introduce you guys.

"We didn't ask to be introduced to anyone Lee," Sakura sat on a stool as the band played on.

"But you guys just arrived here from Okinawa. I'm sure meeting new acquaintances never hurt, Sakura-san," another nice guy pose from Lee while Sakura merely shook her head slightly.

His viridian orbs scanned the crowd as he kept on playing the drums. His gaze landed on a certain pink haired lady. _She was the first woman who came in the bar without sparing our band a glance. _He looked at the girl secretly from the moment they entered the club until now. The girl, as if feeling his stare, slowly lifted her eyes to look directly as him. For a few seconds they were like that until she smiled but he broke their eye contact and decided to concentrate on what he was doing.

"Actually, the band's not that bad," Tenten commented after she ordered herself a drink.

"They're good but I want to dance," Ino pouted as she sipped her drink.

"Hey they're done," Lee started waving his hands furiously to get the band's attention.

Despite the rampage of their female fans, the death gods were able to see their friend's invitation. After 'taming' the girls, the four made their way to Lee as the lights grew dim and the disco music kicked in.

"Glad you can make it," the vocalist patted Lee's shoulder.

"I had some free time and I want to introduce my friends from Okinawa," he gestured at the four girls beside him. Their eyes were already on each other's- the drummer with Sakura, the vocalist with Hinata, the bassist with Ino and the guitarist with Tenten- as Lee babbled senselessly about how he met the guys.

On a certain corner a group of furious females glared at the scene they were seeing. "How dare they come here and get THEIR attention," one girl said. "I say squash them like the shit they are," another suggested and immediately the group verbalized their agreement so they made their way to them.

"This is Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara," Lee pointed at each man "Meet…" his statement was cut short when a girl stepped in front of Hinata, opened her hand inched from Hinata's face then blew at her fingertips. After that, the girl stepped a few steps back and three other girls rallied behind her. The crowd gave space as the music changed and the spot lights danced.

"Was that a…" Tenten began.

"Challenge," Sakura finished.

"And of course were going to…" Ino started.

"Comply," Hinata concluded.

"Excuse us," the four girls said simultaneously as they got up from their seat and followed their challenger.

"Remember you guys are here to make friends…" Lee shouted at them but one merely waved her hand without facing him.

As soon as Ino and the other three arrived, the girls started moving with the music. With their flimsy clothing and their physically exposing moves, "Will someone give these girls a pole," Ino held back her laughter.

"Somehow I'm the one embarrassed for them," Hinata blushed a bit as she saw they smack their behinds and 'show' their assets.

"That's pornography in action," Tenten shook her head as her eyes lazily looked at the dancers.

"Those guys must be really a catch enough to make these girls this desperate," Sakura crossed her arms as she knew that the girls danced only to seduce the band members.

"They ruin good music," the blond sighed in frustration.

"Finally they're done," the brunette rolled her eyes in relief as they saw the girls walked away from the dance floor to give way for them. The pink haired girl waved her right hand at DJ then winked. The DJ pointed at Sakura then changed the music.

Lee, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and even Gaara as well as the entire male population inside the bar was watching them dance. It was no pornography at all. They danced like professionals… as if they live to dance. Unlike the previous group, this group uses minimal hip sways and a lot of awesome street dancing skills. The crowd-yes, even females- went wild.

As they concluded their dance, it was time for the previous group to retaliate but as they resumed their sensual moves, the crowd booed them away. Angry and ashamed, they walked away.

Tenten and the others shouted in victory. The dance floor was again open for all. As the dance was only beginning, a girl shrieked. "What the hell are you doing?" she shouted as a man with bowl cut hair grabbed her behind.

"Lee?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"Oh my god!" Ino exclaimed.

"He's drunk," Sakura looked at Tenten for further action.

"Let's get him out of here," the brunette pushed her way in the crowd.

"Lee calm down," Kiba was restraining him but he was as strong as an ox.

"What did you guys give him?" Hinata asked as they arrived in the scene.

"Just a shot of vodka," Shikamaru replied lamely.

"Don't you guys know that even a bit of alcohol makes him go berserk?" Tenten tried to hold Lee still but to no avail.

"Let's get him out of here before he goes…" Sakura's statement was cut short when Lee struggled out of Kiba's arms then punched an innocent by-stander unconscious.

Before he was able to do more damage, Gaara dragged him out while the others followed. He threw him out of the bar and into a nearby bench. The others merely looked at Lee as he kept mentioning some really corny punch lines. Sakura and the other girls held back their laughter but Kiba burst out laughing so in the end everyone was laughing their hearts out as they kept hearing Lee spill his lines to date some women.

A phone ring disturbed their happy session. Sakura flipped open her phone then answered with "Understood," then she hung up.

"Gomen, we have to leave," Ino and the others waved goodbye then ran off even before the boys could react.

"Pretty interesting eh," Kiba stared after their disappearing form.

"Yeah," the reply came from someone he least expect so he looked at him in astonishment. Gaara felt Kiba's look but did not react, he only tore his gaze from the running pink haired girl to the drunk dude on the bench then shook his head.

_A/N: How is it? Is it appealing or anything? Tell me… no reviews that'll say update soon please, okay? Arigato minna-san!_


	2. Chapter 2: A Closer Look

**Chapter 2: A Closer Look**

_A/N: Hey everyone… hope you're enjoying this fic… read and review…_

"Hey, hey, Look it's them," one girl said to her female companion as they stared at the four male students casually making their way to school. "Ohayo, Kiba-kun!" one girl said then giggled away with her friend. "Good morning, Neji-kun," another said as she made a slight bow then turned away. "The weather is good today, Shikamaru-kun," a female popped out from behind them and pointed at the sunny sky. "Good to see you again Gaara-kun," two girls said simultaneously then sprinted away.

"Looks like things never change eh?" he ran his fingers through his short brown hair as the glanced at the groups of girls giggling as they gossiped about them.

"What do you expect?" among the four he was the only one properly wearing his school uniform which is to say the pants, the white shirt with tie and a coat.

"It's too troublesome," the boy with a spiked ponytail threw his coat over his shoulder as he looked at the clear sky while the other boy with flaming red hair wearing a white shirt, unbuttoned coat and his tie tucked in his coat's pocket remained silent.

As Kiba opened the sliding door of their room, "I think he's gonna hurl," one boy said as they stared at the boy with a bobbed cut hair that was 'kissing' his table.

"One shot of vodka did that to Lee?" Neji walked to their sick friend.

"Hey why don't you just puke that out," Kiba smacked Lee's back soundly.

The other two, however didn't care. They proceeded to their seats- Shikamaru beside the open window and Gaara on the last row. "Everyone settle down," their male adviser entered the room and settled his folders on his desk. After all was seated, "Everyone, I know it is rare but today you will all meet our new transfer students."

"Eehhh?" the class expressed in unison.

Four girls entered the room and stood in front of them. "They are…" Kiba's eyebrow rose in interest as the other three looked at the newcomers.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" Lee shouted groggily as he stood energetically then he sat again and slammed his head on his desk.

"Lee-kun," the girl with brown bun hair said.

"Also they're…" the smallest one with shoulder length black hair looked at the four other boys staring at them.

"Oh, they're here in this school too huh?" the blond put her hand on her hip sexily.

"Greeaat," the girl with long pink hair said sarcastically.

"Ladies please introduce yourself," the sensei asked politely.

"Hai!" they replied. "Tenten, pleased to meet you." The first girl started.

"Hinata-desu, hajemimashite." The shy girl blushed a bit then bowed politely.

"Ino, yoroshiku onegai-simasu. The blond nod a bit with a smile.

"Sakura… nice to meet you," the last girl said as she looked at each and everyone in the room.

There was a great uproar in the room coming obviously from the excited males. "Alright boys stop drooling over them," their teacher obviously knew the cause of the commotion. "Please choose your seat as I take care of something in the office." He then left the girls with the class.

"Hi I am…" "If there's anything I can do…" "Can I have your number…" they were bombarded immediately by these punch lines. They shrugged them off with difficulty as they started choosing their permanent seats.

As they were just beginning, a very strict looking woman entered the room, slammed her folder on the desk and demanded everyone to take their seats. Her presence commanded attention of everyone in the room. It was as if breathing was not even permitted. Adjusting her thick eyeglasses, she then began her lecture about human anatomy.

Tenten unwillingly sat in the very front row so as consequence to this she had to take notes to show her interest in the subject. _Of all the chairs to sit in why did I end up here? _She complained as she quickly jotted down what their teacher was dictating. Her eraser fell on the floor.

"Here," someone handed it to her.

"Thanks…" she muttered to the boy who sat next to her but not even bothered to look at her. "Neji-san," this made him turn his head to look at her but all she did was smile.

The blond girl sat right in front of the cloud watcher. Though he really didn't mind at first, she only acknowledged knowing him with a cute smile before she took her seat. After a while he found her distracting, not because she was talking to him or anything but… just because she was sitting right in front of him. When the wind blows, he would smell her vanilla fragrance. Whenever he glances at her back, he would catch her flipping back her long blond hair which he found really interesting. Shikamaru didn't like it all… he was being distracted.

The silence was broken when everyone heard a loud ark that came from a particular part of the room. Immediately, their instructor walked right in front of Kiba and glared at him. "Pets are not allowed in school. Come with me to the principal's office," she struck her ruler hard against his desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am," a female voice politely interrupted. "I'm sorry but that was my phone," Kiba looked questionably at his female seatmate as she let her ring tone resound and indeed it was a dog's bark that sounded like the one a while ago.

"Turn it off then! You know using cell phones are not allowed in class!" the teacher's anger was diverted at her.

"She doesn't know… she is after all a transfer student," Kiba defended.

"Very well then… now that you know… make sure you comply," she glared at the two.

"Thanks," he bowed a bit. Hinata chuckled as she saw the puppy hiding under the table in between Kiba's legs as it wagged his tail.

Sakura was the only one who had the opportunity to choose her seat. She sat at the last row nearest to the back door. That way whenever she's late no one will ever notice. At the first minutes, everything was normal with her. She even glanced at the red haired boy that was in the same row as hers but then after a while… she let her text book stand on her desk as she laid her head on the table and slept.

Though they were in the last row, this certain teacher seems to know everything so it was no surprise when she was already making her way to the sleeping Sakura. Gaara did nothing… _she's not my concern… _he thought of but then as the teacher got closer and closer he suddenly coughed aloud enough to wake her.

"You're really confident aren't you? To sleep in my class though you are but a transfer student," she walked around her desk like a vulture around a corpse. "Stand up and answer my questions…" she commanded so Sakura followed. Ino, Tenten and Hinata merely smirked as they heard this.

"Explain Congestive Heart Failure…" Sakura yawned a bit then took in a long breath. "In Congestive Heart Failure, the heart is a failing pump. As the pump becomes less effective, more blood remains in the ventricles at the end of each cycle, and gradually the end-diastolic pressure increases. Initially, increased preload may promote increased force of contraction, but as the preload increases further, the heart is overstretched and contracts less forcefully. The result is a potentially lethal positive feedback loop: less effective pumping leads to even lower pumping capability," she explained easily.

Not only the teacher but also the whole class was surprised. There has never been a time wherein a student has answered her question completely without a breaking a sweat. Sakura explained it clearly and flawlessly… even better that the teacher.

Annoyed, another question was asked… "What is an ectopic pacemaker?" everyone looked at each other because they knew this wasn't in her lecture.

Sakura smirked as she stared at her glaring professor. "Sometimes, a site other than the SA node becomes the pacemaker because it develops abnormal self-excitability. Such a site is called an ectopic pacemaker. An ectopic pacemaker may operate only occasionally, producing extra beats, or it may pace the heart for some period." There was a loud "Whoah," in the room followed by a bit of applause. "Anything more ma'am," she asked confidently.

Not having anything to say further, the professor stumped her away. Now a normal student would've sat straight and took notes after being caught sleeping but Sakura on the other hand… continued sleeping. Gaara shook his head unbelievably as he stared at her.

Finally, the lunch bell rang. Sakura was immediately nowhere in sight, Ino went to the ladies room while Tenten marched to the cafeteria leaving Hinata alone in the room.

"Hey, hey look at her," one boy said as he cocked his head at Hinata.

"She looks cute but she looks too shy," the other said.

"That's okay. Shy girls are better than other lousy girls. Let's ask her out," as they tried to approach her. A boy punched a wall right beside Hinata and glared at the two. Of course, the two were terrified and walked away.

The grey eyed girl watched Kiba as he stared after the two. "Hey… don't look so dumb someone might find you easy," he took a chair and sat right in front of her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

As if on cue, Tenten and Ino arrived and sat beside the two. "You're the vocalist Kiba right?" the blond started opening some chips.

"And your puppy is?" Tenten pointed at his bag.

"Oh he's Akamaru," hearing his name the puppy jumped out of the bag and ran to his Kiba's side.

"How cute," Hinata patted Akamaru's head.

"Ei Neji, Shikamaru come here," he called the two as they arrived.

Sakura leaned against the railings of the rooftop as she looked down on the people below. Her long pink hair played with the gentle wind as she closed her eyes. Feeling someone's presence, she opened her eyes. She found a red headed boy a few feet away from her. Her thin eyebrow rose in curiosity "Not very sociable aren't we?" she taunted.

He only stared at her forest green eyes but said nothing. This was rare… to find deep sadness and quiet strength all in one person.

_A/N: What do you think? Read and review onegai…_


	3. Chapter 3: Cat Fights

**Chapter 3: Cat Fights**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay… read and review onegai…_

The pink haired girl leaned her back at the railing of the rooftop as she stared at the red head beside her. Her thin eyebrow rose immediately "What's with the stare?" Sakura never liked it when people stare at her. Staring for her should be decreed as a crime. There was not a day in which she could walk the streets without even a single person STARING at her. She didn't really care if they looked at her that way because of her unusual inborn hair color or anything… the fact still remains… people look at her as if she was something unusual.

Eye contact was not something Gaara would do often. In fact, he never tried to initiate this kind of conversation. But there was something unexplainable about her forest green eyes that made his eyes want to dive deeper to see what was beneath the normal girl-next-door façade. Realizing that he was gaping so openly, he tore his jade orbs away from the girl and to the ant-like figures below.

"You're on my territory," he said with his deep male voice.

_His territory? _It took seconds for her to understand what he meant. _Oh the rooftop's yours eh? _With a naughty smirk draw on her face, "So?" This made Gaara turn around to look at her.

His temper immediately grew thin as he saw her expression. "Get off," ordered with his cold calm tone as he turned around to face her fully.

"Why? I was the one who got here first?... Red!" this girl was clearly trying his patience and what's more irritating is that… she was having fun doing it. This pink haired girl was different… aside from the fact that she was smart to the point that he found it geeky… she was the only girl who spoke to him without even stuttering or blushing. It was only in this event that he found his male ego utterly useless.

When there was a tension-filled silence, "Tsumanai (Boring)… why couldn't you be as good in talking as you are with beating the drums…" she pouted her lips then stretched her arms while yawning.

_Wait… did she just gave me a complement? _It took half a minute for him to think her statement through and by that time Sakura was already halfway back to the room, leaving the clueless drummer behind.

Back in the room, the conversation between then boy band and the new comers became noisier when a certain bowl cut boy joined the discussion. "Ino, Hinata and Tenten are my friends back in elementary school. Actually, Sakura is my first love and she still is…" the puppy made a cute growl while licking Lee's outstretched thumb as Shimakaru, Neji and Kiba felt no need to hear any of his confessions.

"You know Lee I wouldn't have any dignity left if you keep telling them stuff like that," from behind the ground stood a pink haired girl with her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Sakura-chan!" her ever-so-enthusiastic admirer greeted while Ino, Hinata and Tenten merely smiled.

_Since when was she there? _The three looked at her as if she was some kind of ghost. "Sorry did I surprise you guys?" she said apologetically while pulling out a chair for herself.

"No… not really," the boy with grey eyes replied for them. _Not even Akamaru sensed her presence… _Kiba glanced at the girl.

"Oh it would be useless to introduce myself because Lee had already shouted his tonsils out while mentioning my name but… konnichiwa… I'm Sakura," she smiled at the boys. The boys introduced themselves again with a polite nod. "Eh… who would've known the Death gods study here," she said incredulously.

"But where's the drummer?" the blond asked curiously.

"Ah… I've met him… Red is in the rooftop… marking his territory," Sakura retrieved her bento from her bag.

"R-Red?" Kiba tried to suppress his laughter as well as the other boys while Akamaru barked cheerfully.

"His name is Red? That's so uncool," Tenten said as she ate the sushi on her chopsticks.

"Actually, his name is Gaara," Lee was the one to make the clarification because the three band members where too preoccupied with the new nickname of their drummer to even correct Sakura.

"Whatever… I'm calling him RED," she decided as if she's naming a puppy.

"And I'm calling you pinky," the boy in question suddenly appeared from the door.

"PINKY?" she repeated as veins on her forehead palpated as she glared at the red head who sat a few seats away from her.

"Pinky?" she heard Ino reiterate to Tenten and Hinata who was certainly trying hard to refrain from laughing or even smiling. Right then and there Gaara and Sakura had earned their new unwanted nicknames. Together with this, their hostile personality against each other was born.

The new comers were really friendly especially with the boy band since… well they had Lee to glue them together. This energetic boy kept popping out of nowhere inviting the girls and the band to eat with him thus… making them more than acquaintances. Of course, there was never an episode in which Gaara's cool but sarcastic remarks were not rebutted by Sakura's hot headed statements.

It had been a month since they transferred to their new school but Ino can't help but feel irritated by the fact that there are numerous girls throwing the most uncomfortable glare.

The next day, the blond was not in her usual mood. It was her time of the month and the menstrual cramps were getting from bad to worst. The energy to even stand and walk makes her pant. "Ino… are you alright?" a gentle voice from her side asked.

"Ah… I'm fine I just want to go home as soon as possible," she tried to force a smile but it was useless considering her pale face.

"Come on then… we'll miss the train," Tenten picked up her back and head towards the door. As the four girls were walking by the corridor, a group of girls which Ino recognized to be the ones eyeing them from the beginning blocked their way. They were not doing it intentionally though… they were cornering a timid girl.

"You have a lot of nerves talking to our Shikamaru-sama and Neji-sama like that," They overheard.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to…"

"Excuse me… will you let us though?" Hinata was trying to avoid a collision but her efforts dissolved when the girls' eyes met.

"Well…well…well…look what the cat dragged in?" the group of girls faced them with threatening looks on their eyes.

"Well…well…well if it isn't the pole dancers from the club," Sakura took a step closer.

"You guys are being way too arrogant. That event in the club doesn't mean anything… Stay away from what's OURS or else…"

"Yours?" Tenten stepped forward as well with a challenging look on her charming face as Hinata remained silent in the back ground.

"OR ELSE WHAT?" Everyone looked at the pale blond. She wanted to go home and crash in her heavenly bed but obviously these girls were keeping her from getting there with their child-like attitude.

_This is bad. _The three predicated simultaneously. _She's in one of her moods after all… I feel sorry for them… _Hinata sighed helplessly. Some of the girls backed away a few steps seeing the fierce expression in the blonde's eyes.

"You'll suffer excruciating pain and will wish you were never born…" the leader of the girls said without hesitation. In an instant, she was chocking under that Ino's grasp. The girl's friends tried to back her up but someone gripped their collar back. As they looked back, it was Sakura and Tenten.

"Your threat would be empty without actions little girl," her cramps were getting intolerable… she had to her go. Gasping for breath, the fallen leader ran away from them with her underlings tailing her.

"Ano… arigatou," a small voice broke the silence.

"Don't worry about it. They were getting on our nerves too after all," Tenten supported the weak blonde as they walked away.

The next day, word about yesterday's encounter spread like wildfire on dry grass. The girls didn't pay much attention to them since it benefited them in a way. They were surprised not to receive even a single glare the entire day.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Tenten-chan! Hinata-chan!" a voice they knew all too well echoed through the corridor combined with his heavy running footsteps. As expected, Lee came almost tearing the classroom door open in the process.

"Yo," Sakura cocked her head in greeting.

"Are you guys alright?" he immediately began inspecting their arms.

"Why wouldn't we be alright?" Hinata blushed as he tried to look at her chest.

"Pervert!" Tenten slammed her thick anatomy book through his skull.

"Datte, rumor has it that you guys fought with a group of crazy girls yesterday… and that you guys barely escaped with your lives." The poor guy stood up while caressing his aching head.

"What?" the four looked at him incredulously.

"Hey is that true?" Neji approached them. The four let out a difficult breath and looked at each other.

"Yeah," they replied simultaneously. Explaining would be very impossible now that the news escalated from being a harmless event to being a life-staking encounter.

A certain emerald eyed girl retreated to the safety of the rooftop as Neji and Kiba questioned her friends for details. Carefully closing the door, she relaxed her tensed shoulders then sat on a shady area while the wind blew gently.

"I see you're still alive," she didn't have to open her eyes to see who it was. Such a sarcastic remark could only come from him.

"To your disappointment eh," she smirked while her eyes were still closed. She felt him sit right next to her as he uttered a harmless "Hn,"

Gradually, she opened her eyes and looked at the boy beside him. Emerald met jade. "Did you ran out of things to say?" she smiled at him while he smirked. Something in her pocket vibrated followed by an audible ring tone. The playful glint in her eyes vanished and became something else… as he saw her read to the text message.

"Got to go. Later, Red!" she ran out of the rooftop. _Finally… _she rejoiced as she took two steps at a time.

_A/N: Minna-san read and review onegai…_


	4. Chapter 4: At Gunpoint

**Chapter 4: At Gunpoint**

_A/N: Minna-san Merry Christmas desu! Read and review onegai…_

"There's a certain group that kidnaps kids and sell their internal organs in the black market. This group is protected by someone in power so the police can't do anything about it," a lady with wavy layered hair said as she looked at the four girls in front of her.

"When did they do anything anyway?" the pink haired girl muttered as she checked her nails.

"Kurenai-sensei, when is the mission due?" the bun haired girl asked.

"Tonight," their sensei replied shortly.

"Any other additional information?" the blond placed both her feet on the coffee table. Four folders flew and landed on the girls' lap.

"All the members are there and all the information you need. But… there might be conflict…" Kurenai's scarlet eyes looked out the window.

"What is it sensei?" the polite Hinata asked.

"This group is in war with another group of the same business. There was never an actual fight between them but if that fight happens before you complete your mission… it'll be harder for you guys to eliminate them. Of course, if they know they're lives are at risk they will be always on guard and their firepower will increase," she explained as she bit her thumb.

"That's why it has to be tonight eh?" Sakura snapped shut the folder she was holding.

"Yes," Kurenai answered with a nod.

That night, four shadow-like figures stalked the dark alleys waiting for their prey. Several limos parked on a certain abandoned building. Their eyes narrowed dangerously as they identified their thirteen targets their bodyguards included.

The group was here for a trade but their accomplice has yet to arrive. The figures brought out their kunais and were about to attack when they heard several cars speeding it's way to the group.

As the newly arrived cars parked, gunfire immediately rained on the abandoned building.

"What's happening?" Ino asked her pink haired friend calmly as they witness a blood bath.

"That's the group Kurenai-sensei was talking about. Our target's rival group, the black scorpion… it seems they've just started," a smiled spit her face.

"Too bad we have to end it," Tenten put on her black ninja mask and hid her hair using her ninja cap. The three did the same thing.

It was easy killing off their remaining target but what surprised them was that the black scorpion were also lessening in number though there were very little retaliation from their target's group.

As Sakura slit the throat of their last target, they heard several gunshots. Upon reflex, they jumped out of their range as they felt someone behind them.

Their kunais at their fingertips ready to be released, they stared at another group of four armed with desert eagles. As a passing car lights slightly illuminated the park building, their eyes widen in surprise to see that the group were composed of boys their age wearing only plain t-shirt and jeans.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten froze as they recognized the members of the other group. Good thing, they were wearing masks and caps to keep their identity. Meanwhile, Sakura's emerald orbs narrowed as she tried to wait for someone or something else to appear. Her doubts were cleared when she saw a puppy making its way to his master's leg.

There was a blinding light and after that the group of masked assassins disappeared.

The next day cheers rang out of the gym as the basketball game between their school and another began. Girls screamed their hearts out as their adored boy band entered the court. Unknown to them, someone hidden amongst the crowd were watching their every move carefully.

The girls arrived just in time before the competition starts. In truth, it was already in their plan to watch their game but for a different motive.

At the beginning, the game was interesting… Gaara and Kiba were doing the offense while Neji and Shikamaru the defense and Lee… well, he did… what he does best. If their team leads the visiting team will catch up and vice versa, you can say they are equals.

Their thin jersey clung to their muscled body like a second skin through the end of the first half making the girls drool. Kiba, Neji , Shikamaru and even Gaara strained to search for a group they wanted to see. Spotting her unmistakable pink hair, his gaze stopped there while a smirk crossed his handsome face.

"Make my cheer count, Red!" Sakura shouted in the middle of the screaming and cheering.

"Yeah," he cocked his head arrogantly making the girls faint. Her emerald eyes turned from enthusiastic to serious.

_He's getting cocky._ Sakura said to herself she watched him do a powerful slam dunk. Every time he shoots he would always look at her in a Bet-You-Can't-Beat-That look.

In the middle of a time out, Ino saw Shikamaru retrieved his phone and so did the others. Their expressions changed and so did their play. If last time… it seemed that the other team was their equal, their play now is a far cry from before. Their opponent doesn't even have the chance of scoring a single point.

The four girls looked at each other as of talking with their eyes. They didn't wait for the game to finish. They know who will win.

That same day…

"Oi have you seen Akamaru?" the nervous vocalist asked his band mates.

"Maybe he's just around shitting or something," the red head stated as his eyes were staring out the open window.

He can't forget the look in her emerald eyes before she left the gym. He knew that look well… it's the eyes of a predator having found his prey. _But why does she have those eyes? _

"I think we bought a little too much," the bun haired girl grinned at her friends and they did too through the piles of paper bags they were carrying.

"Hey… it's Christmas and that means sale and all…" the blond defended herself with a slight pout on her face.

"Let's pass through here. It's a short cut," Sakura led the way.

"Are you sure? This alley appears to be dangerous," Tenten looked around cautiously.

"And since when did that stop you?" Ino's thin eyebrow rose sarcastically followed by the others' laughter.

"Isn't that… Akamaru?" the pink haired girl looked through the stuff her was holding. Hinata immediately dropped her bags and ran to the middle of the abandoned streets to carry the lost puppy.

A blinding light flashed from behind the girl. "Hinata, Watch out!" Tenten shouted as a speeding car was heading straight for her. Her grey eyes widen in shock as the car was only meters away from her.

Someone jumped on her and they rolled to the pavement safely. Ino, Tenten and Sakura dropped their bags and looked at the speeding car carefully. _What are they doing here? _The pink haired girl quickly asked herself as they turned to see Hinata and Kiba getting up from the sidewalk and a few feet away were Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara.

Ino, Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten rushed to Hinata's side while Sakura remained rooted on her spot glaring at the red head and he glared back as well. The battle of stares was interrupted by the same sound of a speeding car.

Calmly, the pink haired girl stood in the middle of the street with two kunais in her hand. With a swing of her arm, the two blades were released. One plunged on the driver's forehead while the other punctured the tires. The car swaggered until it hit a metal post were it blew after a while.

Gaara's question was finally answered. _She's one of them. _He immediately pulled out his desert eagle from his back and aimed it at her. His jade eyes narrowed in agitation as he saw her pointing a gun in his face as well.

"We don't kill for pleasure and since your guy here saved my friend," Sakura hid her gun behind her back in one smooth motion. The red head did the same much to their friends' relief.

"Hinata are you alright?" the pink haired girl turned to her friends.

"H-Hai," the shy girl scrambled to her feet as did the other two.

"We're going home," she crossed the street and began retrieving their dropped bags. Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji stood up and watched the girls walk away. "Oh by the way…" they heard Sakura say.

Four paper bags flew and upon reflex the boys caught it. "Merry Christmas!" they turned to greet them with a playful wink before they disappeared. The boys could only smirk in reply.

"Merry Christmas!" Kiba greeted them back.

_A/N: Minna-san, Merry Christmas desu! Read and Review onegai…_


	5. Chapter 5: When an Assassin Celebrates

**Chapter 5: When an Assassin Celebrates**

_A/N: Minna-san, gomen for being late please check my profile for my excuse letter. _

After the holiday break, much to Sakura's as well as the others' surprise to find them growing closer by each day. The girls' except for Sakura whose sleeping on the rooftop, would often join the Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji for lunch whereas Gaara would rudely wake Sakura and start another verbal onslaught.

Hinata would often join Kiba and Akamaru as they play in the park after class, Neji always watch Tenten's target practice in the archery club and Shikamaru tutors algebra to Ino almost everyday. Meanwhile, Gaara and Sakura are well… always… fighting. There was not a single day that they did not have any 'peaceful conversation' other than that they have no other connection.

It was as if finding out each other's secret identity was a key to something else. Of course, they did not dare underestimate each other's capabilities after they have witnessed that each of them is capable of taking lives in an instant. Their friendship was not shallow but their questions were limited… nothing too personal or else the other might think he/she is spying on him/her but still the smiles or even smirks on their faces were not fake.

XXXXXXXXXX

A black limousine parked in front of a five-star hotel as the guards scrambled to open the car door. Alighting from the luxurious vehicle, a serious looking businessman adjusted his tie and coat as he walked down the red carpet.

Four shadows moved to enter the building. His strong jade eyes narrowed as he looked at his target. "Yoh Red," someone tapped his shoulder suddenly. He drew his dessert eagle and pointed it at the person. "Easy there tiger," a lady with long pink hair wearing a red backless empire cut dress tapped her kunai against his gun.

"What are you doing here?" from the shadows Neji asked as he pointed his gun at her.

"Spying," she replied casually as she checked her nails. "Who's your target?" she asked but no one answered.

"Where are the others?" Kiba asked as he looked around.

"Oh this is not a mission. I did this on my own because… the one I'm spying is the one behind our Christmas ambush," she informed them.

"You're here on your own without any objective," the genius in their group said.

"Yup, I'm spying on that guy," she pointed.

"Ootani Hashimoto," the red haired boy said.

"Why do you know his name? Don't tell me… he's your target," she said with a sigh. "Oh well, I don't need him anyway. I just need to access his computer so happy hunting guys," she walked off to meet their target. With a silencer, the man's life ended in a blink of an eye.

"Hey boys…" a female voice called from afar. A pink haired girl wearing their school uniform approached the group of boys wearing their school uniform. "Do you have anything to do tonight?" she asked casually.

"No… not really," Kiba answered for the rest of them.

"Good…" that was all that she said then she began dialing some numbers. "Hey Ten pick me up… I've got a late birthday gift for her," almost seconds after that call, a black van drifted in front of them.

"What's going on?" Neji asked the lady driver.

"Today is Hinata's birthday and you guys are going with us," the blond next to Tenten replied.

"Eh how troublesome," the boy with spiked ponytail put his hands behind his head.

"Don't be too flattered genius. We only wanted Hinata to have a normal birthday party… with boys," Ino got off the van and put her hands on her hips.

"So are you guys going? Or not?" the female driver asked impatiently as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Of course we are, (whistles)" something appeared from the bush. A white puppy ran to his master upon hearing his call. Kiba had to push the guys into the van to get them to go.

"Chotto, Sakura," the blond called before the girl could ride the van.

"Nani?" the pink haired girl approached her friend. The red haired boy watched as Ino handed her something and then heard Sakura complain "Eh? Why do I have to go?"

Leaving her pouting friend, the blond got in the van. "Well, see you guys," the pink haired girl said sarcastically.

"Aren't you coming?" the dog lover asked as he put Akamaru on his lap.

"Apparently, I have some late errands to run," Sakura said as she closed the van's door.

A hand held the door before it closed. "I'll come with you," a male voice said arrogantly.

"Red? You sure?" her pink eyebrow rose questionably. Without a reply, he hopped off the van and closed the door.

"See you there then," Tenten drove off. "Everyone hang on tight please," the driver said in a very cute manner but the blond beside her secured her seat belt and put her feet against the floor steadily. Her brown eyes saw the stop lights turn yellow in the following intersections. A smirk graced her beautiful face as she stepped on the gas. The boys on the back seat felt like they were in a roller coaster ride without restraints. They kept swaggering and turning until they felt like throwing up. Finally, the Tenten hit the brakes. But it was so sudden that the boys almost got thrown in front.

"We're here," the driver cheerfully declared.

"Do you have a death wish?" Kiba exclaimed while Akamaru barked.

"What? The lights are ONLY yellow," she said in an innocent tone.

"When you go on a date, make sure YOU drive," Shikamaru whispered to his long haired friend.

"This is…" Neji looked at the building and the one beside it.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" the pink haired girl placed her hands on her hips and stared at the boy in front of him. "It's not JUST errands you know," she started walking.

"What's in the list?" the red haired boy asked as they walked side by side. Sighing in surrender, she retrieved the paper from her pocket then started reading.

"Let's see we have to get Hinata's presents then claim her cake."

"That's all?" he somewhat sounded disappointed.

One minute they were walking the next they were sneaking into a well-known museum. "What are we doing here?" Gaara asked in a very lame tone.

"Getting Hinata's present," she replied as they avoided the security cameras.

"In a museum? What are you going to give her souvenirs…" Sakura chuckled as she heard his statement.

"Something like that…" they knocked the guards that was in surveillance unconscious, bypassed the security systems then moved quickly.

"Hinata like antiques…" the two were standing right in front of an old jeweled jewelry box that belongs to the first queen of Egypt, according to the label.

"Hey don't tell me…"

"Yup, we are…" the pink haired girl wore her gloves them easily removed the jewelry box from its glass casing.

"Not bad, being able to bypass all the security system in just one minute." His jade eyes stared at the girl holding the box.

"My, my, is that a complement? But nah… I'm not that great. You should see Hinata work then you can take back your complement," she placed the box in her bag then smiled at him.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as she looked at her watch then ran to the streets.

"What?" Gaara matched her speed as they passed by numerous by-standers.

"The Bake shop closes at eight…" he glanced at one of the street watch and saw that it was already half-past nine.

The pink haired girl pouted her lips as they stood in front of a closed bake shop. "Just get her another one," he suggested conveniently.

"Nah… she like the cakes from this shop," she peeked into a nearby alley and saw the back door. Sakura was in the middle of unlocking the door with her hair pin when someone entered the alley. In a flash, she found her lips against his as the man passed by them and entered another door. "My, my aren't we getting cocky," she said immediately as they broke their lip lock. Gaara snickered as she only shook her head and opened the back door.

"Looks like we'll be needing a ride," the two looked at the four layered cake and sighed hopelessly.

"Wait here," Sakura said as they managed to get the cake out of the back door. Straining to see her, he smirked as he saw her easily unlock a car parked on the street. "What? I'll return it," she said innocently as she saw how Gaara shook his head as he got in the car. "Hey Red, are you a dog person?" she asked out of the blue as she drove on.

"What?"

"I said are you a dog person?" there was a tone of irritation in her voice.

"Not really, why do you ask?" he didn't need a reply when she parked the car right in front of a dog pound.

"Hinata wants a puppy…" they stood in front of a four feet high puppy.

"She sure has weird taste. Choosing a pit bull instead of a poodle," he glared at the dog as he crossed his arms.

"Now serve your purpose… go in there and get the little guy," she smiled at him as if she was only asking for candy. Without hesitation, he entered the cage and did as he was told.

"Amazing, you were able to tame him with just the look from your eyes," she blinked repeatedly as she stared after Gaara that was putting a collar on the dog. "Were done," she declared as he managed to push the dog into the car.

"Ten, we're here," Sakura called her friend through her cell phone as she looked at Gaara who was looking at their apartment building and to the adjacent one. "Hey Red, feeling lost?" she mocked as she approached him. He merely snickered as he heard her statement.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they greeted Hinata as she removed her blindfold. There were barking and laughing throughout the room as Sakura unconsciously touched her lips and looked at Gaara.

_A/N: Read and review onegaii…_


	6. Chapter 6: Intentional Mistake

**Chapter 6: Intentional Mistake**

_A/N: Hey guys… missed me? Thanks for the reviews… please keep on supporting me… arigato... read and review onegai…_

Her emerald eyes glanced anxiously at the wall clock. It was already way past midnight. Biting her lower lip, the pink haired girl turned her attention to her friends that were continuously sharing funny stories about class. The red head that was sitting in one corner of the room watched Sakura closely as continued to steal glances at the clock.

"It's okay Sakura-san, you can leave," the birthday girl with grey eyes smiled sweetly at her friend.

"Why? Where is she going?" the boy with short unruly brown hair raised his eyebrow as he asked.

"I'm really sorry Hinata… it's just that today's exam day… I really can't miss it," Sakura stated as she marched to her room, grabbed her jacket and back pack then head towards the door.

"I understand," Hinata reassured her.

"Party pooper," the blond girl mumbled as she drank another shot of whisky.

"Wait, you'll be stuck in traffic if you take the car," the girl with long brown hair informed her just before Sakura stepped out of the apartment.

"It's okay… I'll run," with that she slung her bag on her back and dashed out of the apartment.

Not a minute after, Gaara almost tore the door off its hinges then ran after Sakura. There were only mere seconds as interval but then the pink haired girl was already out of sight. The red haired boy leaned over the hand rails to find her but found to no avail. Then the open fire escape caught his attention, as he approached it he heard a solid thump on the ground below. Looking down, he saw Sakura on the parking lot… sprinting toward the street. They were on the twenty second floor so it was clearly impossible for her to jump all the way down. Looking around, Gaara saw a ladder that leads straightly to the parking lot. A smirk crossed his face as he gripped the metal bars while his knees hugged the sides of the ladder. Within seconds, he was sliding dangerously from the twenty second floor to the parking lot.

"What was that about?" Neji stared at the battered door.

"Oh, Sakura's attending med school at night," Tenten replied as she resumed to drinking her vodka.

"And what's the deal with your boy?" Ino turned to the boy with spiked ponytail and lazy eyes.

"… We live right across your street…" he answered lamely.

"Huh?" Hinata tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm guessing… he's taking her for a ride," Kiba grinned widely as he heard a loud bike roar from below.

The busy people on the streets gave way as the female student with long pink hair yelled "Make way!". Glancing at her wristwatch, she bit her lower lip as she quicken her pace. "Damn it!" she cursed aloud as ran as fast as she could. A black motorcycle drove beside her on the street as she took the sidewalk. Sensing threat, she got a hold of her kunai from her long sleeved uniform blouse, but she still kept on running. Her forest green eyes dangerously glared at its driver. His helmet covered the smirk in his handsome face as he caught sight of her kunai. Raising the helmet's eye shield, Gaara returned her look.

"Care for a ride?" he parked on a nearby intersection.

"What choice do I have?" without second thought, Sakura jumped on the back and wound her arms around the driver's waist.

"Mind telling me where were going?" he said as he started the bike.

"Craven University," soon after she answered, the bike roared then almost flew across the streets.

"WHAATT?" finally every single revelation sank in.

"Sakura's attending med school?" Kiba stood up making the white puppy fall on the floor.

"And you live like… next door?" Tenten shook her head to try to lessen her blurry vision.

"Yeah…" Hinata and Shikamaru replied simultaneously as their heads felt like splitting because of too much alcohol.

"Are you going to be in there long?" the red haired biker asked the person behind him.

"No… I'll just take the test and leave," she replied while her long pink hair flew freely behind her. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," his motorcycle roared again as they turned in a certain intersection.

"Well thanks for the ride, Red," she tapped his black helmet as soon as she got off then ran inside the university. Gaara took off his helmet and watched her form disappear. Then his jade eyes stared at the spacious university. Craven University- the most prestigious medical university not only in Japan but it the WORLD. Rumor has it that all their students were so into studying that they can't even leave the school grounds to socialize. _She must be really good to be in this place. _He leaned on the nearby wall as he continued to survey his surroundings.

Sakura arrived just on time. As usual, she heard loud retorts about her tardiness but she didn't let anything get to her… yet. As the papers were given, she eyes immediately scanned the paper and her hand quickly jotted down her answer. Their professor blinked incredulously, as Sakura handed her paper within ten minutes… it was supposed to be a five hour quiz.

"I thought you said you were supposed to take an exam," the pink haired girl smiled as she heard a voice from afar.

"I did," she slowly walked over to the boy leaning on a wall.

"That was quick," Gaara pushed himself away from the wall and threw her his helmet to her.

"Don't want to make you wait," she grinned then put on the helmet.

"I wasn't waiting for you,"

"Yeah…right," she made it sure he noticed the sarcasm in her reply.

As she was about to walk towards him, her assassin sense kicks in, she immediately took out her kunai from her sleeves and threw it in the shadows. There was a small spark indicating that the blade was blocked by another blade. Seconds after, bullets were raining from nowhere, targeting only Sakura. Hiding behind a sturdy wall, her emerald eyes narrowed as she counted the enemies'. She was surprised however when there was a return fire that came from her side.

His jade eyes narrowed as he too felt enemy presence. At the same time Sakura drew her Kunai, he also drew his desert eagle. One…two…three… he counted and soon after there were bullets planted in their forehead. Seeing this, the others retreated.

"What do you think you're doing?" the pink haired assassin shouted at him as she approached.

"We need to leave," they heard the people from the university started to go crazy about the gun fires. Allowing their argument to be settled on the streets, Sakura jumped on the back then they drove off before the people from the university came out to investigate the scene.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she began the argument again.

"Now's not the time to be asking that. Do you think you're the only one they're targeting?" a gasp escaped her lips as she understood what he meant. If she was targeted, there is a big possibility that Ino, Tenten and Hinata will be targeted as well and the fact that they're already half drunk when they left didn't leave much of a reassurance either.

As Gaara felt her hold on him grew tighter, he almost made his motorcycle fly knowing her concern. Arriving at their destination, they drew their weapons as they ran to the apartment.

Kicking the door open, the red haired assassin aimed his desert eagle on the first person he saw while Sakura merely walked in casually. "Looks like we miss all the fun," Gaara withdrew his weapon as did Sakura as they looked at their drunk friends. Ino leaning against Shikamaru, Tenten against Neji and Hinata against Kiba. Akamaru was the only one to welcome them with his short tail wagging playfully while the large puppy pit bull pounced on Gaara.

"I think you don't realize the gravity of what you've done," she poured Gaara and herself a drink.

"It was just reflex," he accepted the glass she offered.

"You just made yourself a target," Sakura stared seriously into his eyes as he did the same.

_A/N: Minna-san read and review onegai…_


	7. Chapter 7: Exciting Examinations

**Chapter 7: Exciting Exams**

_A/N: I know, I know there was never an exciting exam but check out this chapter first before you comment Hehehe. _

"I think Sakura's reaction is justifiable," the long haired boy said to his red headed teammate. Gaara rolled his eyes up, just as he predicted… a preaching from his all-knowing teammate.

"Yeah, engaging in a fight is not really your favorite hobby… so tell me Gaara… there's something about pinky that made you defend her eh," the boy with short unruly hair patted his pet's head as he mocked his already agitated teammate.

"Really? What made you say that? I mean he _only ran out of the party just to take her to school and engaged in a fight he wasn't supposed to be in. _Really Kiba, what made you say that he has a thing for pinky?" the boy with spiked ponytail was obviously making his point.

"Don't call her pinky," Gaara cut their laughter short with his threatening voice.

"What? Now you're the only one who has the right to call her that?... Suit yourself," Kiba knew that his friend's patience was growing thin and he had to stop or else he might end up having to go to school with crutches.

"Give it a rest already, it's been a week and nothing happened," the red haired boy led the way out of the apartment as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Ohayo!" a cheerful blond girl beamed at the boys as they left their apartment building.

"Ohayo," the boys replied. It was purely coincidental every time they were about to go to school it was either the boys would see the girls leaving their apartment building or vice versa. Of course, rumors never fail. The very first day they were seen together. The news that they were living together spread like wild fire. Taking it all in a stride, they decided it would be best not to react. Well, all except of course for Ino, the one who spread the rumor was probably still seeing a psychiatrist after all the trauma she received from the assassin in disguise.

"Ah, I forgot to unplug my blower…" the girl with long brown hair hit her forehead lightly with her palm.

"I'll do it. You guys so ahead. I'll catch up," the pink haired girl threw her school bag at Gaara then ran back to their apartment.

"I swear Tenten, one day if our apartment would caught fire I'll be blaming you right away," Ino mocked her friend as they continued to walk.

"What assassin would forget even these things," Sakura arrived in their apartment and unplugged the said appliance before locking the door again. As she was about to run towards her friends, a black Mercedes drove beside her slowly matching her pace. She kept her cool and continued to walk as her peripheral vision revealed somebody in the car who was not a threat… well not really…a threat.

The kunai in her fingertips was hidden again in her sleeves as she stopped walking and faced the man in the car. "Is there a special occasion or you just wanted to ruin my morning by seeing you," she put her hands on her hips as the car door opened.

A man with short pony tailed grey hair and round glasses alighted from the car and smirked. "Be grateful Haruno, I'm here to tell you that no matter what you do there is possibly no way to best me in this exam… you better back down. It will be such a disgrace if you would rank only _second _despite our professors' expectations," he said confidently as the girl he was talking to simply examined her nail beds.

"Oh thank you then… that's a warning right? But of course being a frank person, I'm also here to clear things up for you. You came here because you wanted to break my resolve by saying you would be number one in this EXAM. You wanted to see oh my so broken will which didn't happen. Quite simply, you came here to relieve yourself from the tension you're feeling because… you feel threatened… in some part of your mind… you think I'll be beating you," she lifted her eyes from her nail to the man in front of him. "Well… I think your subconscious thought is right… I'll be taking that spot… even though it would be such a great blow to your ego… so I'm sorry in advance, Kabuto-sempai," Sakura winked at him before walking away.

"Sakura…" the others ran to her as they saw the man he was talking to.

"Who is he?" her friend with grey eyes asked.

"Oh… my boy toy… can't get enough of me…" Sakura grinned as she saw the blush on Hinata's face. "What? Jealous much?" her thin eyebrow rose in mockery at the red head. Gaara's face was indescribable as if he was shocked, angry, and envious all at the same time. "I was just kidding," she tapped Hinata and Gaara's shoulder then led the way to school.

As class started, everyone took their respective seats. Algebra was their first subject for that day and even Neji himself was near to dozing off but everyone in class even their professor were surprised to see a certain pink haired student reading a certain book without falling asleep. Yes, her feet were on top of her desk and she was like flipping through the pages but this was the first time that she didn't sleep in her class.

"Oi Sakura," Tenten threw pieces of small crumpled paper at her attention but Sakura either didn't pay attention or didn't notice it.

"Okay that's all," their algebra professor left the room confidently thinking that maybe his teaching methods are improving.

"Hey Sakura," Ino, Hinata and Tenten stood in front of her desk as soon as their first period ended.

"Yeah?" she looked up from her book.

"What are you doing?" the curious blond crossed her arms as she inquired.

"Uh… reading," Kiba suppressed a chuckle as he heard her reply.

"Yeah, we see that… but… WHY are you reading? You usually read at night and in the morning you sleep," Tenten said worriedly as she took a seat beside her.

"Oh… you see this afternoon's the board examinations for medicine. Didn't I tell you?" she snapped book shut to look at her friends' faces. It was as of someone splashed cold water on their faces early in the morning.

"NANI?" the girls exclaimed while Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru approached them.

"Today's your board exams?" Ino slammed her hands on her desk.

"This afternoon to be more precise," Sakura replied calmly.

"And you're reviewing only this morning?" the boy with long straight hair asked rhetorically.

"Is that a question?"

"But…Sakura…" Hinata bit her lower lip in concern.

"Hey, no need to get worried sheesh. Are you forgetting you I am… this is Haruno, Sakura you're talking about. Now get back to your seats before our professor throws a book at you," they were so into Sakura's predicament to notice that their teacher had already entered the room minutes ago and was glaring at their group.

"So that guy this morning is…" Sakura smiled as she heard her seatmate's unfinished statement.

"Yes… he's only a classmate who's too tense about me taking the top spot. He's not your rival so don't kill him," she made a pleading look on her face that made Gaara smirk.

"Will she really be alright?" Kiba glanced at the pink haired girl. "Yes, though she doesn't look like it, Sakura's actually the top student of Craven University," Hinata said proudly as she copied the lecture.

"But she's just flipping through the pages," Neji muttered.

"That's a talent I wish I have. You see Sakura has a photographic memory. Everything she sees at a glance can sink into her brain right away," Tenten whispered as she scribbled something on her notebook.

"Sakura… there's a fire near the main road," her blond friend informed her.

"What? Want me to put it out?" she asked incredulously.

"You better go. Ino, just doesn't want you to run late for your exam," Shikamaru said lazily as he stared at the clouds from an open window.

"Oh right,"

"RIN-SENSEI'S IN TROUBLE!" a teacher exclaimed from the corridors as he approached his co-teacher.

"What happened?" the other professor asked.

"She's giving birth!"

"What will we do? The ambulance can't get through because of the fire trucks blocking the roads?"

Upon reflex, Sakura got up then ran to the infirmary. There she was a crowd gathered around a bleeding teacher. "Alright everybody out!" Sakura forcefully pushed everyone including the professors out. "You three… in here now…" she pointed at her three female friends who followed her command.

"Nothing like first hand experience," Sakura mumbles as she examined Rin-sensei's condition. "Shit… it's already crowning," she put on sterile gloves, mask and the cleanest gown available then she started barking orders to her friends making use of the limited resources there is in the clinic to deliver the baby safely.

"What the hell is she planning to do?" one teacher was about to open the door when someone grabbed his hand.

"She knows what she's doing," the professor winced as Gaara's grip got tighter.

An hour after Hinata opened the door. Rin-sensei was lying on the bed fast asleep with the infant on her side.

"Sakura, time to go," Shikamaru cocked his head at the wall clock indicating only a few minutes before the start of her exam.

"Shit," Sakura removed her bloody gloves and gown. Sweat trickled from her forehead as she checked on Rin-sensei's pulse. "She's fine. Let the medical team know what happened when they get here," she said in a hurry.

"I'll be going then…" as she was about to sprint out of the room someone yanked her arm.

"Good luck," he mumbled making Sakura smile.

"Thanks," she pecked his lips making his eyes wide as plates before she ran away.

Only the baby's loud cry was heard, as the others too were shocked at what just happened.

_A/N: Read and review please…_


	8. Chapter 8: Relieving Assaults

**Chapter 8: Relieving Assaults**

_A/N: Yes, Yes I know I'm late… again I'm sorry guys. But hey I'm officially back! I just had a BIG problem to take care of but its history. I'm gonna start updating my stories now so hang on to something… read and review guys… (I missed saying that…)_

"I told you there's nothing between Pinky and Red," the boy with unruly brown hair placed his arms behind his head as they entered the room. His opinion was then seconded by stifled laughs and malicious grins. The red haired boy pulled out a chair and sat with a very confused and yet still somewhat surprised reaction.

"Kiba… shut the hell up. I ain't telling anybody that I saw you and that girl making out in the fire exit, so give me a break," Gaara leaned his head on his elbow as he looked outside the open window.

"G…gaara," Meanwhile, Kiba stuttered for a response while a certain girl with grey eyes blushed furiously unable to meet anyone's gaze. The rest kept staring at the two with their eyes wide open.

An hour after the pregnancy commotion, an ambulance arrived to take the professor who had just given birth and her newborn. The three blood stained girls who helped in the delivery changed into their Gym uniforms much to the boys of their class' delight. "I hope she gets there on time," the girl with long brown hair pleaded silently as the class resumed.

"What? You can't do that!" the girl with long blond hair stood up and slammed her hands on her desk.

"Miss Yamanaka… who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? Tomorrow I will be absent so I decided that you should take your final examinations today. _Anyone _who is absent today cannot take this examination in any other day meaning… she'll fail," the professor's eyes were definitely looking directly at the empty seat beside Gaara.

"She's not doing this because she's gonna be absent. She's doing this to get back at Sakura for embarrassing her every time she tries to act all-knowing," Ino said under her breath as she resumed her seat.

"I'll give you two hours to study…" with that the antagonistic professor slid the door close ignoring the loud protests of the whole class.

"She definitely will find a way for Sakura to fail," Tenten said worriedly as she approached Ino and Hinata.

"Don't worry our girl will find a way… she always does," the blond tried to reassure the others despite her own worries.

"But taking the board examinations for medicine in two hours is unheard of," Hinata said in a hushed tone adding it up to the others worries. Meanwhile, a certain red head glanced at the empty desk beside him.

"Alright, keep your books and notes. We're going to start," the professor seemed somewhat happy to see the seat in the back row still empty. The girls looked at each other then at the opportunistic witch in front. "You're given an hour-," the front door slid open with a loud clack behind it is a girl with long pink hair and a blood stained school uniform. "Ha-haruno-san," the sensei tried to sound monotonous but failed.

"What the hell are you doing?" she stepped into the room took the test paper of her nearest classmate then raised an eyebrow.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten sighed in relief almost at the same time upon seeing her at the door while Neji shook his head with a smile, Kiba did a peace sign, Shikamaru gave her a nod while the red head at the back hid his amusement with a smirk.

"Final Examinations eh?" her tone was the well-known sarcastic that was feared by the entire faculty.

"Y-Yes," the teacher nervously replied while trying to keep her cool.

Returning her classmate's paper, Sakura resumed her seat while returning the red head's smirk. "Sensei, you were told that an examination such as this is supposed to be announced _a week at least _to give the student an opportunity to study. If not… even if a student takes _this _test without announcement… the grades with be considered unofficial," she leaned her elbow on her desk and her chin on her hand. The professor having nothing more to defend herself walked out of the room slamming the door shut in the process. At first, the class was deadly quiet then a puppy barked, Kiba started to laugh the entire class rejoiced.

_Flashback…_

A certain pink haired girl jumped over the back wall of the school building, stealthily entered the school and was about to ran to her class when she heard a couple of girls talking. "Hey, have you heard about what happened to the class next door?" one said in a low tone.

"Yeah, that professor sure is a tyrant. I still can't believe she's forcing them to take their final examinations TODAY!" With that, Sakura forgot all about changing into her gym uniform and ran to her class.

In truth, she could've slipped inside the room unnoticed through the back door. Her seat was the one next to it but she wanted to see the look on her _favorite _sensei's face when she saw her present.

_End of Flashback…_

"You're a hero twice in one day," Ino sat on her desk as the class grew wild throwing their notes and books at the board.

"Taking the board exams in two hours?" the boy with long black hair still had the same expression as when she entered the room a while ago.

"How did you do?" Tenten asked immediately.

"Is that a question?" a confident tone was enough to answer her question. The bell rang indicating the end of today's class.

As the other's scattered to reclaim their stuff, Sakura faced Gaara directly and grinned. "You should've seen the look on _his_ face," she was pertaining to her insecure schoolmate. "I bet he's probably thrilled to see you finish before him," he met her eyes then exchanged smiles.

"So how did they react when they saw you wearing that?" the pink haired girl looked down to see her murdered look.

"SHIT! I totally forgot! That's why they kept asking if I was okay," Gaara was enjoying the scene seeing this girl's reaction was like a splash of cold water in his face. He always put girls in a certain description. Girls according to Gaara's point of view are noisy, useless, care only about their looks, a pain in both the butt and pocket and… no other word to describe it… troublesome. But seeing Sakura, he definitely needed to change that, he told himself as he made a mental note.

"Akamaru? Akamaru?" Kiba called as he looked around to find not a trace of his little friend.

"What's wrong?" Hinata approached him as she saw his worried expression.

"Akamaru's missing. He never leaves my side," he ran his fingers through his unruly hair.

"Don't worry well help you find him," the others nodded in agreement. They split up to find the lost puppy but to no avail. An hour later, they met up in front of the school gates.

"No sign of him," Neji ran to the group.

"Where's Hinata?" the boy with a spiky ponytail said in his signature lazy tone.

"There," Sakura cocked her head at her direction.

"Akamaru!" the puppy barked as he sat on the other side of the street. The girl with black shoulder length hair waited for the stoplights to turn red before she crossed the street.

The others followed Hinata while Sakura stood there shaking her head "She truly has a way with animals," she said under her breath as she looked at the approaching car. Normally, she wouldn't care even if that was the latest model but seeing it was not decelerating despite the red light… "Hinata, watch out!" she shouted as the car sped up.

Someone lunged at her making them land in a safe corner. "Are you alight?" the boy with unruly brown hair got up immediately and asked.

"Yeah… thanks," the car turned around without losing its speed.

"Scramble!" Gaara and Sakura ordered instantaneously feeling the threat. The others did as their told. The girls took out their hidden kunai while the boys retrieved their guns hidden on their ankles.

The first shot was fired by the ones inside the car but Sakura blew their tire with her blades and Gaara took out the driver with a head shot. The car swiveled then slammed against a post that made it explode.

"Everyone alright?" Gaara and Sakura said in one breath. The two looked at each other after then smirked.

"I'm guessing their friends with the ones from our Christmas assault," the pink haired girl stared at the burning car.

"They're not even scared of being found out," Shikamaru lost his lazy as he hid his gun. Good thing, no one saw the scene. The authorities arrived to see only a burning car.

"Kurenai wants to meet us," snapping her phone shut, she faced the three girls who sat on the couch.

"Did she found out about the shoot out?" Hinata stood up.

"No… I haven't reported anything yet. Did you?"

"No…" the others answered.

"We'll meet in twelve hundred," Sakura bit her lip in thought.

The city lights were like a sea of fire from the place where they stand. "I'm glad to see you're all well," a woman with long layered hair and almost crimson eyes stepped away from the darkness. The five ladies standing on the rooftop of the tallest building in town felt the cold gust of wind.

"Yo!" Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten threw their kunai at the direction where the voice was coming from.

"Hey that's dangerous," the four were surprised that whoever he is, dodged their attacks.

Preparing for another one, "Stand down," Kuranai ordered so the kunoichi relaxed.

"Enough with the jokes. Mess with my girls and you'll see hell," the woman tapped her foot agitatedly.

"Alright," a man with silver spiky hair stepped into the light as he eyes each and every one of them.

"Kakashi what is it that you-,"another four arrived at the scene.

"You know each other already right?" Kakashi turned to the four boys behind him.

"Yeah," the boy carrying a puppy and the one with grey eyes replied simultaneously.

"What's this about?" the pink haired girl asked but her eyes were on the red haired boy staring at her.

_A/n: read and review onegai…_


	9. Chapter 9: Sharing a Roof

**Chapter 9: Sharing a Roof**

_A/N: WAAAHHH! I've been away for so long I almost forgot how to write bwahahaha XD this is the return of the come back. Give me time to adjust, okay? I'm still welcome, right? TT I miss your reviews… so make a good one for me. Read and review…_

"So these are the boys you're so proud of," her crimson eyes inspected each of them with an air of confidence.

"And they are the kunoichi's you've trained," his sole uncovered onyx eyes lazily scanned each of the girls.

"Yeah, I created them… except for one…" Kurenai mumbled her last statements, as she averted her eyes from the newcomers.

"Don't worry this is not a death match," the older man with spiky silver hair winked at the emerald eyed girl who was currently having an unspoken conversation with his red haired subordinate.

"Then what is this about?" the girl with long blond hair and ocean blue eyes stepped forward. Clearly, Ino wanted answers… and fast.

The wind grew colder as the streets below them were as busy as ever. "We have a 'request' from a very special client," the older female started as she looked at each and every face around her.

"Our client is…," Kakashi was about to say who but then…

"Me… Ken Yun-ho… the Prime minister of Japan," a man about his fourties opened the door that led to the rooftop. The prime minister was shocked to see only two adults in the area. Truth be told, he was expecting…more after all, it IS a mission FROM HIM.

The girl with long pink hair eyed the man who just came in. "_Our _client? Does this mean…" the girl with grey eyes asked directly.

"I hired your group for a very important mission. You see, I _know _that those powerful businessmen in the black market were not just killed by some amateur assassins," the old man's eyes wandered to the girls. "I can have you arrested anytime I want… but I am in need of your skills," Ken stood in front of the four girls and looked at each of them closely. Each of the girls returned his stare without batting an eye.

"And what part do they come in?" Sakura arrogantly asked the prime minister, who was right in front of her, as she cocked her head at the four boys.

"Ah… you see… they are the ones who… do the 'work' the police, FBI, or swat cannot do," a smirk crossed the girl's face.

"So they're your dogs," Gaara glared at her… and she returned the favor.

"If you put it that way… yes," the tension between Gaara and Sakura didn't go unnoticed by the prime minister.

"You have to learn to work together from now on," Kakashi interrupted as his face was on an open, obviously pornographic book.

"WHAT?" Except for the prime minister, Kurenai and Kakashi himself… everyone exclaimed.

With her arms crossed and her head held high, Kurenai spoke "Your mission is to guard a list containing the names of those politicians suspected in the largest drug syndicate… in the world," she was met my utter silence so she continued. "Our group was hired to work together with them to guard this list. Professional assassins, private military or even the police themselves will try to get their hands on this list. That's why… you guys were chosen. The elite of the elites and the top ranking assassins in the world working hand in hand to protect the list. Your lives will be in danger, that I can assure you. Your every move will decide whether you live or die the next second, no place or time will you be safe so I ask you now…will you accept this mission?" Kurenai asked with a strong sense of conviction.

"Hai," the girls replied simultaneously. The prime minister did a silent nod indicating his approval before he left. The rooftop regained the tensioned air it possessed a while ago.

"Now, that that's settled. Let's take a look at where you guys will be living," Kakashi snapped his book shut as a smile formed on his lips.

"What?" the boy with long black hair interrupted.

"Oh… didn't I mention that you guys will have to live together?" a moment of deafening silence then…

"EEEEHHHH?"

Not Kakashi nor Kurenai heard a complaint when the gang saw their 'house'. A two-floor mansion fully furnished, with adequate food supply to last till next year WITH secret rooms and compartments to hide their collection of guns, blades, grenades, shuriken… you name it. Of course, there is a first class security system, which was immediately improved by Tenten and Hinata.

All in all, only Kiba could react with a loud whistle as he placed his arms behind his head. On the other hand, the boy with spiked ponytail shook his head then muttered "Troublesome," with a sigh, Shikamaru followed the others entering _their _mansion.

"Why is Sakura's luggage still there?" a white puppy sniffed the piled up bags on the nearby couch.

"Because… Sakura doesn't need a room," Ino replied casually as she laid down sexily on the Cleopatra seat beside the large French doors making Shikamaru, who was seating across it, blush. The red head's almost invisible eyebrow rose in inquiry.

"Don't worry, you'll understand soon enough," Hinata smiled at the boys who were obviously confused.

"Speaking of which… where is she?" Neji looked around and found no sign of the pink haired girl.

"She's got night class," Tenten replied shortly before opening the door to receive the fast food they ordered. Their move was so sudden that they had no time to cook. Everyone agreed to a pizza night as their first dinner course together. As everyone was eating excitedly, the rain pour hard outside. The large raindrops made an almost deafening noise as it fell on their roof together with the wild thunderclaps, almost any other sound was inaudible. Her sapphire eyes watched the drenched scenery outside… _Sakura… I hope you're okay. _

"WAH!" the voice of a girl echoed throughout the library followed by the sound of large books falling on the marbled floor. At this time, nobody was around… except for the old librarian who was still sleeping on her desk despite Sakura's loud commotion.

On a distant corner of the library, fallen books were at her feet as a pink haired girl hugged her knees while her shaking hands covered her ears. Another thunder roared, the girl's emerald eyes abruptly opened as she saw a scene from somewhere in her memory.

_Flashback…_

"_Sakura-chan," a boy with unruly blond hair and whiskered cheeks extended his hand for her with a bright smile on his handsome face. _

_With another flash of lightning _

_The same boy was right in front of her… tied up on a chair… beaten and bloody. "Sa-ku-ra-chan…"_

_End of Flashback… _

Tears emerged from her eyes as she tried to push back the memories that haunt her still. Her entire body trembled with every flash of lightning and clap of thunder. Hours after, the thunder stopped but still the hard rain persisted. Sakura was more than thankful the worst had passed. Renting two large books, she made her way through the wet streets.

"Don't bother… he's nocturnal," Kiba reassured the girls as they climbed the stairs leaving the boy with kanji tattoo on his forehead in front of the television watching the news... alone.

Taking a sip of his black coffee, Gaara sat on the couch as his jade eyes carelessly scanned his new environment. "Within a month, the list will be given to you. Till then, stay here," he recalled his superior's orders. Placing his mug on the table silently, he retrieved the desert eagle on his ankle as he felt someone was at the door.

His steps were light as he approached the closed door. The rain made it almost impossible for him to hear exactly what was happening but still he persisted on knowing who or what was at the door.

Gaara almost tear the door open then he pointed his gun at his target. His jade eyes narrowed in agitation as he felt a cold blade against his throat even before he saw the person in front of him. His gun on her face and her blade on his neck, the rain began to dissipate as a smirk formed on their lips.

"I'm wet… can I come in?" the pink haired girl tilted her head mockingly as she hid her kunai. The red head did the same then made way for her. As he did, he took notice of the way her wet clothes clung to her body like a second skin and it didn't help when she bent over, exposing an unseen part of her skin, to pick up the books on the floor. With a great deal of self-control, Gaara managed to walk back into the TV room and watch the news as of nothing happened.

She had to admit that to be welcomed by a handsome guy wearing a wife beater and khaki pants was one of the advantages of living with them but… to be welcomed with a gun on your face is not one of them. _I have to get used to this._

"Why are you still up, Red?" toweling her long pink hair dry, Sakura emerged from the bathroom nearby.

"Can't sleep," the red head answered without taking his eyes away from the TV.

"Hmm, makes sense," two large books landed on the next couch followed by a girl wearing a large shirt and shorts. Opening her first book, she wore her reading glasses and pinned up her hair.

The sound of the pages turning was irritating but her scent upon leaving the bathroom was intoxicating. It took all his mental discipline not to gape at her as she walked across the room. No matter what she was wearing, there was always this aura that surrounds her. It was domineering and almost oppressive but to Gaara… it was irresistible. His jade eyes unconsciously wandered to the girl sitting on the next couch. _She's breathtaking without making any effort. _

Hours after, Sakura lifted her eyes from her books to see a handsome red headed boy asleep on the couch. A cute smile formed on her lips as she stealthily made her way to him.

His breathing is slow and relaxed, his heartbeats are strong and loud… his lips were thin yet kissable. The next thing she knew, her lips were on his.

The warmth of her lips instantly woke him up but instead of jerking away or pointing a gun on her face. His arms instantly wound around her petite form as he kissed her back.

A moan was her only reaction upon feeling his touch. The feeling of his lips on hers was unimaginable but when his tongue plunged into her lips, her knees felt like they were boneless and her skin burned for his touch. As his chest was pressing against her so roughly, their kiss intensified leaving them breathless. Withdrawing, they looked into each other's eyes. "That means your mine," Gaara whispered, his lips almost touching her ear.

With a smirk, Sakura raised her eyebrow and replied "Maybe," then she jumped out of his reach.

_A/N: Read and review okay?_


	10. Chapter 10: A Gift of Blood

**Chapter 10: A Gift of Blood**

_Little Falcon: Gah! It's almost the end of my deadline hahaha but I made it wahahahaa. Don't forget to read and review okay?_

_Standard Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. But idea is all mine._

When he was just about to close his eyes to finally doze off, he heard felt several people moving around the kitchen. Lifting his sleepy jade eyes, he saw the pink haired girl sitting beside him. "Morning, Red," Sakura tipped back her glasses and took a sip from her mug as she turned the pages of her rather thick medical book.

_Was she studying all this time? _Right after their rather 'intimate' encounter that night, they decided to eat a midnight snack and relax. The red haired assassin lost track of time as his senses were filled with her scent, the sound of her voice and the warmth of her body just by sitting next to her. "Morning," he straightened up and took a glance at the rather busy kitchen.

"Wow, leave it to Sakura to make the first move right away," the girl with long blond hair winked at her blushing friend as they put the dough in the oven.

"What are you saying Ino?" Hinata tried to pretend that she has no idea what her friend was talking about.

"Quit playing innocent girl. You're not fooling anyone… we all know you and Kiba are doing 'wilder' things," a girl wearing a rather Chinese styled blouse smirked at her as she fried eggs and bacons simultaneously.

"TENTEN!" Hinata's face grew into a darker shade of red as the two other girls laughed their hearts out.

"Something smells good…" the lively bark from a puppy gave away who it was.

"Speaking of the devil," Ino mumbled while Tenten was still laughing at the furiously red Hinata.

"You're making breakfast?" his silver eyes made contact with the girl with chestnut brown orbs.

"Y…Yeah… take you seat it'll be ready in a second," Tenten stuttered as she fussed around the kitchen.

Reaching out from the back of the couch, the blond girl took the remote and turned the TV on. Gaara's brow furrowed as he saw a childish cartoon showing. His eyebrow rose in question as he saw that Ino was rather hooked on watching it. "It's her addiction… don't mess with it," Sakura looked up from her book and warned the rather clueless boy.

"Who the hell is watching…(yawns)" stretching out as he left his room, his lazy black eyes searched for the one that was watching the rather old anime. His sleepiness was immediately replaced with surprise as he saw the pretty blond with her eyes almost glued on the screen.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang… if not Shikamaru would end up gawking at Ino. "Hmmm, they redirected our address already eh… that's convenient," he stated in a bored tone as he scanned through each mail. "Sakura… it's from the professional…" even before the boy with spiked ponytail could ever finished reading…

"KKKKYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!" the three girls except for Sakura shrieked and attacked him to get the certain piece of mail.

The other boys stood up and were about to ask when… "It's your licensure exam results!" Tenten handed her the almost torn mail while everyone's eyes focused on the pink haired girl.

Calmly, Sakura took the mail and opened it. Her emerald eyes only scanned through the content for mere seconds and even before the others behind her could read it. "I passed," she declared nonchalantly. Not a seconds after, Ino took hold of the mail and read it for herself.

"Passed? You did not _just _pass… you're ranked number one!" the blond shrieked making Shikamaru cluck his tongue in reaction. Akamaru barked noisily as Kiba and Neji congratulated the now… 'Licensed doctor'.

Her eyes unconsciously wandered to the face of the boy that was sitting beside her. A bright smile appeared on her pretty face as Sakura saw Gaara smirking handsomely at her.

Their celebration was cut short when the phone rang… everyone grew silent as if a 'mute' button was pushed. "Hello?" Hyuuga girl answered politely though speakerphone as everyone listened in.

"Yes, can I speak with Ms. Haruno please?" a male voice on the other end made them relaxed.

Knowing that it wasn't Kakashi or Kurenai on the other line did made almost everyone calm down… except for one. "Kabuto… how did you get this number?" Sakura replied as the caller was still on speaker.

"I must congratulate you… you _appear _to have beaten me," Sakura's thin eyebrow rose in reaction to his statement. "…But before you celebrate… I suggest you watch the news first…" Kabuto carried a confident maniacal tone that made the girls uncomfortable and the boys irritated.

"This better be worth it… he's making me miss my favorite anime," Ino switched channels as she mumbled. Everyone's eyes were on the TV.

"Reports have revealed that there was a leakage of the answers to the recent…" Sakura's eyes widened in shock. The news was about several medicine students admitting that they had 'connections' to certain licensure exam answers thus making their licensure exam questionable.

"Why you little!" Kiba was about to start when Sakura jumped out of the couch and took the phone.

"Very well played, Kabuto. Here I was hoping you'd like to play clean. I guess you still want more time to study… good luck with that then…" her voice held no anger or malice… just plain confidence.

As the call ended, Gaara watched as Sakura sat back to the couch and began scanning her books again. He shook his head helplessly as he admired the way this girl handled the situation. As his eyes turned to the noisy newscaster on the television, his eyes grew deadly. _I would've taken care of that idiot… permanently…if she reacted differently. _

"That is so unfair…" Hinata poured coffee on their mugs as they had their breakfast.

"No biggie… I just need to take the exams again," the pink haired girl took a bite on her French toast as Ino, and Tenten gaped at her.

"You say that as if it's as easy as having a bikini wax," with the blond's statement, Shikamaru choked, Neji blushed and Kiba's mouth held open.

"That is of course a figure of speech," Tenten covered but Ino whispered "Yeah right it's a figure of speech,"

The gang finally finished unpacking and memorizing the secret rooms and compartments of their new home within a day. True to their word, the house was packed with weapons and blades that would make them outlast a world war. "I guess this really is serious," Kiba inspected as rifle as Hinata started swinging a sickle as practice.

Sakura was left on the living room when the phone rang again. Snapping her book shut, she lifted the receiver. Her pupils dilated as soon as she heard the voice on the other line...

The others were on their way to the kitchen when they saw the pink haired girl almost tearing the living room apart in search for something. "Sakura, what are you…" Tenten was about to ask when Sakura finally found what she was looking for.

Her finger almost crushed the remote as turned on the Television. Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously as the others were dead silent when the reporter on the news informed them that of a mass murder of a well known family… what made it worse was that… the only heir of the family was _nailed _to the wall and appeared to have been tortured before killed… his name was… Kabuto.

That same night, Sakura waited for the others to sleep… she was about to sneak out when… "This is really childish you know," the lights turned on and revealed the others were completely awake.

"I just wanted to take a look at the crime scene," Sakura explained as turned around.

"We'll come with you," the others offered but

"No, we'll attract too much attention. I won't take long anyway…" she immediately replied with a commanding tone.

"Fine, here where this… so we have an idea of what's going on," Tenten handed her a camera-earring.

"Alright, now can I leave?" she was left with no choice but to wear it. Taking her jacket, she left the house.

Her lips formed a smirk as she saw a boy with a love tattooed on his forehead riding a motorcycle and waiting for her. "Unbelievable," she muttered as she approached Gaara and finally rode on his bike.

"What's so important about this one?" they took a hard turn as he asked.

"Just curious," Sakura replied as she held onto him tighter while he sped up.

Stealthily entering the room where Kabuto was killed, they began to look around. The chalk pattern of the way the body was seen was inscribed on the large wall with the blood untouched.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Neji's tone indicated a bit of disappointment as he watched from the computer screen images from the camera-earring Sakura was wearing. Her emerald eyes slowly scanned the room then stopped abruptly.

"Pinky?" Gaara noticed her tensed reaction.

Almost reluctantly… she raised her head to look at the ceiling. Her green eyes widened as her entire body trembled. The red haired boy focused his flashlight on the ceiling and was stunned as well.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru, who wasn't paying any attention before, was now in front of the screen. His eyes narrowing in interest… blood was all over the ceiling… the cops weren't able to notice that maybe because of the height of the room. But what's more interesting is that… the blood was shaped like three commas inside a circle.

_They found me…_

_Little falcon: Wah! So tense! R & R please!_


	11. Chapter 11: Fatal Difference

**Chapter 11: Fatal Difference **

_**Little Falcon:** Hey! Yes, it's an update! Hooray for us! Sorry for the delay got school stuff… preeeeettty demanding I tell you wahahaha. A four day holiday made it possible for the impossible update hooooray! Read and review okay?_

"_Thought you might be having some trouble so I took care of it for you, Sakura…" the person on the other line only responded with silence. "Gomenasai… I took so long to find you. See you soon…" he did not bother to wait for a reply. Right then and there he ended the call. _

The world was becoming too small. Almost at an instant it felt like the walls were crashing down on her and there was not enough air to breath. The past she was trying so hard to run away from caught up with surprising ease, proven by the blood seal glaring back at her as she stared at it in horror.

His jade green eyes narrowed dangerously upon seeing the pattern. It was as if every hair on his body stood. This is not just a simple burglary or murder… it was something else… a lethal message… to someone. Gaara tore his eyes away from the crimson seal to the girl standing next to him. A person was killed… for just a message to her.

To his surprise, her entire body began to tremble. It was not a seizure or anything medical that much he knew. For he knew this moment all too well, she was shaking from fear… that he is certain of. "Sakura," he called her by her 'real' name unconsciously. The seriousness of the moment called for it.

_They found me. I thought… I thought I lost them… that I can finally forget… but… they found me. _The shaking of her body did not go unnoticed nor was the call from her companion as her eyes glued to the lethal warning on the ceiling.

The message was for her alone. No one would've guessed what it meant even though they saw a peculiar pattern. Only one of 'them' could understand what it meant. And she _used _to be one of 'them'.

The message was plain and simple. There written on her enemy's blood. It was a fair warning… only delivered to a person they want to _have_ or in this case… _have back. _

"Sakura!" his stronger tone and the hard grip of on her arm woke her up from her bloody nightmare. "Who told you about this?" he was not about to ask what was wrong because clearly… everything was. Her un-composed self made him nervous. He never saw her like this. Not even when assassins were at her door. Something made her strong, confident self dissolve and whatever or whoever it was, he needed to know. Now!

"It's nothing," Sakura tried to keep her voice calm but failed badly. She was half-thankful that they heard someone checking the crime scene again. That gave them enough reason to cut their conversation even before it began. In truth, she wasn't sure what she was going to tell him after he saw her that way. After all, there was NO way she would tell _anybody _the truth.

They rode quietly on the way back. With Sakura's arms around Gaara's waist- tighter than usual but he didn't mind at all. He granted her silent wish for transitory peace as both did not say another word all the way home.

Her mind was somewhere else. It was only the feel on her arms about his warm body that made it possible for her to still understand that she was riding on the back of his bike heading home. "We're here," Gaara muttered as he laid his hands on top of hers as if liking the feel of her arms around his body. Strangely enough, she found it comforting in a way so they remained that way for a few minutes.

Everyone was waiting for them by the door when they arrived. Ino, the blond kunoichi, was about to lunge at her with her questions when Gaara made a hand signal for her and everybody to shut up. Surprisingly, they did as he ordered.

Their eyes followed Sakura as she slowly climbed the stairs and entered her unused bedroom. As the door closed, they looked at Gaara for answers but all he did was to walk away. The little white puppy whimpered feeling the tension in the room as his master cuddled his head almost too roughly.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba broke the uncomfortable silence. He looked at the others for answers or maybe clues but it was obvious. No one knew anything… not even their genius teammate, Shikamaru.

That same night, she waited until everyone was asleep. She even checked _each _one of them… especially Gaara. The last thing she wanted was having him following her.

It was a moonless sky that night as she walked by the dark empty streets. Her emerald eyes were nailed in front even though there were loud bumps and distant voices on every corner. She did look out for the things that she can sense… they can't kill her. But what she can't will.

"You know you've given us a lot of trouble," it felt like her blood froze as she heard his voice this time… personally. From a dark alley, she just passed; a shadow figure stepped forward.

With her back against him, she closed her eyes trying poorly to remain calm. Taking in a deep breath, Sakura turned around only to have him right in front of her face. An audible gasp escaped her lips… so much for pretending to be calm. She tried to keep a reasonable space between them but he didn't allow it.

With his spiked raven hair and onyx eyes plus the built physique and confident smirk, any woman would've found him attractive… because they don't know who… or rather _what_ he is.

His hands held her arms as not to let her retreat or even move. "You've grown even more beautiful, Sakura," his warm breath tickled her cheeks as she tried her best not to look at him.

"How did you find me Sasuke?" her face turned away as she asked not bothering to struggle from his fierce grip. Her eyes began to wander around for any witnesses that might see their confrontation.

"Doesn't matter how. Why don't you just dispose of that small happy _family _you have before I decide to take some steps. I'm sure you're still very aware of our rule," his mouth was so close to her ear that they almost touched. It sent shivers down her spine and made her mind remember her 'old life'.

No one is to have any contact with anyone outside the organization. If deemed necessary, contacts are only allowed to be _**temporary**_. How could she forget? This was the rule that _made _her see what the organization really is.

"Touch a hair on their head and you WILL see blood," the threat to massacre her friends was enough to shake off her fear and regain her composure. Her iron will reflected on her dangerous glare as she finally had the strength to meet his gaze.

Seemingly amused with her reaction, Sasuke released her arms while a sadistic smirk crossed his lips. "Protective aren't we?" malice and sarcasm reeked from his tone mixed with his irritating amusement.

A loud crash somewhere in the dark corner distracted her a bit then he was gone. Sakura released a breath she didn't realize she was holding until then. Relief was the first thing she felt. Relieved that he was gone. Fear is what she felt next and it lasted all throughout the night. _He knows where I am. 'They' will find me soon enough. _

The morning was awkward for everybody. Sakura was reading her thick medical textbook like nothing ever happened while Gaara continued to look at her as if she was sick. Ino was itching to ask her questions while Shikamaru was trying his best to distract her. Neji was eyeing Sakura as if she was a suspect and Tenten was hitting him because of it. Meanwhile, Kiba was trying his best to fit in with the awkward morning while Hinata remained absolutely quiet.

School would've been a great way to distract Sakura but upon arriving, a large poster on the bulletin board caught their attention. Sakura's eyes widened in shock seeing herself on it… in the clothes she was wearing last night when she met with… the guy in the photo had his face covered with a huge mysterious question mark. "Who is the lucky guy?" the quotation below in funny big fonts said.

Her usually confident face lost its color as she recognized the other person from what he was wearing. The guy was Sasuke, no doubt. The picture was taken from last night's confrontation.

Without a word, Sakura ran off with amazing speed. Making her way through the crowd with unbelievable pace. Gaara and the others tried to catch up but had difficulty making their way through the increasing number of people approaching to see the intriguing news.

That was the noise she heard last night. _How could I be so careless? _There was only one person who can do this. Only one had the authority to publish this ridiculous news and only one would have motive enough to make an effort. It was the president of the journalism club. She was sorely disappointed to see Gaara having only eyes for Sakura. Everyday she would make an effort to ruin Sakura's day but always failed miserably… except for today.

She was not racing to the club room to tear the president's hair off. But that is an idea. No. Sakura is running to the club room to save that bitch's life. No one has ever taken a picture of 'him' and lived. Maybe it was intentional after all… Sasuke knowing that he was being photographed then having her annihilated on _her _school ground.

The president of the journalism club whistled cheerfully as she watched her schoolmates crowd over her poster. Sitting on her desk, she checked her mail casually but her computer screen turned black then a crimson symbol of three commas in a circle appeared. Right at that moment, Sakura slammed open the door with something in her hand.

Someone is ready to kill. Her assassin instincts kicked in. The murderous intent was so obvious she could almost smell it. Her feet raced as her eyes scanned her surroundings. Automatically, she reached for her Kunai hidden under her skirt.

Finally, the clubroom was within eyes' reach. Doubling her pace, she kicked open the door only to see a sniper across the building targeting the clueless girl. Without rational thought, Sakura jumped at the girl with her blade still in her hand. The impact of the fall rendered the president unconscious but unhurt… badly. The shot never happened… thankfully.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Tenten had an accusing look on her face as she tore her away from the unconscious president.

It was only then did she realize what it looked like without the shot being made. The president on the floor unconscious with her blade almost against her throat. She was threatening the president or worse they suspect her of _trying _to kill the person who took the photo.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Ino had he same tone as Tenten as she looked at the girl on the floor.

Without saying anything, Sakura replaced her blade under her skirt and walked away. The others stared after her but no one followed.

"It seems you don't know her well enough to trust her," Gaara was staring at the window only to see someone holding a rifle but wasn't targeting anyone at all. It was as if he was there only to watch the events unfold in front of him.

The three girls' eyes widened in shock. "She saved her life," Neji's grey eyes were still on the sniper as Ino and Tenten exchanged guilty looks. The sniper casually walked away as if knowing no one would come after him. They can't risk to have their identities exposed not yet. Gaara was gone even before they noticed.

"There's only one difference between me and you guys," Sakura was leaning over the metal rail at the rooftop. She knew who was following her and she allowed him to. This is where she led him to.

"You see…" she faced him her eyes hidden by her long bangs. "You were _trained_ to kill…" as Sakura lifted her head. Her eyes had the look of a predator with a cornered prey, "I, on the other hand, was _born_ to kill,"

_**Little Falcon:** Yes! Another chapter down! Read and review. Let's see If I can still update Desert Rose II before my short vacation ends. _


	12. Chapter 12: Pale Sacrifice

**Chapter 12: Pale Sacrifice**

_**Little Falcon:** Ossu! How's everyone? Anyone missed me? You did? Awww, just for that you get an update! Read and review, ayt?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The president of the journalism club slowly opened her eyes to find herself in the infirmary. Around her were the people she last expected to see, they are one of the most famous students in school not only because of their looks or records but also because of their impact once you're in their presence.

"How are you feeling?" one of the girls asked monotonously as the other two did not bother even looking at her. Her almost translucent eyes reflected her blurry image.

"F…fine, I guess. Can I ask what happened? I don't remember anything except being in the club room," she was sure perplexed waking up in the infirmary with a stinging head and an almost bruised body as if she was thrown across the room.

"You don't remember anything after that?" the voice of the blond girl irritated her. It was as if she was under interrogation even though she was the one on the hospital bed. The threatening glint in her ocean blue eyes made the president nervous.

"Oi, Ino. Calm down," her boyfriend sitting lazily on the nearby bed said as he saw her shaking her closed fists.

"D…did I do something wrong?" she was almost afraid to ask as she felt the growing tension in the air. There was no denying it. Nobody was there because they were worried about her.

"Damn right, you did!" the last girl yelled at her so loud her eardrums hurt. With the way her entire body was shaking, she knew that she was still holding back.

"Tenten, it's not her fault," her long haired boyfriend gently placed his hands on her tensed shoulders to calm her down.

"Can I know what's going on?" she was scared but she was also getting impatient. What did she do to deserve this hostility from them?

"No," Ino coldly replied as she left the room without even looking at her. The others quietly followed. Leaving the shocked president on the bed confused.

"All the data about that guy in the poster was erased entirely by a hacker. Whoever did that _knew _how the words 'without a trace'," Shikamaru informed the group as they left the clinic.

"There was only one poster printed and that was the one Sakura peeled off," Kiba threw in to minimize another tension filled silence.

Their pink haired teammate together with Gaara left the school grounds an hour ago for med school. Ever since the 'event' with the president happened hours ago, not one word was spoken by Sakura to anyone of them except maybe for the one that was with her now.

"What the hell did we just do?" Tenten leaned against the wall as she no longer felt like walking around aimlessly. Ino silently sat on her side while the others did the same.

"Thanks," she hopped off his bike and fixed herself before walking into the university grounds.

"I'll pick you up at 9," he said never taking his eyes away from her. After their short conversation on the rooftop, she more distant than ever.

"No need," her reply was immediate and cold. She wouldn't even stop walking away from him or look back at him.

The university students gawked at the couple making out in the middle of the school grounds. A while ago, the guy was just standing by his motorcycle then he quickly made his way towards the girl. Pulled her in to his embrace and forced his lips on hers.

Sakura did not even bother to struggle against his kiss. She simply resigned to it. In truth, it was something she needed badly. An unspoken reassurance that someone still believes in her.

"I'll be here at 8," Gaara mumbled as his lips hovered centimeters away from hers then initiated another knee-weakening exchange.

His jade eyes narrowed dangerously at the crumpled poster on his hand. He wanted to see this bastard's face so badly he would do anything. Glancing back at the now silent university, he put his helmet on and started his bike. Then he met someone's eyes. For a moment, he thought he hallucinated at seeing the guy's eyes were crimson. Upon second look, they were dead black but still a chill ran down his spine as the guy returned his gaze as if seeing his eyes through his tinted helmet.

Confidently, this guy with spiked raven black hair finally broke the contact between their eyes as he made his way into the university. A smirk appeared on his handsome face as he still felt the motorist's eyes on his back.

Gaara couldn't help but feel threatened as their eyes met for the first time. This person who was just walking by made the killer in him excited for some unknown reason. Losing sight of the guy, he drove back to the school where the others were waiting.

Her long pink tresses played with the cool breeze as she stood absentmindedly on the rooftop. Upon instinct, her hands immediately went to her kunai holster hidden under her skirt as she felt his murderous intent.

"Some _**friends**_, you have," he spat the second word disgustingly as he moved out of the shadows. His onyx eyes reflected her stern expression. With her silence, he decided to continue. "That's why; I'm telling you there are no other people that would accept you except for us. We are after all, the same," with his last words, a blade shot towards his face but he avoided it with ease.

"Say that again and I'll make sure those will be the last words that'll come out of your mouth," Sakura pulled out several blades and expertly hold them in between her fingers.

The wind stopped as if it too was threatened by her words. Sasuke's arrogant smirk dissolved as he felt blood trickled on his neck.

"You go in first," Tenten forcefully pushed Neji to the door. Unusually, the gang except for Gaara and Sakura came home late. The sight of the parked motorcycle confirms the two are already home.

"What the hell is wrong with you girls? Its not like she'll eat you alive," he smiled making his prominent canine show. The puppy at his foot barked together with his chuckle as he opened the door. "We're home," Kiba voiced loud enough for the people in the house to hear. "Hmm, something smells good," he sniffed the air as did Akamaru.

"Welcome home," Sakura appeared from the kitchen followed by Gaara. "You sure are late," her voice, her actions were _so normal_. There were no hints of her acting or even forcing herself to be normal.

"What's this about?" Shikamaru was the one to ask even though the other three girls were almost dying to do so.

"Ah, it's my way of saying I'm sorry," Sakura gave an honest smile directly at the three people that remained speechless ever since they entered the house.

"That's supposed to be our line," Ino finally broke their silence with an apologetic tone.

"Is it? Then let's hear it," Sakura teased she turned her ear openly.

"Sorry…" the three girls mumbled incoherently while the guys tried to suppress their laughter.

"I can't hear you," she leaned her head further.

"SORRY!" they yelled as their faces were bright red with embarrassment. The four guys just sat around the table quietly as they watched.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Now, let's eat I'm starving," Sakura concluded as she winked playfully at them gaining their relieved smiles.

The food before them was a feast. Sakura was a very good chef. It was what they thought as they started to eat but midway their consciousness began to fade. Little by little, they dropped like a log.

Sakura sat on her chair as she witnessed each of them faint. Her emerald eyes held no emotions as she casually drank her champagne.

_I'm sorry everyone…_

_**Little Falcon:**__ You are to read and review that is your assignment! _


	13. Chapter 13: Not so Important

**Chapter 13: Not so Important**

_**Little Falcon:** Ossu! Yes, it's another update! Thanks for all those who reviewed shame on those who didn't (joke). Read and review again for a speedy update. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

For a while, she sat on her seat as everyone else around the table was in deep sleep. Her emerald eyes began to move from each person to the next. "It was fun while it lasted," then her gaze rested finally on the red headed assassin in front of her. "You made me think I can outrun my past. It gave me temporary peace in this lifetime of war," her body felt like it weighed a hundred times than normal as she rose from her seat.

Without looking back, Sakura left the dining room and was about to open the door when she heard a chair hitting the floor and a few dishes being broken. Upon instinct, she retrieved her blade from her boot and checked.

Blood trickled down his arm as his jelly legs struggled to stand up. His jade eyes fought the effects of the drugs as he carelessly grabbed the closest thing to help him stand. His vision was spinning but he knew he saw her about to leave.

"Red!" she dropped her blade on the floor to catch him before he hits the floor. "What did you do?" tearing a part of her shirt, she carefully dressed his wound. In truth, there are dozens of bandages just around the corner but Sakura was unable to leave his side.

"Do…you…have to…leave?" his speech was barely recognizable as he was losing his fight with the drug. His eyes focused on her face although he can barely make out her features. The warmth that held his hand gave him renewed strength to keep his eyes open.

Her hands were terribly shaking as she took his hand and place it on her face. "I have to run… until I run out of places to run," she was barely aware of her own tears dripping to his hand.

"Can't… I… be… your… place… to…go…to," Gaara hated that he sound just like a toddler babbling but that was the best thing he could do at the moment. Although his senses were in haywire, he focused on that warmth under his palm… and the feel of her tears.

Tears came relentlessly that moment. Sakura, one of the most exceptional assassins in all of Asia, was openly crying. "No… I'm sorry. I have to do this," with the greatest reluctance, she removed his hand from her face and laid it as his side while he sat unmoving. "Gaara, Never forget that I love you," she closed her eye forcefully as she kissed his trembling lips.

The door creaked open slowly then shut quietly- that was the last thing he heard when his consciousness finally faded.

It was the pain on his wound that woke him up from his unwanted sleep. Sticking a knife into your arm wasn't exactly what you would call a wake-up call but he had no choice at that moment. The bandage on his arm was stained with his blood but it still unnaturally held her scent.

Gaara didn't bother looking around anymore. The closed door was all he needed. She left and that's it. Making his way back to the dining room, he woke the others back quietly.

As they opened their eyes, none of them spoke a word. Not one. Tension hang so thick in the air you can barely breathe. Finally, someone broke the silence. It was Ino who began sobbing then let out her tears. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have accused her like that… I knew for years how can I just…" she can no longer bear to finish her statement as she buried her face in Shikamaru's chest to cry again.

That night, the house was quiet despite all the occupants present. The mess in the dining hall was cleaned up, everything was as it should be yet it was not. His strong jade eyes looked out the window as the brewing storm gave warning of its arrival with strong thunderclaps.

Everyone else were back in their room- doing their best to finally realize that Sakura's gone and will never return. The dark streets outside began to soak the first drops of rain.

Lightning split the skies for a second. His jade eyes clearly saw a figure watching him from the outside. He didn't know how but he was so sure he saw a pair of familiar crimson eyes.

Retrieving his pistol, Gaara tore the door open and ran cautiously under the rain. His eyes pinned on the stranger standing before their mansion. Immediately, he pointed his gun at him without hesitation. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" he growled as he stepped closer.

His raven hair was flattened by the rain but his blood red eyes gave him away. A smirk appeared on his wet face as he turned to look at Gaara. "I see she's already left you guys. I guess you weren't as important as you think you are," within a second, he dashed right in front of him and tackled him to the ground with his gun meters away from them.

The bandage from her shirt began to get soaked with more of his blood as Sasuke gripped it mercilessly. "It was wishful thinking in your part when you even thought that she belongs to you, Gaara," Sasuke mocked him as he pushed himself away from him.

As Gaara got back on his feet, he was alone under the rain.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Little by little, they did what they could to bring back what they can. To fill that void she made when she felt without a word. It was like waiting for a wound to heal- you can't make the pain go away or make the wound close in an instant… all you have left to do is wait until it gradually disappear.

Within that span of time, Gaara kept himself busy by researching about that mark they found in Kabuto's mansion. It was all he could do. Being under one roof with three couples is bad enough; this kept him from thinking of her.

In one peculiar day, someone showed at their doorstep. "I see you boys are doing well," his nose was still buried under some strange book as he entered the mansion.

"Glad to see you girls are holding up fine," their female sempai smiled at them as she closed the door behind her.

"We've come to tell you guys that your mission- protecting the list, will be extended until further notice. Apparently, the struggle for it's possession is highly controversial at the moment," Kakashi sat on the couch with _his _subordinates in front of him.

"We have received your reports about each unsuccessful attempt of different organizations to lay a hand on the list. You guarded it well. We must commend you. We also received you report about Sakura," Kurenai's eyes wandered to the three kunoichi in front of her. "You dealt with it well. You girls are going to be okay," she smiled genuinely at the three who merely nodded silently.

"She's really smart, you know," Kakashi for the first time, looked up from his book as they left the mansion.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai kept her gaze at the road.

"In order to protect those you are important to you… you must keep your distance," he quoted as he opened his book again.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	14. Chapter 14: Red String of Fate

**Chapter 14: Red String of Fate**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I just cut my hair. From my waist length hair, it's now barely reaching my shoulder… I feel a bit light headed. Oh… sorry about that. Here's another update. Read and review please. ___

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!!! _

The door bell echoed throughout the almost empty mansion. Several reloading of magazines and checking of pistols broke the silence as one occupant cautiously made his way to the door, with a pistol in his hand. Lately, there have been several attacks. Each targeting the list they were holding. Not one was able to succeed.

"Yo!" their silver haired superior peeked through the peek hole like a little kid. The one behind the door, blinked his grey eyes repeatedly as if making sure, Kakashi was really on the other side. The beautiful lady with layered hair beside his superior merely shook her head helplessly at her companion's childish actions.

Finally, Neji relaxed and signaled the others that were ready for battle, to stand down as well.

"You guys are doing an excellent job, as expected," Kakashi immediately entered the mansion as the door opened. Kurenai quietly followed while watching her subordinates with a proud smile.

__"What brings you here?" the guy with inverted triangle tattoos on his cheeks jumped on the sofa across the two. His large white dog, Akamaru, barked energetically now that the tension had subsided.

Ino, Tenten and Hinata approached their sempai soon after they hid their blades. Gaara, Neji and Shikamaru holstered their pistols and did the same.

"We've come to retrieve the list. The order has been given that they have finally decided who is responsible enough for such information," Kurenai crossed her legs as she informed the entire group- the guys included.

"With this, this mission is over," Kakashi received the list from Gaara casually then buried his nose back in the book he was reading.

"Does that mean that we… have to…" the blond kunoichi glanced at her lover, Shikamaru, then at Hinata and Tenten.

There was a moment of uneasy pause. "Don't get us wrong. We told you that 'this' mission is over. However, another mission was given and that still requires a joint mission between your group and theirs,"

The group released a breath they didn't realize they were holding. All except for a certain red haired guy. "What about this mission?" his tone was arrogant and demanding as always.

Several pictures landed on the glass tabletop. A boy about four or five with brilliant blue eyes and short blond hair was smiling so widely it was as if he had whiskers on his cheeks.

"Kanagi Naruki, the sole heir of the Naruki enterprise and the only eye witness to his mother's murder. His father Jiraiya Naruki was the one who contacted us for the mission," his eyes were still focused on his precious book as he explained.

"And the mission is?" his jade eyes narrowed in impatience as he showed no interest in the pictures, unlike the others.

"You guys are to protect Naruki until he takes his stand in court," Kakashi snapped his book shut and made eye contact with Gaara.

"You girls are to eliminate the people trying to kill Naruki. They call themselves Akatsuki," Kurenai gazed at her three kunoichi.

"Oi," Shikamaru finally showed interest in the topic. With his disapproving look, it was obvious what his words would contain.

"My kunoichi are trained to kill. Their mission almost always involves bloodshed. Unlike you _boys_, who kill only when there is no choice," Kurenai made her words crystal clear as her eyes traveled from one person to the next.

"Kurenai, that's enough," he grabbed her arm seriously. With that, the two left. The specifics of the mission were sent via e-mail.

The next day, the group arrived in front of an old Japanese manor. Its big wooden doors greeted them immediately. "Jiraiya-sama has been expecting you," a maid bowed lowly then showed them in. The wooden doors bolted shut as they entered.

A middle aged man with long spiky white hair wearing the traditional Japanese robe and hakama pants sat in the middle of the large receiving room. "Please," he gestured for the group to seat on the matted floor before him.

Even before, Jiraiya could talk. There was someone running on the corridors and was approaching them. A blond head popped from the corner. His sky blue eyes innocently staring at the new comers. "Are these the people who'll protect me?" the boy asked.

With a gentle smile, his father nodded. Soon after looking at each one of them, Naruki said "The doctor who saved me was so cool! We were able to escape from those bad guys and hide until dad came!" his eyes were glowing with admiration for that person. It made the girls smile.

"Naruki, can we grown-ups talk for a while?" Jiraiya had that tender, fatherly tone that gives a feeling of warmth from just hearing it.

"But I want to tell them about that doctor… ano ne… doctor had the same fiery red hair as yours!" he openly pointed at Gaara before the maid carried him away. "… Doctor used karate action to…" the boy was still talking even if he was already outside the room.

"Cute kid," Ino commented. Jiraiya smiled in reply.

"Kids have a way of exaggerating things. Just yesterday, someone tried to kill Naruki. Thankfully, there was someone who was able to hide him until we arrived. I never did get the name of that doctor," he prepared traditional Japanese tea while explaining.

"Danna-sama! (Master) Danna-sama!" the maid burst into the room with fear in her face. "Naruki-sama left the manor through a gap in the wall,"

"What?!" even before Jiraiya could react the people before him ran out the room in search for the boy.

"Naruki!" Hinata immediately saw the kid's blond head running away from them.

"You guys are lame! I'm going to find Doctor!" the boy mocked them by showing his tongue.

Gaara's pupils dilated then he withdrew his desert eagle. "Don't touch the kid," he pointed his gun at the man several meters away from Naruki. The others then noticed the guy pulling out his pistol.

His finger itched to pull the trigger but the guy was fast. The others barely had time to react when Naruki's attacker fell lifelessly on the ground. A scalpel buried in between his eyes.

"Gesh, I leave you for a second and you get into trouble," his heart almost stopped beating as he a voice he knew better than his own.

From the corner, a girl with flaming red layered hair walked towards the blond kid. The white doctor robe covered her sexy frame.

"Sa…sakura?!"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay?_


	15. Chapter 15: Irredeemable Past

**Chapter 15: Irredeemable Past**

_**Little Falcon:** Nihao! I hope you guys didn't forget about me immediately. Here is another update especially for you, my dear readers' request. Read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!_

"Sasuke-sama, Kanagi Naruki is still breathing. The assassin we sent was killed on the spot by some unknown bodyguards," one of his subordinates reported, bowing lowly in front of him as he sat behind his desk with his feet up on the table.

Reaching for their target's file, his onyx eyes slowly turned crimson as he took the picture and looked at it closely. A sadistic smirk appeared on his model-like face. "Tell Akatsuki, I'll be 'visiting' them two days from now," Sasuke's eyes remained fastened on the picture of the blond boy smiling so wide it was as if he had whiskers on his cheeks. _Too bad kid… you resemble 'him' a lot._

"Ms. Doctor!" the Kanagi kid ran up to her and wound his arms around her tightly. "I told you she was cool!" Naruki mocked his supposedly 'bodyguards' that were standing at a distance, watching them.

_That voice… I can't mistake it for somebody else's._His desert eagle slowly lowered to the ground as his fierce jade eyes focused on the lady doctor whose face he has yet to see.

As the doctor turned around, there was an unmistakable glint of recognition in her eyes; she didn't seem surprise as she saw the people behind her. Quietly, she made her way to them with Naruki holding her hand. "You must be the ones assigned to guard Naruki. I'm Dr. Scarlet," she introduced herself politely with a smile that could've fooled anyone.

Everyone was completely taken by surprise not only because Sakura's hair was now flaming red but also why she pretends that this was their first meeting. "That's right. We're Naruki's bodyguards officially as of today. Nice to meet you Doctor Scarlet," Shikamaru was the first react to her acting and acted his part well too.

"Naruki!" from a distance, the Kanagi head, Jiraiya called for his son worriedly. The boy immediately ran to his father's arms in response.

Her emerald eyes reflected the boy. Somehow everything faded and the only thing she can see was Naruki. Gaara didn't fail to notice it. His eyes traveled from Sakura to Naruki, trying to decipher the connection the two has.

"Ah, you're that Doctor from the other day that saved my son! Please, come with us," Jiraiya pleaded together with Naruki's puppy-dog eyes. When everyone was so sure the doctor would refuse, they were again caught unprepared as the lady doctor agreed with a smile.

"I wouldn't waste my time with small talk Dr. Scarlet. I want you to be Naruki's personal doctor," Even before everyone was settled into their seats, the Kanagi head laid out his offer blatantly. "When you saved my boy, you immediately knew he had a 'condition' and treated him expertly as no other doctor would've. Naruki already has a doctor but my confidence lies on you to take care of my son. _Please_," his eyes pleaded with fatherly love as he gazed at the lady doctor sitting across him.

"Your son has an advance case of hemophilia. It was something I researched that's why I was able to do the right thing for him," her emerald green eyes wandered to the open window. Outside was Naruki, playing with a toad in the nearby pond. For a long moment she remained quiet, contemplating the would-be consequences of her decision then she closed her eyes for a brief second. "It would be my pleasure to take care of him," she turned her gaze back to Jiraiya who was now grinning victoriously.

"Jiraiya-sama, there someone on the phone asking for you," the maid interrupted.

"Sorry to be rude but I leave you to introduce yourselves to each other. You're all grown-ups anyway," Mr. Kanagi said in a comical tone as he left the room.

Instantly, the tension in the room emerged. No one could speak or even look at each other in the eye.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" the blond kunoichi had the guts to ask the first question but Sakura answered with nothing so she pressed on. "I thought you left,"

"I _was_ leaving when Naruki's incident happened," Sakura replied casually as if she didn't leave at all.

"What's the kid to you anyway? If it was some other random kid, you wouldn't care less. You even agreed to stay just for him," Tenten butted in.

For the first time in months since she left, Sakura lifted her eyes to meet theirs. Courage and regret melded in her gaze. "Let's just say he reminds of the past I can't save," with that statement alone, they were rendered voiceless. "It is also the reason why I recommended you guys to protect Naruki,"

"You… you told Jiraiya-sama to hire us?" Hinata stuttered as her mind as well as the others' wanted to know more about this _past_ she was talking about.

"Dr. Scarlet," Naruki burst into the room with a jubilant face and pulled her outside. With that, their conversation ended abruptly.

_What am I doing?_Sakura's body landed softly on her bed as she reached her room. Her flaming red hair splayed all over the bed as she reflected on her actions. From the time she left and dyed her hair, she was certain of forgetting everything and leaving everything behind then the flaw in her plan appeared. The boy that reminded her so much of _him_ instantly erased all the plans she has made for herself. An overwhelming protective nature kicked in as she found herself defending the unnamed kid despite not knowing his predicament at all. Somehow there was a small part in her heart that wanted to see the kid's smile… _I wanted to see__**his**__smile again._

Walking over to the open window, the moonlight bathed her body and made her mind at ease for a moment. Her emerald eyes sharpened as she sensed another presence in the room.

Unable to react quickly her body slammed against the concrete wall, the body of her attacker piled on her completely. All her thoughts to retaliate dissolved as she met his jade eyes.

It was only now that they _this_ close was she able to realize how much she missed him- his cool water scent, his arrogant smirk, his fierce gaze, his overpowering presence and his addicting warmth. Her heart began to break again as she asked herself why did she ever think about leaving him.

Being so close to her was intoxicating her vanilla scent consumed his senses in a second. From the time he saw her again, had to summon every will power he has to prevent himself from pulling her into his arms and kissing every breath away from her. Gaara congratulated himself for the show of self-control but this was his limit.

"Just what am I to you, Sakura?" his voice was deep, rich and strong- just like how she remembered it to be. The fangs of guilt buried into her already broken heart as she felt the hurt behind his composed question.

Tears. Sakura's relentless, uncontrolled tears answered his question and immediately washed his anger away. The hands that gripped her arms quickly pulled her to his arms and crushed her lips with his.

For the first time in her life, she felt that she was forgiven. The warmth in his lips held no lie and even more when his tongue begged for entry while his hands crawled underneath her clothes.

The laptop lying on the table buzzed as an e-mail arrived for him.

"Hmm," Shikamaru carefully untangled his limbs from Ino's. The toll of their lovemaking still wore him off but he walked to his computer anyway , just to check his mail. There was only one person able to access his mail and it was Kakashi so the mail must be something important.

All the traces of sleep in his eyes lifted as he received an unknown video from an unidentified sender. As the video played, his stomach twisted and turned as a blond whiskered guy experienced the worst torture he had ever seen. _This guy looks a lot like Naruki… don't tell me this video is..._Confirming his theory, a young pink haired girl was bound on the other chair watching the torture happen.

"Naruto!" the young Sakura screamed.

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review okay?_


	16. Chapter 16: Baring Fangs

**Chapter 16: Baring Fangs**

_**Little Falcon:** My busy days are officially over! *Stretches* finally, I'll be able to update again! Watch out! Here we go again! Read and review just like always, okay? **Children watch TV for a while okay? This part is for older people only.**_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!_

Biting her lower lip, she suppressed her moans as she felt the warmth of his touch on her skin. His lips traveled from her lips to her ear, whispering "Let me see you…" as his hands made quick work of her clothes.

Her mind was in so much bliss that she only moaned in reply while receiving kiss fleeting kisses. "So beautiful," the absence of his warmth was the only thing that made her realize that she now only in her underwear. Her face grew warm under his zealous gaze.

"Gaara," she reached out for him while he was tearing off his shirt. Within seconds, his lips were devouring hers while his hands undo her bra. Her hands wandered to the expanse of his muscled back, caressing it seductively.

Sakura released a whimper as his lips enclosed on one of her taunted peaks. Her hands immediately went to his head, her fingers tousling his flaming red hair in ecstasy. Instinctively, she arched her hips to only feel the growing hardness in between his thighs.

Gaara groaned when she made contact with his need. Responding to her invitation, he grinded his hips with hers. The heat pooling in between her thighs was spreading throughout her body as his lips traveled to her other peak.

Her hands left fire in its wake as they explored his torso, oh so slowly. "Gaara," like a prayer she said his name on his ear then sucked his earlobe sweetly, gaining a moan from the owner.

When his lips were back stealing her breath away, his hands pulled off the last piece of garment on her hastily. Tenderly, his hand caressed her leg, to her thigh until he reached her liquid warmth.

Sakura had to cover her mouth as his fingers wove magic with her silky folds. "Ga-a-ra," she begged for him in between her pants of pleasure.

Seeing and feeling her need enough to match his, Gaara almost tore off his pants and boxers in response to her seductive plead. After a passionate kiss, he raised one of her leg and penetrated her slowly. She was unbelievably tight that it almost made him explode.

"Oh my god… you're so… AH!" she was unable to finish because he already began his first mind-blowing thrust.

The bed sheets were thrown on the floor as the two moved in an age-old rhythm together with their moans and groans.

"Gaara… I…I'm about to…" her vision was growing white as her senses focused on his every thrust. With another deep push, she felt herself gave way.

As her fingernails dug into his skin, he pushed his control to the limits as he quicken his pace. Together with Sakura, he released everything completely inside.

The sun was barely up when there was a knock on her door. The two woke up instantly then sighed at the same time. "Great, morning already," Gaara complained, wanting to spend more time at her bed.

"Yup, it's morning already so you better get up, bodyguard," Sakura intended to just give him a quick good morning kiss but he held her body still and ravished her mouth with his tongue until she was completely breathless.

Another knock ended their second kiss. "Enough," she gently pushed him back to prevent him from kissing her again. Hastily, Sakura wore a robe and answered the door.

"Are you still sleeping?" the little boy stood at her doorstep looking at her with his gentle sky blue eyes.

"Naruki, good morning," Sakura sat in order to be in eye's length with the kid. "Actually, you just came in time. Will you wait for me out here while I get dressed? Then, we'll go get breakfast okay?" she smiled sweetly after hearing Naruki's enthusiastic response.

"You seem happy today," there was a malicious grin on the dog lover's face as he elbowed Gaara playfully. Obviously, he knew the reason for his friend's good mood so his eyes wandered to the lady doctor sitting across the table with the little kid on her lap.

Jiraiya, the Kanagi family head, was always busy with work to join them for breakfast much to Naruki's disappointment so Sakura took it upon herself to always join him when eating breakfast.

The dreary tension in the air yesterday upon their reunion lifted like a fog with great thanks to the blond kid.

"I see Jiraiya-sama found a new maid," an older man with circular glasses and white lab coat appeared on the door way. "Oh my mistake, the term he used was 'assistant physician'," Sarcasm reeked on his every word.

Everyone grew agitated almost immediately.

"Nakamura-sensei," Naruki's voice trembled involuntarily upon sight of the older doctor.

"Naruki, why don't you go play in the yard with your new bodyguards while I talk with Nakamura-sensei," the lady doctor suggested as she made eye conversations with Ino, Tenten and Hinata. Without a word, they understood each other. Everyone left except for Gaara and Sakura

With Naruki running to the yard, Sakura rose from her seat as did Gaara.

"Hmm, why don't you go play robbers with the kid?" the arrogant doctor cocked his head at Gaara.

He was about to beat the living daylights out of the guy when Sakura interrupted.

"Nakamura-sensei, I believe Jiraiya-sama already told you about me," her tone was polite and kind.

"Nakamura Shindo, I look forward to having you as my assistant," his eyes wandered over her body maliciously like looking at her naked. In a display of unwanted courtesy, he extended his hand for a hand shake.

Gaara's blood boiled dangerously seeing another guy look at Sakura with those kind of eyes but it took only a glimpse from the lady doctor to quell his anger.

With a smile, she took his hand. "For twenty years, you have been smuggling drugs and organs to the black market. Five murders and three rape unsolved cases. You're _skill_is the one thing that keeps you here. I may be your _assistant_ but let me tell you this 'If you touch one hair on that boy's head without sufficient medical rationale, I will personally make sure you're dead'" Gaara smirked, feeling a sense of pride as he heard her threat. Nakamura-sensei grew pale and was breaking a cold sweat. "Oh, I'm Scarlet by the way. Pleasure meeting you, _sempai_," she shook his hand then walked away.

_**Little Falcon:** read and review onegai…_


	17. Chapter 17: Not Alone

**Chapter 17: Not Alone**

_**Little Falcon:** Hey guys! Did you wait long? Sorry, here's the update you've all been waiting for. Read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth!_

"Sakura looks better now," the blond kunoichi gazed at the red haired doctor as she examined the little boy they were supposed to guard.

"Yeah, I hope she'll decide to come back," the girl's translucent eyes smiled.

"We'll help her on whatever predicament she's in anyway," her blade twirled around her fingers expertly.

His lazy onyx eyes watched the three ladies absentmindedly. "Oi, Shikamaru?" his dog lover friend waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention. With a cluck of his tongue he turned to his teammate.

"What is it, Kiba?" there was a tinge of irritation that escaped his tone.

"What are you up about?" Kiba wasn't used to him being so cranky.

"You've been like that since yesterday. Is something wrong?" their ever so formal teammate, Neji, inquired politely.

His gaze wandered to the lady doctor. _I guess… I'll leave the 'telling' to her._The scenes he watched on that video burned into his mind. Even when he closes his eyes he can still see it. It made his insides turn uncomfortable upon unwilling remembrance. "It's nothing…" he mumbled. _This is so troublesome…_

As her stethoscope wandered to listen to the little boy's beating heart, a sinking feeling began to gnaw her heart but she didn't show it. With a smile, she removed it from his skin and helped the kid to get dressed. "There all done,"

As the blond kid scuttled away enthusiastically, she closed her eyes as her fingers touched her forehead. _I never realized it was this bad. What can I do?_The abrupt ringing of her cell phone almost made her jump out of her skin. The number was unregistered but she picked it up anyway.

"You look great with that red hair," her heart almost stopped beating. Uncontrollably, her body was shaking. It was suddenly difficult to breathe. She didn't have to ask who it was. His voice was always in her nightmares… together with _his_cries of pain… and last breath.

"What…do…you…want?" Sakura was able to utter even through her breathless lungs.

"Sakura?" turning around, she found his jade eyes looking at her worriedly. Trying to regain her confident self, the lady doctor dropped the call with a shut of her phone.

"What is it Gaara-kun?" she prayed to the gods that he won't notice anything wrong.

"Who was on the phone?" he cocked his head at the cell phone she was gripping rather tightly.

"No one important," she ended the conversation with a forced smile. His eyes remained on the thing in her hand. He had a feeling that he wouldn't hear a proper answer no matter how hard he asked… so he didn't.

The dark tint of the helmet reflected the full moon. Her black sneakers didn't make a sound as she walked over to her parked motorcycle. Her hands covered with fingerless gloves wandered to the blades concealed at her back. The tight spaghetti strap she was wearing, hugged her curves, almost revealed her ample bosom but didn't hide her kunai well so she wore a leather jacket that was almost the same length as her short shorts that seem to embrace her buttocks like a second skin. Another set of blades were strapped on one of her long flawless leg.

As the huge gates opened, she got on and pumped life to the engine. The roaring of her engine was drowned by the chaos in her head. _This is the right thing to do. They'll protect him I'm sure. They'll do fine without me._

"Ms. Doctor?" the little voice pulled her out of her reverie. Raising the shield from her face, she saw the Kanagi kid wearing pajamas, brushing sleep from his tired eyes but was still walking up to her.

_Naruki?_The people behind the kid stepped into the light. Their eyes staring at her accusingly. Cutting the engine, she removed her kunai strap before swing her legs to hop out of the bike. "What are you still doing up, Naruki?" she looked only at his sapphire eyes. Afraid to look at anybody else's most especially _his._

"You're leaving, aren't you?" tears immediately sprung from the kid's eyes as he stomped his feet to the ground. When she replied with nothing, Naruki hugged her legs. "Don't go! Don't leave. I promise I'll be good. I'll eat my veggies and I won't cry when you give me my shots,"

_Don't go. Don't leave._Those were the words she wished _he_had said back then. Now, hearing them from a person that reminds her so much of _him_made her heart crumble to the ground. _How can I leave you again? Not now… never again._

"What are you saying Naruki?" Upon removing her stifling helmet, her long pink tresses flowed down her waist. It surprised everyone but not _him._There was a triumphant smirk plastered on his handsome face as he gazed at her.

"Wow, Ms. Doctor. You look great," the kid mumbled, still entranced by her change of appearance.

"Naruki, I'm just going to get some fresh air. I'll never leave you behind," she pinched his cute nose. "Now, go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning,"

"Okay!" the bright smile on his face was just priceless. Right then and there, she knew the decision she made was right.

Replacing her helmet, she walked back to her motorcycle.

"Just where are you going?" Ino put her hands on her hips like a nagging mom.

"Don't worry I'll be back before my curfew," Sakura replied as she hopped on.

"Don't fight with other kids okay?" Tenten imitated Ino.

"I'll be good," her engine roared to life.

"Play nice…" Hinata smiled like a mom should when sending off her kid to school.

"Always…" she snapped the shield in place. Someone roughly rode on her back when his strong arms wound around her tiny waist, a smile split her face.

"Mind if I tag along?" his sexy voice sent shivers down her spine. His teasing hands tenderly caressed her flat stomach.

"Not at all," slapping his hands to behave, she peeled off the driveway and into the night.

His muscled arms were crossed in front of him while the last man's body hit the ground. His jade eyes watched her long pink hair swayed with the night breeze while several men were battered and unconscious at her feet.

The phone from one of her opponents rang in her hands. Casually, Sakura placed it to her ear. "I'm tired of running. Sasuke… If you want me, come get me,"

A malicious smile broke his handsome face as the call was ended abruptly. "Interesting…" his onyx eyes turned crimson as he lifted a picture frame at his desk. Throwing it in the air, a bullet shattered the glass and went through the picture.

_**Little Falcon:** read and review please…_


	18. Chapter 18: Chains of Yesterday

**Chapter 18: Chains of Yesterday**

_**Little Falcon:**My self-imposed holiday is now officially over so here I am with a fresh update. Just like always: read and review okay?_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

Everything was growing painfully dark now as the grip on her neck mercilessly tightened. Even with her weakening physical protests, his fingers didn't even move. Her squinted eyes can still see clearly the color of blood in his eyes. "I've been looking everywhere for you," his nose breathed in her scent as he maliciously whispered against her tousled pink tresses.

Her strength was diminishing fast together with her air supply. In the back of her mind, somehow she was thankful that she was alone now. If someone deserves to get hurt then that would be her and her alone.

_Flashback…_

"Just where are you going?" she stopped reaching for the gate lock midway as she turned around to see her three teammates looking at her accusingly.

"Grocery. Do you want something while I'm at it?" tossing a strand of stray hair to her back, she sighed like a child enduring a mom's nagging.

"We're going with you," her blond friend crossed her arms in front of her adding a _no matter what_mental statement.

"No! You're here because you're supposed to protect Naruki. Do your job and protect him," Sakura snapped as she glared at Ino.

"Neji and the guys are here. Why are you so protective about him anyway?" their weapon specialist, Tenten, joined the heated conversation.

"Sakura, we want to protect you," her translucent grey eyes reflected her incredulous face.

"_Protect me?_Are you guys kidding? You wouldn't last a minute against _him_. Whatever made you think you can go head to head against them?" shaking her head, she watched them scowl at her.

"Now, that was a bit harsh. I know you're better than us but that doesn't make you…" Ino snarled and was about to lunge at her but Hinata came in between them.

"Stop thinking, just because you can throw fancy blade at a target, you can face any adversary. Get real or else you'll be lying face down in the pavement because of your overconfidence," she spat her last statement before leaving the manor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" her broken temper resounded throughout the place that it sent the guys together with the little boy they were protecting to see what was wrong.

"Sakura went outside alone," the only level headed one, Hinata, explained to the rest but was facing the red head that just nodded silently and left. Naruki got disappointed for the lack of action and ran along their wide garden carelessly.

After screaming her heart out at her lover, the sniper, Shikamaru, went unusually silent that everyone took notice. "I think I know the reason why Sakura's acting that way…" reluctantly, he led the way to the presentation room.

_End of Flashback…_

Only inexperienced assassins strike at high noon that was what she thought but she forgot to add that… _gifted_ killers do not fear anything anymore. One moment she was buying cereals for Naruki and apology snacks for her friends then she was slammed on a pillar and strangled, on the next.

By the position she's in, no matter how great her martial arts were, it was impossible to get out of his hold especially when she's still a woman and her enemy is a well-trained man AND the head of the number one assassin group in THREE continents.

"Where's your prince now, princess?" her eyes struggled to keep open as her hands fell lifelessly on her side.

"Right here," with the last ounce of her strength her eyes flew open as she recognized his deep, arrogant tone followed by gunfire from his signature desert eagle. At once, Sasuke let her go, evaded a fatal shot and dissolved in the darkness.

Trying to force the air in her lungs once more, she coughed forcefully while caressing her neck. Her eyes immediately searching the darkness for any signs of him or his murderous aura. None. Then she turned her gaze at the man that knelt in front of her without a word and carried her to his motorcycle.

"Red, why are you here? You should be with Naruki. Is he ok?" she croaked as she leaned her head against his muscled chest. Her strength unable to return despite the absence of the deadly grip.

"Safe with the others," Gaara growled. His tone indicated no other questions will be answered after. Even with his short victory against her potential killer had no effect on his ego. He knew that that damned Uchiha never planned to fight back, instead of elation he felt somewhat insulted especially when he saw that cocky smirk on his face.

"NO! NARUTO!" the girl's horrified scream filled their ears but was contained inside the soundproof room. Their eyes never dared to blink as they saw how one person can stand almost all the inhumane torture he was in. His unruly blond hair soaked in sweat and blood. His sky blue eyes barely open from its swelling and bleeding. No inch of skin untouched. No part unattended. And everything was done right in front of her emerald eyes.

_STOP IT!_They have taken many lives before and had a good night's rest after but what they saw made their stomach turn and rendered them paralyzed, unable to stop the video from continuing to another level of grotesque torment. No one can even breathe. The video kept playing from bad to worse until the girl's screams were reduced to whimpers. Her tears shouted more now than her voice.

Suddenly, the screen exploded without warning. Everyone almost jumped out of their skin, drew their weapons and prepared for battle. Two figures stood in the doorway. One of them still held his smoking gun in front of him, indicating what caused the explosion.

Her emerald eyes still fixed on the broken screen as if still seeing it playing. Her world suddenly went dark and the only thing remaining is her and her past playing in widescreen like an old movie. Even if she squeezed her eyes shut, nothing went away. "Aren't you supposed to be watching Naruki?" her voice was shaking terribly, almost no one understood or even bothered to listen.

So many questions filled their heads but never made it to their mouths. They stood there frozen, staring at her like she was some sort of ghost.

"Who… who is he?" no one needed some explanation about who _he_ was. At the end of the day, Hinata, the last person everyone expected to speak, was the one who stepped forward and asked.

Gaara finally let down his gun and listened to her every breath without looking at her eyes. "He's Naruto… my fiancé," her eyes finally opened and smiled at her pale teammate. Everyone was so shocked they can't even react.

"How did you escape?" Shikamaru who was the first to watch the clip but only made it through one minute, tried a different approach.

Slowly, she turned her head to face him. "Escape? Whatever made you think I did?" the smell of earth plagued her nostrils as if replaying what she was about to say. "North Cemetery. Under the marble tombstone of 'Elizabeth Bathory', the Blood Countess," her chuckle was so dark it sent shivers down their spine. "I was buried alive,"

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review please…_


	19. Chapter 19: Stained Shadows

**Chapter 19: Stained Shadows**

_**Little Falcon:**This is only a PART of my tribute for Gaara's Birthday ^_^. On this day, no stories will be updated when he's not in it. Read and review please…_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own that idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth._

"Wha…what did you say?" the blond girl's lips shook as she looked at her pink haired teammate with horror in her eyes.

_I knew no secrets ever stay hidden. I just thought… I had enough time to tell them the truth… not in this way._Everyone's eyes were followed her as she entered the room, the door shut quietly behind her. "When I told you 'I'm different from you guys', I meant it," as she spoke she pulled out the contents of her grocery bag on the table. "You had your first kill at 11," she glanced at Ino and Neji. "13," then at Shikamaru and Hinata. "14," Tenten and Kiba. "9," finally at Gaara. Everyone froze as they looked at their favorite snack sitting in front of them, their dark past easily discovered. "I'm sorry. It's a force of habit," whether she was apologizing for her invasion of privacy or about the snacks… no one bothered to care. "I had my first kill when I was 3," casually, Sakura sat first and opened her favorite pudding.

Their pupils dilated upon hearing her words. "That was one of the things you wanted to know ever since, right?" she scooped and swallowed. Shikamaru and Hinata had the same thoughts that made them pale. _Did she know? That I tried to look into her profile?_"Since you guys have been in the business long enough, I guess you probably heard about the 'Shadow Children', right?"

"B..but it's just a myth, right? Children made by choosing the best killers and having them bare offspring?" the dog lover tried to chuckle but it was a failed attempt. Because her emerald eyes were smiling so menacingly, it made him shut up completely.

"It was with a candy, my first kill. I remember it so clearly even if I shouldn't," she leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "One of my trainers told me to give the candy to this old guy and smile. My eyes watched closely as the man's mouth foam right after he ate what I gave," her chuckle sounded so real. "For us, watching a person die is as natural as watching them breathe,"

"We?" his jade eyes didn't tremble with disbelief like the others. Instead, it held quiet strength the others obviously lacked. Knowing this, Sakura met his gaze then nodded.

"Sasuke, Naruto and I were one team. The best in ending lives," her hand waved in the air like she was saying something so common. "Priests, politicians, sinner or saint, we didn't care. We were thought never to care. Our mission is the sole reason for living. If I didn't mess up back then no one should've known about the organization. Not a whisper would exist,"

"You…"

"Ending lives is in our blood. Never in yours," the empty pudding cup landed squarely on the trash bin. Taking a moment to look each one in the eye, "You haven't shed enough blood to enter _our_world," the door closed again, leaving them speechless for several minutes.

_Flashback_

"He…he's our target?" the girl's emerald eyes shook in disbelief as she looked at her two teammates questionably. Through the binocular, a little boy maybe about three or four played merrily in the playground, clueless of what fate has in store for him. Her long pink hair played with the chilly evening wind.

"I'll take care of the bodyguards," his onyx eyes held no resentment against what they were about to do while the girl was having doubts for the first time. For countless times, they had killed any target given but this was the first that their target was younger than them. According to information, the kid was _liability_ of one of their top clients so they wanted to erase him. It was that simple… and yet why can't she just do what was asked?

His sky blue eyes reflected the hesitation in her face. "I'll take care of the kid," he wove his fingers through his unruly blond hair as they checked their weapons and prepared to head out.

Her task was just to be a back up. Help Sasuke with the guards and nothing more. But when Naruto's finger was already in the trigger, her body moved on its own accord to push the gun away from the kid. "Don't! Don't kill him," something warm made her vision blurry and trickled down her cheeks. _Are these tears?_They were the first ones she's shed and she didn't know how to stop them.

"What the hell are you doing! Kill the target!" Sasuke shouted as he finished his job and ran to them.

"Don't, please," her hand gripped Naruto's so tight, her fingers dug into his skin. Her emerald orbs reflected his boyish grin of defeat.

_BANG!_The two turned around to find Sasuke's bullet planted on the kid's forehead.

No sound escaped her lips as her heart screamed while her eyes saw the crimson liquid pooling around the small lifeless body. _NO!_

_End of Flashback…_

The liquor burned its way down her throat as she chugged the glass empty. Quickly, she grabbed the bottle, eager for a refill. No matter how many vodkas she consumed, images of her past continued to play in her mind. There was no stopping it. Mercilessly, it played on.

_Flashback_

His grip on her hand was tight and sweaty but he never let go. Their legs hurt from running for hours. Their body couldn't keep up any longer but his determination didn't waver. "You got to get out of here! I'm the one they want but I'm sure they'll also come after you," he said in between his pants as he turned on a corner.

"No! It's my fault! If only I didn't…" it was so new to her… crying. She cursed the day she knew how. _Tears… useless._Yet, they continued to trickle down her face.

"Get out of here and live the life you want. Don't you dare die!" those were his words before he ran in the other direction to distract their pursuers.

There was no getting out. After all, how can one get out if he was born in it to begin with? It wasn't long before Sakura found herself tied on a chair with her blond teammate in front of her while her other teammate stood a few feet away from them with their trainers at his side.

"Failure is not an option," those words echoed throughout the dark room. Followed by the horrors that will plague her every sleep. "This isn't his hell, it's yours,"

"SASUKE! MAKE THEM STOP!" the ropes bit through her skin with her fruitless struggles as she watched Naruto's life slowly slipping away with each blood drawn.

"Sa…ku…ra…-chan," he tried to meet her eyes through his almost closed eyes. "…Live…" then his eyes became dull and his head dropped lifelessly.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!"

_End of Flashback…_

Just like before, tears streamed down her face as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from releasing any audible gasps. Her door cracked open but she didn't bother to look.

Sakura was the very image of confidence and power in his mind but seeing her now, drunk and crying helplessly, made him realize that no matter how great she is, she's still a girl who needs somebody's protection.

Without a word, Gaara locked the door and carried her to bed. All night, she cried in his arms and all night he kissed her tears away.

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review please…_


	20. Chapter 20: Intimidating Challenge

**Chapter 20: Intimidating Test**

_**Little Falcon:** So sorry for the late update, I was busy and I still am but how can I not update when I hate making people wait. I'll write whenever I can so please be patient, okay? Just like always, read and review._

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea, that's all. If I did own the series I'll be the happiest person on Earth._

_How many days has it been? Three? No, maybe more._In the long hours that they were awake, Naruto would scream in pain and Sakura would cry and beg for it to stop. When they finally stopped, rats nibbled on their skin if they try to even close their eyes. A moment to rest was impossible, not for a single second. All those time, _He_ was always present watching them with his cold merciless dark eyes.

"N…Naruto…" her voice was broken after so many pleas. Their day ended with their trainers finally slamming the door closed and leaving them in the middle of the cold darkness. "…Naruto…" she heard herself sob. With every painful breath that she heard he took, a flood of relief came and then overwhelming fear was at its heel, she was afraid that that was the last breath he'll ever take.

"Go… Gomensai, Sakura-chan," she flinched hearing the pain so evident in his voice. His usual lively spirit now broken like his body. He never out grew calling her by her childhood name even though she was almost a lady now.

"W…what for?" In the pitch-black darkness, her emerald eyes tried to seek his face. She tried to sound casual but it was a failed attempt when she can't stop herself from sobbing.

"I don't think I can…"

"I love you," her tears silently dripped to the floor as she put a stop to her blond friend's statement with those bold words. From the time she can remember, Naruto had always blurted out his feelings for her- saying those three words whenever he can but she never found herself replying to it in anyway. Now here she is, sounding like a babbling idiot with the words he always wanted to hear.

"No, you don't," somehow she can see his boyish grin on his battered whiskered face at the midst of darkness. "…but thanks for saying it," she was the best at deceit but there was always one person who can see through her lies. It hurts her to hear that he doesn't believe her but what hurts her most was that she forced herself to say those three words just for his benefit and he found out immediately. She felt lower than low, more horrible than the ones who caused him the greatest physical pain.

Somehow a comforting warmth kissed her tear stained cheeks until her tears finally stopped flowing. _I love you, Sakura…_that voice didn't belong to Naruto… She found herself being pulled out of her deepest despair and towards a needlepoint light ahead. As she grew closer, it got bigger until blinding light was surrounding her.

The first gentle rays of the morning seeped through her thin curtain as she lay on her bed alone. Still half asleep, her arm searched for his warmth beside her automatically. His side was still warm even though he wasn't in the room. Her swollen emerald eyes gradually opened to look at the rising sun.

"Gaara! How is she?" he was immediately lunged by the blond kunoichi as he caught sight of them in the conference room they used yesterday. The television was replaced but the tension didn't disappear. By the looks of their eyes, no one has slept.

Brushing his unruly crimson locks carelessly, his jade eyes first looked accusingly at them, making sure that they were aware of what they made Sakura go through before he spoke. "She's a great assassin but never forget that she's still your friend," everyone immediately became uncomfortable with guilt after hearing his words.

Without warning, all the lights in the manor went out. Even before they can think of a next move, a shadow appeared from nowhere and began to attack them all. One by one, they fell, not one able to land a single hit.

They were already writhing in pain on the floor as they watched with their trained eyes the battle between Gaara and the shadow. One quick moment and it ended with his Desert Eagle on his opponent's head while the shadow's blade tip was already lightly digging through his throat.

"A roomful of killers and yet only one was able to make me draw my blade," the shadow said. Soon after, the power's back. Lights flickered until they steadied.

"That voice…" Hinata and the others remained motionless as the shadow removed her hood and revealed her identity.

_That's impossible! The fighting style she used was completely another level compared to what she's been showing us for the past years._Tenten swallowed as the two laid down their weapons. _Then that means, that all those time… she was holding back…_

Sakura was wearing her dark kunoichi outfit. The one she used when she was called one of the Shadow Children. With a swish of her blade and a flick of her wrist she sheathed her sword and approached her opponent. Her hand gently touched his shallow wound on his neck then wiped the blood away. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

With an arrogant smirk, Gaara placed his hand on top of hers then gave a smile reserved just for her eyes only which she returned without hesitation.

"What was that for?" the dog lover was clearly irritated to have his ass kicked in front of his lover.

"To show you the 'difference' I was talking about," Sakura turned around but their hands were still linked, their fingers intertwined. "I _was_going to tell you to stay out of this but I think I know you guys too well," she glanced at the three girls that were smiling now. "So I give you a choice: Either be a senseless road kill…OR… you could become better killers. Your choice," she didn't have to hear their answer just by the fierce look in their eyes, she knew they already achieved the first step in becoming a greater assassin.

That afternoon Sakura was alone in her lab, still working to find a cure for the little boy, Naruki's strange illness when her phone rang. Her pupils dilated as her hand was losing its strength to hold the phone against her ear. Her breath came in panicky inhales. As the person on the other side of the line ended the call, the lady doctor ran to the main gates in unusual speed. Mentally preparing herself, she took in a long breath before she pulled the doors open.

There it was. A marble tombstone under which was she buried years ago. On its almost glassy surface was the code name of the greatest assassin of the Shadow Children. _Blood Countess…_

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review please…_


	21. Chapter 21: Blind Side of Truth

**Chapter 21: Blind Side of Truth**

_**Little Falcon:** I've finally risen from my ashes! I can't update these past few months because my laptop, Viper, broke and now that he's at top condition again, I can write to my heart's content so watch out. Oh just like always, read and review please._

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't own anything just the idea. If I did, I'd be the happiest person on earth._

Forked lightning split the moonless night sky, followed by the roaring thunder that echoed in his dark office. His phone was still in his hand. It had been hours since his last conversation with the person on the other line but he still holds it as if expecting a call.

Leaning back on his high chair, another blinding flash illuminated the room. For a moment, his onyx eyes caught a glimpse on the broken picture frame on the carpeted floor. No one was allowed to go inside this room without his permission, even the maids, so it was no surprise that the picture he threw and shot still lies untouched on the spot where it fell. 

As the darkness reclaimed the place, his crimson eyes remained fastened on the photo where three kids were smiling enthusiastically with no care in the world. But one of them… was erased in the picture with a bullet hole in the face.

_Flashback…_

"We eliminated the target. The mission was carried out!" a teenager with spiky raven black hair and onyx eyes talked to the group of elders without fear. His entire body shook as he stood in between the people who trained them and the door that led to the torture chamber.

"Wrong! You may have disposed of the kid but your teammates showed absolute disobedience by hesitating to take the shot," Sasuke's blood froze as he realized that the possibility of defeating the elders with reason became unreachable. An assassin should never hesitate. There should only be the mission and nothing more that would trigger their actions. What his teammates did was sympathizing with the enemy… probably the worst thing a killer should do. "And now because of those insolent fools, the world knows 'we' exists! No sugar-coated rationalization can ever erase that and therefore their punishment will be the worst there is!" Their superior proclaimed as the others agreed in unison.

"The one who failed to kill will be put out in the manner that everyone in this organization will never forget," Sasuke's arms were restrained by older members as the elders continued. "As for the other one… she will share the same fate,"

"Do you really plan on killing this organization's top assassin?" Another pair of crimson eyes glowed as its owner step out of the darkness.

"Stay out of this, Itachi! You may be a candidate to be part of the council but you're overstepping your bounds,"

"I'm simply making you understand the consequences of what you are about to carry out," his gaze calmly passed his little brother before he looked at the council head on. "This team has had the first and only 100% success rate in fulfilling their mission. Their loss leaves a crucial impact," just from this implication the council grew restless.

"If we leave them as they are, other members would think this act is forgivable. We MUST make an example out of them!" Danzo, one of the council members, tapped his cane on the floor making the others agree reluctantly. "However, I see the point of your opposition,"

In all this argument, Sasuke found his voice trapped in his throat. He was left with no option but to listen as their fate was decided before his eyes.

In the end it was a decision made by their elected superior, Nagato that remained absolute. "Tainted Sun also known as Uzumaki Naruto will experience every level of pain. If he survives within three days, he will be left to live. Blood Countess, Haruno Sakura, would watch his torture until she realize the fault in her views and return to that cold hearted assassin she once were. And as for you Broken Blood," everyone faced the now pale faced teenager who struggled to look brave. "You are to witness everything while standing by their side. If you so much as bat an eyelash, she too will die,"

Just with that Naruto's fate was decided. No one had ever survived that punishment for even a few hours how much more for three days? However, his and Sakura's are different. He may not have done anything to save his whiskered teammate but he would do everything to let her live.

Only an hour has passed since the order was given yet it felt like forever in his personal hell. His best friend was almost cut open in front of him while Sakura cursed and begged at him to help them. Right then and there, Sasuke knew these sounds will be the ones he will be hearing every moment of his life, like a haunted conscience he can never block out.

When his brother intervened for his friends' sake, he was thankful that they were given a chance to live after the punishment was over but now that it was taking place, he wished that he should've let them to die. Death was a hundred times better than this.

As the door closed behind him, his insides turned as his legs shook before they gave way. Leaning on his hands, Sasuke felt the bitter bile build up on his mouth before throwing up. He thought he had seen enough to have an iron gut but he thought wrong. The last thing he remembered was hearing Sakura yell the whiskered blond's name before everything turned dark.

"NARUTO!" Instantly, he shot out of bed and ran into the holding cell to find it empty. His pupils dilated as he dashed for the council's meeting room.

His jaw tightened upon seeing Danzo casually walking towards him with a spine-chilling smile on his face. "WHERE ARE THEY?" Sasuke gripped the old man's shoulders and shook them violently.

"The council was extremely displeased with the effect of the punishment on them and therefore deemed it ineffective, so they finally realized the only way to strike fear into the heart of the organization's members,"

Soon after hearing the horrifying details, he raced for the cemetery. Rain poured in blankets of water over the town as he dug on the wet, compact earth with his bare hands. "Sakura, hang on," Was it rainwater that trickled down his cheeks or were they tears? He didn't bother to answer or to even feel his fingernails tearing from his nail beds with every handful of earth he scrapped out.

"I'm sorry, little brother," a voice said from behind before he felt a hit on his nape. A handful of dirt remained in his closed fists as he was carried back. The new marble tombstone watched as the two figures disappear.

_End of Flashback…_

A boy with unruly sun-yellow hair and bright blue eyes smiled so widely that whisker-like folds appeared on his cheeks. At his side was a girl with long pink hair that made her emerald eyes more dazzling with the radiant light. And at the other side was another boy… his face was taken by the bullet but his arms were crossed arrogantly and tips of his spiky raven black hair remained on the edges of the hole.

Quietly, the only person in the room picked up his coat, walked over the photo and shut the door.

"Would you like to know where 'he' is buried?" She thought she had prepared herself against anything her former teammate can throw but she was gravely mistaken. She found herself speechless, not a smart retort or even an innocent syllable out of her mouth. "I'll send you a message where," within hours after that conversation, her marble tombstone was found on the gates of the manor.

Just like a repeated scene, blankets of rain poured relentlessly as Sakura dug continuously. Her porcelain skin covered with grime and dirt and her long pink hair sticking to her neck and body with every movement. Her emerald eyes widened in surprised to hear her shovel hit something other than dirt. With difficulty, she swallowed as she cleared out the earth covering the wooden casket.

Her hands were shaking and her eyes were misted with tears as she took a long pain breath before she opened the lid. Her heart fell together with her tears as she looked at an empty casket. She bit her lower lip so hard that it bled. Her tears didn't show any signs of stopping so she shut her eyes and let the hard rain wash them away.

"I never knew you would stoop so low as to use 'him' to get to me," she didn't have to open her eyes to know who was watching her. They have been at each other's company enough to feel each other's presence.

"This was the only way I can talk to you," his tone was sincere as he offered his hand to pull her out of the ditch.

Slapping his hand away, Sakura crawled out of the hole without looking away from his eyes. "Too late, no matter what you say now will all be lies to me. There's no trust left in me to believe in you," she muttered as she stepped back.

The pain in her eyes was the same pain he saw years back, when she was tied on a chair begging him to help them. His helplessness back then paralyzed him now. He knew what she said was true, she would never believe him now. "If you won't listen voluntarily, then I'll just have to _make _you listen,"

Gunshots created a barrier in between them as another player entered the scene. "You didn't think I would make it that easy, did you?" his jade eyes glared at him ferociously as his unoccupied arm held Sakura tightly.

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review please…_


	22. Chapter 22: First Blood

**Chapter 22: First Blood**

_**Little Falcon:** Sorry for the long wait. As always I have prepared a lot of excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them so I leave you with my sincere apologies and this long awaited update. Read and review as usual. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The dark mansion's front doors burst open together with the clap of thunder. A shadow stood in the middle of the doorway. With a flash of lightning, his crimson eyes lit up. Each he took made a puddle of mud on the marbled floor. His trench coat held several bullet holes but no blood.

His angry fist slammed against the huge mirror hanging on the wall. It shattered upon impact; its pieces breaking into smaller ones upon hitting the floor. The blood trickling from his hand seemed to have no effect on the owner as he headed upstairs towards his office.

"Sasuke-sama," one person dared to block his way. He was older than him but he showed great respect for his young superior.

"Get…out…of…my way," Sasuke directed his lethal glance at him but he remained unshaken.

"I think it's about time we dispose of the _kid_. He's served his purpose anyway," the subordinate boldly suggested.

"No…" the word passed through his gritted teeth before he pushed him aside.

"But the elders think…"

In a flash of lightning, the older guy was held several inches from the floor by Sasuke's deadly grip. His crimson eyes craving for blood. "I don't care what the elders say. Don't touch the kid," effortlessly, he threw his body across the corridor like the guy was just a piece of paper.

His door slammed shut. Soon after, the subordinate rose from the floor and straightened his clothes. His beady eyes glared at the closed door before he put on his white lab coat and round glasses.

"What on earth happened?" It was the blond kunoichi, Ino, who asked while the others remained quiet, waiting for the answer.

Her emerald eyes were directed downwards but wasn't really looking at anything. Her drenched body moved like a corpse held by strings as they made their way inside. The hit man with her shook his head to quiet them down as he supported her every step.

"Ms. Doctor? Why are you wet?" Everyone was so concerned about Sakura that they didn't even notice the kid entering the room. In front of her, Naruki looked up in worry.

Gaara was surprised to see her stand on her own as if regaining her old strength only to find her kneeling before Naruki then embracing the kid as if he would disappear.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered as she held her small head in her hand. "I'm so sorry…" she shut her eyes as her arms tightened around his small form. Tears sprung from her eyes and trickled down her chin ceaselessly together with her repeated apology.

Tenten looked at Hinata and Hinata looked at Ino. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets while Kiba patted his dog's head gently. Neji looked at Gaara who had his fists clenched so tight, they were bleeding. They knew her apologies weren't because she was wet or something trivial. The words she's uttering now weren't for Naruki… they were meant for the person he reminded her of… the person who can never hear those words… Naruto.

Usually, a kid in this situation would've been freaked out and run but not this one. Although he was already having a hard time breathing, he held out until the lady doctor began to calm down. "It's all right. I'm not mad… so please stop crying. I hate seeing women cry," said Naruki as he patted her back.

Sakura drew back instantly. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked at the whiskered kid. _Those exact words… they were… __**his**__… _"Next time, if you're going to play under the rain, let me join in too…" her surprise was taken back. It was nothing but mere coincidence.

Soon after, Gaara took Sakura to their room while Hinata and Ino took Naruki to his. "I hate to admit it but we have to thank the kid. I really thought Sakura was going to crack," the dog lover placed his hands behind his head in relief while his two other friends agreed with a smile.

Her emerald eyes snapped open. Her assassin senses detected something off. Looking around, Sakura saw her lover already peeking through the curtain with his desert eagle. Their eyes met and conversed. Without a sound, she slipped off of bed, grabbed her blades and head towards the door followed by Gaara.

A quick nod then the two opened the door and cleared the surroundings. "I'll go find Naruki," the lady doctor said after they cleared the second floor.

"I'll get Kiba and the rest," he was confident with her skills, enough, to leave her on her own but he can't help but worry. "Sakura…" he called when she was about to turn around. "Remember… **I **need you so don't die on me,"

Despite their situation, a bright smile illuminated her face. "Not as much as I need you… go get them tiger," she winked then turned around and head towards Naruki's bedroom.

The little guy was in deep sleep when she entered his room. "Naruki… Naruki… wake up," she tried to sound as gentle as possible despite the urgency. The kid's bright blue eyes opened slowly as if he was still dreaming. Gun fire broke the silence of the night and woke him up entirely. Sakura carried him away from the battle.

"What's happening, Ms. Doctor?" His small hand squeezed hers as they hid behind a thick wall. In a distance, there were exchange of shots but no one can tell who's winning.

"Don't worry, Naruki. I'll protect you," the kunai on her unoccupied hand gave a bluish glint as she held it in front of her face. "Stay here…" she felt a killing intent so strong, it made her skin crawl. Jumping out of the corner, she poised to make a deadly strike,

"Wait, wait!" It was Naruki's other doctor, Nakamura Shindo, raising his hand frantically in ready surrender. "I heard the gun fires outside,"

Sakura reluctantly let down her weapon in confusion. She was so sure, there was someone with a murderous aura nearby. "Fine, you can come with us," there was a malicious smirk on the old doctor's face that she failed to see.

It all happened way too quickly. One moment, she was throwing her kunai at two gunmen then she heard a gun lock. Her body moved instinctively, embracing Naruki. The bullet was released. Something hot pierced through her chest but at point blank range it didn't stop there, it went through her body and stopped when it was in the kid's midsection.

_No, no, no! It's not supposed to be this way. _Sakura pressed on her chest wound while struggling to see the kid's condition. Whether it was the great loss of blood or her guilty conscience, her eyes began to see her old teammate's face, looking at her with the same sky blue eyes. _I said I'll protect you… _her hand shook as she dragged her heavy body towards Naruki. Shaking her head roughly, she shook away her tears as blood continued to pool around them both.

"It's all right. I'm not mad… so please stop crying. I hate seeing women cry," coughed Naruki then he smiled with his unmoving body and crimson stained lips. He, too, fought with all his remaining strength to touch her hand, inches away from hers.

Her body weighed like lead. Several more inches more but her strength was leaving her body together with the sanguineous liquid pouring out of her wound. _No, you can't die. You can't leave me again! Somebody… anybody please… help him! Gaara… _her voice was gagged by her own blood.

His desert eagle was still smoking after he terminated the last one. A jolt of electricity ran down his spine and made him turn towards the mansion. His jade eyes automatically knew where to look as if he heard someone call his name. Complete feeling of dread made his stomach turn involuntarily. Without a word, Gaara raced inside the mansion. The others were at his tail.

Then it happened again… his bright sapphire eyes lost their luster. His tiny hand fell inanimately to the carpeted floor. _No, no, no! Don't you dare die! _Their blood merged even before their fingers could even touch. _NARUKI! _In her mind, she heard herself screaming in the same way but a different name. _NARUTOOOOO!_

"YOU IMBECILE!" Sasuke held the older man's throat mercilessly, putting him against the wall and above the ground. His dark eyes changed to the shade of blood as his fingers began to squeeze the life out of him. "You can't even begin to imagine what you unleashed this day!"

"Put him down, little brother. He was only following the elders' commands," another figure materialized inside the room. His eyes almost the same as Sasuke's but his had a deeper shade. The younger Uchiha threw him outside his large window, where he was lucky to be caught by the thick shrubbery.

"With what he did, he erased any chances of her returning to the organization," Sasuke walked up to his brother and stared directly at his eyes. His rage taking the best out of him.

The older brother remained unshaken despite the lethal glare. "Didn't she verbalize her refusal to your offer many times already?" This tone was cool and casual as if he was asking about the weather.

His jaw tightened as he gritted his teeth. Tearing his eyes away from his brother's mocking presence, he looked out the broken window as another storm began to brew. "Those threats were empty. Ever since I saw her again, not once did she break loose. She was holding back." Forked lightning split the dark night sky and briefly shed light to the dark room.

Nakamura Shindo's body shook involuntarily as he heard the discussion of the two brothers behind the barely closed door. He was still regaining his breathing and his body was covered in wounds but he still wasn't _dismissed _by his superior so he made his way back. A great show of loyalty.

Itachi, too, gazed outside as thunder roared mightily, deafening them for a few seconds. "So you're saying… the elders just gave the _Blood Countess _her first blood?"

_Blood Countess? That girl is… the Blood Countess? _In the organization, everyone knew everyone but only by their great feats and code names. What stood out among all were three, he knew one. One is his superior, Uchiha Sasuke also known as Broken Blood. The other was Tainted Sun… and the last one that was rumored to outrank the two in so many levels was… the Blood Countess.

The name was from an old bedtime story: where a beautiful countess feared to grow old, so she took countless virgins and bled them dry. Soon after, she bathed in a pool full of blood. That person's feats were comparable to the countess of the legends. That assassin was known to _erase _an entire organization in three days single handedly. Thus, she was given that name.

His battered body fell heavily to the carpeted floor. "W…what have I done?" Shindo held his heart as if fearing for its safety as he remained sitting like a duck outside Sasuke's office.

_You're coming for me… aren't you, Blood Countess? _Broken Blood felt a tinge of excitement together with his immense apprehension. Itachi caught sight of the picture frame on the floor. His crimson eyes turned back to being onyx as he saw the bullet hole and recognized who was shot.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	23. Chapter 23: Sanctuary for the Damned

**Chapter 23: Sanctuary for the Damned**

_**Little Falcon:**_ _Sorry for the long wait guys. There are a lot of distractions that keep my muse from looking my way. Thankfully, now she's graced me with her presence. I won't keep blabbering any longer. Enjoy this chapter, read and review like always._

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Did you find her?" The blond asked the others as they met up in the hospital lobby. The others shook their head with their brows knitted in confusion.

"Who in the world can move around unnoticeably just after a major surgery?" The dog lover exclaimed as he scratched his head in irritation.

His gray eyes counted each person present. "I see, he found her," Shikamaru whispered to Neji and immediately decided to keep it between them.

The pain in her chest was becoming intolerable as the anesthetic began to wear off; breathing especially was becoming difficult. The cold floor beneath her bare feet gave little comfort as she walked towards a certain metal locker. A painful groan escaped her chapped lips as she pulled on the handle outward. When she was done, an excruciating pain exploded in her torso. Right then and there, she knew her stitch opened-up but she didn't care even if blood was already soaking through her thin patient's gown.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she saw the pale lifeless body of a young boy lying stiffly on the table. His naked remains covered by a thin white blanket as his left greater toe was tied with the label of his name: Kanagi Naruki.

Tears impaired her vision as her tainted hands touched his cold cheek. "What a heartbreaker you turned out to be…" her voice was broken and barely audible. Tears mixed with the blood in her hand that was caressing his face. "…making a woman cry,"

Standing behind the morgue's double doors, his jade eyes trembled in rage as his clenched fists turned white. He wanted to wound his arms around her as she break down but he knew her better than that. He knew that she would just contain her emotions painfully while putting on a strong façade, that's how he knew her… that's what keeps him from trapping him in his embrace. Instead, Gaara was forced to listen to her repeated apologies to Naruki. Every breath was like torture as he heard her cry openly and begged for the kid to open his eyes.

"Naruki…" everything spun and began to darken as her body fell forward. Even before she felt the impact, a pair of strong arms caught her. Instinctively, Sakura leaned her head against the warmth of his body.

Gaara held her closer as he closed his eyes keeping his anger in check. "Sakura…" he whispered in her hair. Kissing her forehead, he then carried her back to the recovery room but glanced back at the blond's unresponsive face which was now marked with Sakura's tears and blood.

For the first time since she's been hospitalized, Sakura was allowed to go out only because of one particular event. Her surgical wound still hurts like hell as she got out of the car. Taking his hand, she managed to walk over to the crowd gathered around a small coffin. Her emerald eyes took note of every face present, immense grief was undeniable.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she said with a straight face as she faced the father of the deceased, Kanagi Jiraiya. Ino and the others were taken aback by her display of composure so much that they can't even speak.

His eyes were swollen despite the lack of tears and the smiling veneer he tried to put on. Unknown to him, he was fooling no one. "Scarlet-sensei (The pseudo name she gave them) I want to thank you for doing your best to protect my Naruki," this wasn't only addressed to her but to the others who were still not saying anything, standing behind her.

Sakura shook his hand then replied. "It wasn't my best, if it was… he'll still be alive," her tone was calm and informative.

"Chotto, Sakura!" Their weapon specialist, Tenten muttered as she took her arm.

Jiraiya looked quizzically at the good doctor then to the people behind her. "It wasn't your fault," his words were meant to reassure her but it had little to no effect.

"Then whose fault was it?" Ino tried to stop her but the old man pulled his hand up and listened to her quietly. "I failed to do my _job_ and this is the result it gave me. No amount of apologies can make up for what I did because I know no matter what I say… it couldn't make the hurt go away," she was surprised to find Jiraiya touching her hand.

"You're right… but I could never punish you as much as you are punishing yourself right now. Naruki would scold me if he found out that I held a grudge against any of you. For what its worth, I really am thankful that you let my son live the last of his days with a genuine smile on his face," Tears streamed down his manly face as he gave her hand a tight squeeze before letting it go.

Tenten let her arm go as Sakura walked into the bunch of people standing over the fresh grave. Meanwhile, they voiced their condolences and utter apologies at what happened… with Sakura and Naruki.

In the days when she was bed-ridden, the gang prepared mentally for her outburst of emotions. They knew what she was capable of and they braced themselves for what's to come but they never expected her reaction to be like this. From the moment she woke up, she was calm and composed. It wasn't a façade… it was as if she skipped over the usual steps of grieving and landed straight into acceptance. Her apparent lack of emotions scared them. It was as if loss happened on a daily basis.

"Where is she?" Gaara just took his eyes off her to talk to Jiraiya for a moment but now she's nowhere in sight. That was until they heard a car roaring to life and its wheels screeching away.

Tenten's black Ferrari almost flew out of the cemetery. "Sakura! What gives?"

They stared after the racing car before they jumped into their own vehicles and at try to catch up. Gaara with Neji and Tenten was the first to spot her weaving through traffic effortlessly. A proud smirk formed on his lips as he began to have a hard time following her as she displayed commendable driving skills by taking several hairpin turns and impressive drifts all in the span of minutes. No one would've expected that the person behind the wheel was a post operative patient… no that would be incorrect… no one would've thought that the one driving was even human.

In the end, they were left eating her dust and following the tracking device built in Tenten's engine. Driving through half built roads and unlit streets, the three sports cars came to a complete stop in front of a Victorian mansion.

Sakura was leaning against the car's hood as if waiting for them, right in front of the large estate.

The red head immediately ran to her side and asked if she's okay. With a quick nod, she then tossed the keys back to their owner.

"You made us drive all the way here for a _bravery test_?" Ino threw her hands up incredulously as soon as she approached her friend. The ancient building's shadow loomed over them threateningly.

Without a decent answer, she walked right up to the front door, knowing the others would follow.

Everyone's eyebrow rose upon seeing her slide away a part of the wall and press her thumb against a digital scanner. "Voice confirmation needed," a familiar childish tone stated.

"Blood Countess," she flinched inwardly upon giving her former code name.

The huge double wooden double doors creaked open by itself. Upon stepping inside, the entire house came to life. The chandelier sparkled above together with every light in ever room, filling the place with blinding light for a moment.

"Wow" was a complete understatement as they took note of every priceless antique around and not to mention that the five-storey place has two wings. It was only after they had regained their composure did they realize that everything was squeaky-clean, not a speck of dirt on anything.

"Don't tell me this is yours…" Ino gaped at her, she nodded innocently.

"But where did you get the money to…" Hinata began.

"I was already an assassin even before I knew how to write. Please give me some credit. This is one of the perks of being one of the legendary _Shadow Children_: the pay is always more than you asked,"

The lady of the manor released a sigh of relief as she sat on a luxurious couch in front of an already lit fireplace. Her sheer honesty with everything they asked paralyzed them as they remained rooted on their spot, except for Gaara who sat beside her.

"This was what I earned when I turned ten. I made the technological additions in the next year," leaning her head on his broad shoulders, she closed her eyes.

"Technological additions?" Shikamaru sat with Ino on the adjacent vintage sofa.

"This place is rigged with the latest motherboard the modern world had to offer. Built-in satellite scanner, first-class alarm system… you name it,"

"And I trust you're fully equipped with hard core weaponry?" Tenten tilted her head in challenge.

"Fresh from Russia,"

"Unbelievable, to think you've never told us about this place?" The blond exasperated.

"I think it would defeat the purpose of it being a secret base if I told everyone about it," She burrowed deeper into his shoulder.

"Secret base?" Kiba repeated with mirth as he patted Akamaru's head.

"Yeah, we are the only ones alive who know about this place," she opened her eyes and looked at them. "This place was supposed to be our escape…" everyone knew that that _our_ is something of the past.

The tension was cut by the most unexpected person: Hinata. "Well, I hope you don't mind if we go exploring your mansion?" She asked lightheartedly.

"Sure, just don't touch the rooms on the top floor," the gang left the two while they roamed around.

Interlocking their fingers, Gaara leaned his chin on her head. "What made you decide to bring us here?" His voice was gentle as he probed.

Her emerald eyes reflected their linked hands, "I gave up trying to run away from you. Whether purely coincidental or highly intentional, our paths always cross… that has to mean something. Also… I…" she can't bring herself to finish her sentence as tears welled-up in her eyes.

Gaara tipped her chin up and stated into her moisture-filled eyes. "I can't stand it if I loss anybody else … most especially you,"

This was the first human emotion she had portrayed since she woke up from her second operation. Intense sadness was held by those emerald orbs, he feared she might actually break. Not being a man of words, he bestowed his most tender kiss, trying to comfort her in ways that his words never can.

Their intimate moment was cut short by the ringing of his phone. With a reluctant nod from her, Gaara answered the call. "I see," glancing at her several times before he pressed the end button.

"What is it?" Sakura straightened herself up as she met his concerned gaze.

"Kakashi wants to meet with us. He said he's got something to say that's too important to mention through the phone," irritation reeked through his words as his brows knitted in deep thought.

"Then go. What reason do you have to worry when you're leaving me inside this fortress?" She touched his face reassuringly which in turn made him kiss her hand then her palm, her neck and finally her luscious lips.

At dusk, the boys drove off with a promise to return on the same night. "Now… what privileges do _we _have?" Her best friend elbowed the pink haired doctor.

"Well… there's a pool on the rooftop,"

"Shut up!" Ino was already racing with Tenten for the stairs.

"I'm glad you're recovering rather quickly, Sakura," the Hyuuga heiress beamed at their hostess before she followed her other teammates to the pool.

Hours later…

"GAARA! What the hell? Do you have a death wish or something?" Kiba snarled as he drove on his side just after he drove through a red light. The red head didn't reply instead he sped up in the speed of light.

"What the hell is he so worried about? Triple-plated titanium walls and shock proof glass… not to mention his girl's _the _poster girl of assassin weekly," his lazy eyes watched his friend's vehicle drove out of sight.

Punching in the code she gave and dictating his name, Gaara's pupils dilated as the double doors barely opened. Three bodies sprawled across the marbled floor unconscious. With his trained eye, he instantly knew they were okay.

The sound of battle him rush towards the open back door. Two figures exchanged blows. The sparks their blades made as they met give little illumination to who was who. Finally seeing the switch, Gaara turned on the lights on the garden and immediately aimed his desert eagle at the intruder.

Sakura's kunai dropped so dangerously near her feet as her emerald eyes grew wide in utter disbelief.

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review please…_


	24. Chapter 24: Return of the Sun

**Chapter 24: Return of the Sun**

_**Little Falcon:** Hey! I've been busy here and there so I made time just for this update since a lot of ideas are already piling up in my head that I'm afraid it might actually burst. Read and review, like always!_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_**NO WAY!**_ As the red head lowered his Desert Eagle, the others caught up with him and had the same shocked expression on their face as they saw the intruder. His face was familiar, also that spiky blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes. They never met him personally simply because… he was supposed to be dead.

"Sa…Sakura-chan," his eyes lit up instantly and his murderous aura dissolved as he let go of his blades. As he made a move to close the distance in between them, she drew back. "Aw, come on, Sakura-chan, don't tell me you forgot who I am," when he got too close, the kunoichi made a powerful roundhouse kick, which the intruder caught with both his hands.

Her eyebrow arched before she pulled away her leg and planted her palms in the middle of his chest, sending his body flying towards the nearby wall.

Landing on his back, he wound his arms around his chest and began wheezing for air.

_He knew the code to the base, his fighting techniques… and also his careless openings. _"Really, years have passed and still the same openings," there was a weak smile on her lips as she approached him.

"Is this your way of telling me you missed me?" Despite his helpless state, the blonde still managed to make a cocky grin that made his cheeks look like he has whiskers.

Without warning, Sakura bulked her fist and almost knocked off a tooth or two from his face with a hard punch. "_That's _my way of saying…" her body trembled in frustration as her voice got caught in her throat.

Even with his jaw almost broken and his breathing still labored, he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, I took too long Sakura-chan," he whispered against her hair as she returned the gesture in the same intensity.

His jade eyes watched the touching reunion even if something in his chest began to hurt. Sure, their gestures was expected since the two were separated for so long and even one thought the other was dead but the knowledge that the blonde hold special feelings for _his _woman made him edgy.

Drawing back, Sakura took him by the hand and led him towards the others.

His ocean blue eyes noticed how the kunoichi easily let go of his hand and linked her arms with the redhead's. "Guys, I know you already know him but for the sake of introducing, he's Uzumaki Naruto… an old teammate," soon after the formal exchange of names, questions about his resurfacing followed but even before Naruto can reply Sakura's phone made a weird alarm.

"95% positive," the touch screen said as she activated it. Right then and there, everyone felt a blast of cold wind that seems to have emanated from her. The female doctor walked away without saying a word or even meeting anyone's eyes.

"Sakura? What's going on?" The tech engineer, Hinata, asked as they watched her enter the surveillance room.

The room was walled with varying computer screens depicting different feeds from random locations allover Japan. As Sakura's fingers drummed expertly against the keyboards, they saw a particular screen zoom in on a certain person. Dots appeared on his face and were run through a top notch facial recognition test. The results were 95% positive.

"I've found my prey," her tone made their skin crawl as they saw a dangerous glint in her eyes as she left the room.

"What did…Nakamura Shindo do?" Naruto read the information on the screen and asked.

Truthfully, they are still having doubts about this person's identity but it was Sakura herself who verified it so it was as good as the absolute truth. With a yawn, the other tech expert sat on the huge armchair and began typing.

"Under orders, he killed a kid: Kanagi Naruki," Ino began the explanation as a picture of the kid flashed on one screen.

His eyes narrowed in deep thought as he saw the picture. Everyone waited for his reaction. "Damn! This kid is a good-looking!" everyone let out a sigh of disappointment, they were expecting something intellectual from him.

"We think he was killed only because he looked like you…" Neji said with a hard tone. Naruto's brows popped up.

"And who ordered him to do it?"

"I assume you know him… Uchiha Sasuke,"

Binding her long pink tresses in a tight bun, she placed several long needles in her hair to keep it in place. Her silk dress slid effortlessly upward as she stepped into it and zipped it into place. The black dress hugged her curves and only the long slits on both sides gave ample view of her long creamy legs as she walked. Her nape was exposed and so were her back and a great portion of her cleavage with the halter design. Her stylish boots made no sound as she left her room.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Ino blocked her way wit her hand on her hips.

"Hunting," somehow her cruel honestly made them nervous.

"Right now? Wait, we're coming with you,"

"Let her go alone," Gaara together with Naruto were the last to leave the room and see her on her way out.

Naruto watched his companion with his peripheral vision and made smirked inwardly. _No wonder Sakura-chan fell for him. _"I concur," he raised his hand like a kid with a toothy grin.

The kunoichi gazed at the two before punching the code to open the door. "I won't take long," the door opened automatically.

"Sakura-chan!" Her newly resurrected friend ran up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Gambatte," that was what he audibly said… but it was followed by other words that were shared only between the both of them.

Gaara nodded his head as she waved at him then drove off.

"Oh, don't take it too bad ladies," the whiskered one began to make his way towards the kitchen. "It's not like she's stealing the action for herself… she's actually protecting you," he rummaged the fridge for something to eat.

"What do you mean?"

After gulping down an entire carton of milk, he wiped his mouth with his sleeves before he explained. "With the way you guys talk, I assume you know that me and Sakura-chan are _Shadow Children,_"

"So?"

"When we use the term _hunt_, it means worse than killing. We corner our prey into such a position that he can do nothing but wait for death to arrive," This time he opened the cupboards. "In the way I see it, Sakura-chan made the doctor's reputation so bad that the Interpol, FBI, Black Market and every dark syndicate were after him. With his accounts frozen and every surveillance camera watching out for his face, it was only a matter of time before he cracks," taking the instant ramen, he poured hot water into it hastily.

"Okay, that's amazing but what's that got to do with our safety?" Tenten leaned her elbows on the table.

"Don't you get it? The one you guys are looking for is just a small fry. Sakura-chan could've tracked this person down in a heartbeat but instead she _hunted _him. She _wanted _Nakamura Shindo to know that she's coming for him. With what he's done, she became too emotional to think straight when she finally sees her target… she might not be to tell friend from foe,"

The girls shuddered at the thought. In their years together, not one of them was able to match up with Sakura's skills. Having her as an attacker would be the worse case scenario for them.

"There was one time that happened… she wiped out an entire organization in a matter of _days_. From the security guards right up to the main boss, it was a blood bath. Hence, the name Blood Countess,"

"What's with the outfit anyway?" The dog lover tried to lighten the mood.

Naruto chuckled. "She takes the term _dress to kill _seriously," followed by a noisy slurp of noodles. "What kind of man can resist her in that dress? Hmmm,"

"But she doesn't have enough metal on her," Neji pertained to the obvious lack of weapons she carried.

"Actually, she doesn't need any given her skills but the five needles on her hair are enough. Just a prick from one can kill an elephant instantly," He focused his attention at the silent redhead in the corner. "Surprised that she's not as lethal as she seems?" the blond cocked his chin.

With an arrogant smirk, jade met sapphire. "Not at all. Actually, I find it to be a turn-on," Gaara replied then walked away.

_No matter what he did, you know HIM and I know you know he can't have made those orders. _

The tip of her needle was only a few dangerous millimeters from the half-dead doctor's throat. Her emerald eyes reflected his almost unrecognizable face as his eyes spilled tears of agony and defeat. In this eerie alley, no one would've looked even if cries for help were heard; it was that kind of neighborhood, everybody minds their own goddamn business.

With all of his joints dislocated, she dragged his body by his foot and threw him into her trunk then drove off.

Everyone waited for her return. Their eyes not even feeling a wink of sleep. Upon hearing the doors open, they jumped out of their seats and raced towards the door. A bloody body slid from the foyer to their feet followed by the clacking of her boots. "Take him to his room, Naruto,"

The doctor's swollen eyes almost pooped out of their sockets upon recognizing the face of the boy he once shot. Like seeing a ghost, he tried to struggle but his body didn't move, he tried to scream but his voice was almost inaudible as he chocked on his own blood.

"I never thought she can keep him alive," Ino said to herself but it was heard by the others and they also agreed as they watched Sakura retreat to her room.

In her unlit room, she hugged herself as a sob escaped her lips, followed by another then another. Her body shook uncontrollably as her tears trickled down her chin. Finally, she allowed herself to grieve. Her unfinished task prohibited her flood of emotions but now that it was over… she felt so helpless… so pathetic.

Catching his cool water scent, Sakura wheeled around and ran to his open arms, where she cried her heart out. "It's my fault…. It's my fault that he's dead. Naruki… Naruki…"

Gaara held her tightly against his chest as she unleashed all the things she held back since that day. Finally, she was able to accept that Kanagi Naruki… is dead.

_**Little Falcon:** Read and review, please…_


	25. Chapter 25: Crimson and Red

**Chapter 25: Crimson and Red**

_**Little Falcon:**__ I'm finally free from my captivity to write till my heart's content! Thanks for waiting for so long, I won't delay any longer. Here's the update you've been dying to read and like always, read and review, onegai…_

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

Untangling herself from his tight embrace, she stroked his sleeping face tenderly. In her sudden emotional breakdown, not once did he leave her side, not once did he tell her to stop crying… he just held her lovingly, and that action said the things he wouldn't say. _I'm here… _

"Arigato," she muttered against his lips before sealing it wit hers momentarily then she carefully got out of bed and exited the room. The mansion was quiet now. All the ruckus she caused when she served the doctor's bloody half-dead body on the foyer was long gone. Weaving her fingers through her long pink tresses, she crossed the corridors with only one destination in mind- the interrogation room.

Her old teammate, Naruto, was already waiting for her outside the room. His unruly blond hair had grown long enough to cover his sky blue eyes when he had his head bowed slightly. His top shaped body wasn't exactly muscular but it exuded the threatening kind of power that cannot be defined by physical features. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"How's our _guest_?" She broke the silence as she approached.

"Too at home," Naruto pushed himself out of the wall and faced her before pointing his thumb at the room. From the one-way mirror, she caught sight of the battered doctor sitting calmly on the couch even watching some funny series. "Do you really expect him to crack with this kind of treatment?" exasperated the blond.

Unlike the interrogation rooms in the television series, this one had a couch, food-packed fridge and a flat screen TV with cable! In short, nothing that screams "Be afraid!"

The sadistic smirk on her lips literally made Naruto step back as chills came down his spine. "Yeah," shrugging her shoulders, Sakura entered the room with her companion at her tail. The TV was turned off automatically upon their arrival.

"Ah, Haruno-sensei, to whom do I owe the pleasure?" The blatant sarcasm alarmed Naruto. Instinctively, he readied himself to stop Sakura from killing their captive. Apparently, Nakamura Shindo received far too less beating to realize the position he's in. Either that or he was completely demented to talk disrespectfully against the person who can kill him in a heartbeat.

"Shut the fuck-up old geezer! We're here to ask you one question," the whiskered blond began.

"No…" was the doctor's immediate rely as he watched Sakura sit leisurely at the seat across his.

"What the hell are you…"

"Either I lie or tell the truth or say nothing, it doesn't matter. You'll kill me anyway so you see… the choice is mine," the maniacal smile on his bruised face could've snapped anyone's temper.

The argument was abruptly interrupted by her high heels landing on top of the coffee table. "He's absolutely right," Sakura sighed in defeat as she lay back on the couch. "The choice is his… a quick death… or a slow agonizing trip to hell. Whatever you decide… I'll make sure I'll enjoy every second of it," her cold, calm tone was the gravest threat he's received. It was as if looking into her emerald eyes gives him images of the things he will go through if he remained undecided. Clearly, these people weren't bluffing... they're killers through and through.

Cold sweat trickled down his forehead despite the air-conditioned room. Swallowing a huge lump in his throat, Nakamura Shindo croaked "Ask your questions,"

"Killing Kanagi Naruki… WHO gave the orders?" Knowing it was a sensitive topic for her to ask, Naruto released the question.

The doctor's brow shot up when he realized his obvious reaction, he tried to conceal it by looking at the coffee table. _A member should never divulge any information… even if it means death. _"It was…"

Sakura removed her feet from its perch and sat straight. Her dark green eyes narrowed as she settled her chin on her knuckles. "Go ahead doctor… lie to me,"

There was only one option for him now. He knew that these people wouldn't let him kill himself… and lying was ultimately out of the question. The old doctor knew that Sakura can detect a lie better than any other machine… a hint of inaccuracy and he'll suffer a fate worse than dying. "T… the elders! It was the elders! Sasuke-sama was against it but the elders overruled his command!"

Naruto left the room soon after hearing what he wanted to hear. "Where is she?" The others ran towards him, led by the infuriated red head. The blond cocked her head towards the large tinted window by the wall.

Standing from her chair, Sakura drew in a long breath. "I believe you deserve a life-long _treatment_ for killing the kid," she watched the grown man beg and cry and even wet his pants trying to negotiate. "However, don't worry," tenderly, she lifted Shindo's chin. "I keep my promises," all it took was a second, a lethal twist, a short groan… the head was twisted out of the spinal cord. Death in an instant.

Despite being assassins themselves, the others except for the blond and the red head, shuddered upon seeing her end a life so quickly. "Why are you guys still up?" She asked as she left the room like nothing happened.

"We were just… ummm… worried…" Ino replied for the rest.

"Are you done?" Gaara walked passed the others and wound his arms possessively around her waist like she didn't kill a person right before his eyes.

She understood the stunned expressions on the others' faces. This was the first time they saw her _other side. _What surprised her was how easily the red head accepted her darkness as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It made her happy and scared at the same time. "Yeah, there was only one question that needed to be answered anyway,"

"I'll deal with the body. Any particular request?" His whiskers grew more prominent with his charming smirk.

"Donate his body to a university where he'll be cracked open 24/7," she threw a glance over her shoulder before returning to their room with Gaara at her side. The dog lover began to snicker and then the others followed. Truly, one must never enrage the Blood Countess.

That morning, she woke up in complete bliss after a whole night of passionate lovemaking with the red head still sleeping at her side. It was moments like these that she felt she wasn't an infamous assassin or a talented doctor… but just another woman… who's deeply in love with a man. Biting her lower lip, Sakura resisted the urge to kiss those kissable lips and watch his sleeping face but her urge won.

It was supposed to only be a peck but when Gaara responded hungrily at her advances, she ended up on top of him grinding their hips together while their tongues danced in perfect rhythm. Drawing apart for air, she smiled with her swollen lips. "Good morning," she drawled.

Stealing a few lengthy kisses, he returned his greeting them engaged in another arousing exchange but before Gaara can pull away the pesky blanket that prevented them from being one, Sakura jumped out of bed and out of his reach.

"You've had enough last time," sticking out her tongue like a kid before collecting her clothes and locking herself up in the bathroom. With a helpless groan, the red head _tried _to sleep again.

"What do you plan to do now?" It was way too early for the others but not for her… and not for Naruto. Old habits die hard… or in this case… old training habits never wear off.

Pouring black coffee for the both of them, she sat on the kitchen stool and exhaled with difficulty. "I'm still figuring it out," bringing the mug to her lips.

Rummaging the fridge for something to eat, he found toast springing out of the toaster. With a smirk, he took one without hesitation, knowing that it was Sakura who did it for him. "You can always stop, you know," he managed to suggest with a piece of toast in between teeth as he took the rest of the stuff to her.

Raising an eyebrow, she watched him finish the toast then take another one. "With what I'm up against, I don't think that's an option," she stirred her caffeine rich drink slowly.

After choking on the last piece of bread, Naruto took his mug. "I'm not saying to stop permanently. Just… rest… to regain your bearings. I may not know everything that has happened to you but its obvious you've been through a lot. It wouldn't hurt to stop for a while. Let's call it _strategic retreat. _Besides, I think the organization will think twice on attacking you when you got _these _type of friends… not to mention _your _guy there," he almost spat out the dark liquid because of the dreadful lack of sweetening.

With a light chuckle, she began to consider the proposition. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What do you plan on doing?" She waited for his answer but all she got was his carefree grin. "Why don't you come with us? We'll be just in time for the starting of the next term,"

"School and me? I don't think that equates to something other than trouble," the blond dismissed easily.

"Oh… that's right, a lot has happened and I almost forgot to ask: How are you still alive?" Sakura eagerly waited for his long exaggerated harangue but all he did was smile.

"Can I answer that when we go on our first date?" He threw in with a pout like a little kid asking for candy.

Sakura almost chocked on her coffee upon hearing his ridiculous suggestion. Shaking her head incredulously. "Sure, all you had to do is ask Gaara to agree," she grinned widely watching the blond's mouth hang open.

"Ask me what?" From the corner, the red head in question entered the scene and immediately snaked his arms around her petite waist.

"Naruto wants to have a date with me," Sakura spilled, ignoring the blond's nonverbal cues to not mention a thing behind Gaara's back.

"Did he?" His jade eyes shot daggers at the other guy before turning to the woman in his arms. "Do you want to?" Kissing her bare shoulder, he probed despite knowing her answer.

"Well, we were separated for a long time," she smiled brightly at him. "So… yes. Can I?" Just who can resist those gorgeous pleading emerald eyes?

"If you so much as lay a hand on her, I will tear you limb from limb," Gaara growled as his arms never let go of her despite the sparks flying from the eye contact of the two.

"Dude… I'll be dead a hundred times over even before you have a chance to get to do that!" Naruto threw his hands in the air in surrender. Sakura chuckled at the two boys' conversation.

"Really now, if all it takes is for me to die in order for you to go out with me, you should've told me earlier!" They walked around an empty park as the sun was swallowed by clouds.

"You idiot!" She hit him harder than usual before stopping.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto rubbed the bump building on his head and turned around to clenching her fists until they were white.

"You have no idea how I felt… the despair… the loneliness… the guilt… when I thought you were dead…" She said under her breath as her vision grew blurry from those unshed tears.

"Well… I guess _some _credit goes to him?" He put his hands behind his head like the usual with that wide grin that made him look more like a fox than ever.

"_Him?_" Sakura blinked her tears away as she raised her head to look at Naruto. After meeting his eyes, he then turned towards a dark corner where a solitary figure started to step into he light. Her pupils dilated as she saw a pair of familiar crimson eyes. "You are…"

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay? _


	26. Chapter 26: Dark Resurgence

**Chapter 26: Dark Resurgence**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Tada! Yes, I am updating still I apologize for the wait I have the greatest writer's block ever since that horrendous essay writing task was given 2 months ago. Hopefully, my literary recuperation will succeed… it must hahaha. Oh, read and review as always. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

His fingers drummed against the marble countertop of the kitchen where he was having his 5th cup of black coffee. Right then and there, the red head felt like he was an overprotective dad and he was not proud of it. Sakura was the only woman who got under his skin and made his possessive nature go on hyper drive. Although Gaara had his fair share of women and before he met her, he generalized the opposite sex to be nothing more than a tool to pass time and a conduit for complications. Of course, Sakura proved him wrong and he was glad she did.

"For heaven's sake, Gaara. Stop glaring at the wall clock," the blond best friend chuckled as her lazy-eyed lover wrapped an arm around her waist and beckoned her into their room.

Their white canine companion sat in front of him mockingly while baring his pronounced fangs and tongue. "Akamaru, don't tease the poor guy. He already knows he's an idiot to let his girl go on a date with a guy who obviously still has dibs on her," His master, Kiba made a toothy grin before his girlfriend shut him up with a painful elbow nudge in his midsection.

"I think its best if you spend your time target shooting instead," that was the best suggestion he's heard and it came undoubtedly from the gunsmith his best friend was involved with.

His Desert Eagle was in Neji's hands already while Tenten was midway in her suggestion. With a defeated grunt, Gaara took his weapon and watched the two disappear behind their bedroom door.

His phone was ringing but the sound was muffled by the ear piece he wore and the countless gunshots throughout the target range. As the number of empty shells landing on the concrete floor continued to increase, his phone kept ringing until it did not anymore.

Heavy rain soaked her clothes and washed away the blood continuing to pour out of the gaping wound in her midsection. Her long pink hair stuck to her neck and face as she repeatedly dialled his number. Thunder roared overhead as she heard his familiar deep, velvet voice directing him to voice mail.

Leaning on a nearby wall, she clutched her fatal injury to have a little more time. "Hey…" her voice was raspy, almost broken… unlike the casual tone she was striving to achieve. "I'm just calling because…" her strength was fading fast together with her lifeblood. Her knees can no longer hold her weight so her body slid to the ground. "I wanted to hear your voice…"

"Sakura! Where the hell are you?" Her eyes smiled a bit as she heard the worry and agitation in his voice. His lover was obviously boiling because it was already so late, she can almost see him waiting on the doorstep with his furrowed brows and folded arms.

A weak smile was all she made even if she intended to do more than that. "I'm… just nearby…" the pain was growing dull and her voice was close to becoming inaudible. "I'll always be near…by…" her hand fell lifelessly to her side and her phone skidded across the pavement. The voice on the other line persisting to ask her location still.

His blood froze as he heard the rain dripping on the mouth piece and her apparent lack of response. "Sakura? Sakura? SAKURA?"

Gaara shot up awake with the Desert Eagle in his hand. When did he doze off? As sleep completely lifted from his eyes, he remembered growing bored at shooting unmoving targets so he decided to resume his stake out at lobby where he clearly fell asleep.

A tight knot formed in his gut as soon as he woke up. Lowering his gun, he instantly grabbed his phone and found no call or whatsoever. It both relieved and worried him. Throwing his pride over his shoulder, he dialled her number. _She's my woman and I want her back. _

"You betrayed me," Sakura snapped as she placed her kunai in front of her defensively while taking a step back cautiously.

Showing his palms in front of him in surrender, the whiskered blond tried to placate her anxiety but it was no use. All her senses were reeled towards the new arrival.

His crimson eyes narrowed as he stepped out of the shadows. "Oh come now, Sakura, must we always meet like this?" His inquiry was subtle and sounded way too casual.

Shaking her head in incredulity of it all, she was about to attack when Naruto kicked the blade out of her hands and in a blink of an eye, the other lunged towards her taking her by her shoulders while his leg swept her off balance.

Everything happened in the span of three seconds… too quick for a normal person but almost too long for the members of the Dark Trinity.

His pupils dilated upon hearing that familiar sadistic tone on the other line. "Little prince won't you come get your princess?" His hand gripped the phone too tightly as the call was ended. His breath grew ragged then he started seeing red. After a lot of deep breathing, Gaara somehow regained his rationality.

Grabbing his weapon, he aimed it at the floor and pulled the trigger several times. Ino and the others got out of their room in their half naked state but were nevertheless armed with blade and ammo. "WHAT THE HELL?"

He needed to get everyone together and he didn't have the luxury of time run upstairs and knock on their doors. He did not want to waste his energy for that because he will be spending very ounce on it on a _different _outlet. His knuckles itched in reply to his instincts. His jade eyes glinted with the ferocity of a predator.

"That bastard's got Sakura. Trace her phone and we'll head out," the red head was already putting on his jacket and checking his magazine as he spoke. No one dared to question him. Within minutes, they were dressed and armed.

With Hinata's expertise, it was almost too easy to pinpoint their teammate's location. Four sports cars peeled off the old mansion's garage and almost tore open the streets with their acceleration.

The thunderous roar of an engine caught the attention of the two fires standing inside an abandoned construction site. Even as the blinding headlights beamed threateningly upon their guest's arrival, they seem to be unaffected. Casually they pushed their body off their respective ride which they were leaning on a while ago, then turned around fully.

The red head clenched his jaw as he recognized each person present. Holstering his pistol, he cut the engine while he never let go of those crimson eyes that were glaring at him from the very beginning.

"Hey Gaara," the whiskered blond immediately shrank as he received a piercing look.

"Where is she?" snarled Gaara as gradually made his way towards them.

An arrogant smirk pulled on his lips as waited for him to come closer. When he's literally in his face… "Here I thought you were learning something from facing me yet you barge in here alone and armed with your cute little guns," he mocked.

"I'm a fast learner, Sasuke. Perhaps it's you who has forgotten that overconfidence can kill the most talented killer faster than any bullet…" Gaara countered and with his statement, they heard several guns being armed, lasers pointed at both him and Naruto. Ino and Shikamaru were the snipers, Hinata and Kiba held the automatics while Neji and Tenten was in charge of heavy artillery.

"Dude, I told you these people ain't gullible," Naruto said to his companion as he made no effort to resist.

Everyone was surprised to hear a familiar laugh echoing allover the barely constructed edifice.

_"He's the one who helped me, Sakura." Naruto finally revealed as she was calm enough to listen. "Supposedly I was to be buried right beside you because the elders thought I was dead. Up until now, that's what they believe. The last time you saw me I was dying… and I almost did if not for Sasuke. If you want to ask where have I been these years? I was in a coma and I just got out of it recently," the blond sat on his heels so that he was seeing eye to eye with the bound kunoichi. _

_Her emerald eyes searched those bright blue eyes for any dishonesty but just like before… they held no lie. Reluctantly, she lifted her gaze to meet Sasuke's imploring gaze. "If you're really who you say you are… then why… why were you chasing me? Why didn't you just come with me?" she croaked as tears stung her eyes and blurred her vision. _

_For the first time in years, she was finally looking at him without a single shred of contempt. Right then and there, he knew that everything he had done was definitely worth it. His surprise was so overwhelming he was rendered speechless for a few minutes. He just remained there standing in front of her, basking in her forgiveness. Then, he smirked… but it was more like a shy smile.. "The moment the Elders ordered your execution, I knew there was something wrong with the system. I tried to help you the best way I could. When Naruto was in my custody and I found out that you survived, I decided to stay because that's the most effective strategy- I can keep an eye on their movements while having the freedom to act. Although you two might've not have predicted it but I understood that in the end, our aims will be the same… to bring the system down. When you became careless enough to be seen, I had no choice but to volunteer to lead the hunt for you. Everything was a farce to save you," _

_"And Naruki?" Sakura's tears were cascading down her chin as she felt a heavy blow to her chest just with mentioning the little boy's name. _

_"It wasn't my order. The elders went behind my back… there was nothing else I could've done…" apology radiated from his explanation. It was as sincere as hearing a direct one possibly even more. With that, her tears stopped. Somehow even through the remembrance of the deceased kid, she felt a bit lighter. Relief. _

_Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence as they let Sakura regain her bearings. They were flabbergasted when she broke free of her bondage and delivered a heavy punch on their stunned faces. _

_Tossing her hair back, she cocked an eyebrow. "That… was for tying me up," _

_The two glanced at each other's astonishment before sharing a long laugh. _

_"That aside… you do know he'll still want to kill you right?" Sakura folded her arms in front of her chest. The Uchiha protégé merely gave a careless snort before he stole the ringing phone in her hands. _

A few half built floors above, her emerald eyes beheld the irony below- her old team and new team fighting old wars over her. In a display of skill, she managed to bounce beam to beam until she landed in front of Sasuke and Gaara.

_I wonder how this will turn out? _Sakura titled her head as an amused smile formed on her lips.

_**Little Falcon:**__ read and review please…_


	27. Chapter 27: Reconcilable Differences

**Chapter 27: Reconcilable Differences**

_**Little Falcon:**__ OMG! I'm so glad I can still remember how to write. Please believe me when I say I tried to update more than once but my muse isn't within my grasp but now I guess she's taking pity on the poor begging me. Anyways, like always, read and review. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Now boys, play nice," her emerald eyes pleaded but the Cheshire grin on her lips still displayed her amusement at the irony of it all. "And I'm also talking to you guys as well," it was definitely impossible to immediately pinpoint their exact location just from the laser pointer in their caliber but the way her eyes stared right at them made them swear it was as if she can see through that pitch darkness and all.

After a little while, the little beams of red light were gone and a few more people joined the awkward gathering. "What the hell is going on?" The red head started while his hands automatically pulled his woman to his embrace. A sense of relief cooled his rage temporarily when he was certain that she was a 100% well but he didn't break the eye contact he was having with the still considered enemy.

His obsidian eyes narrowed instinctively as he saw how easily his former teammate gave in to the possessive impulses of that hot-blooded prince of hers. It was as if she was an entirely different person when she's with him. It wasn't the first time he's seen this happen but it wasn't an excuse for him not to feel so agitated by it. "Gee, tough crowd," he heard his best friend mutter. It was only then did he realize the presence of the additional players in the field.

"Please don't tell me he switched sides... because that would be so cliché," the dog lover rambled as he approached with his huge white dog in toll, barking. "Plus! Where's the thrill in that?"

Naruto chuckled as he leaned on the hood of his car. "I kinda agree," the whiskers on his cheeks grew more pronounced with his boyish grin as he put his hands on the back of his head.

"Honestly, which side are you on?" The blond kunoichi shook her head lightly before turning her attention towards the person whose words matters most.

Sakura gazed for a moment at his jade eyes, took a glimpse at his dark ones before looking at the others. "He doesn't need to…. because he's been on our side since the beginning," a heavy silence fell on everyone right after her unfathomable revelation.

"Wow…do tell," Surprisingly enough, it was Shikamaru who broke the stillness and made the first crucial step- ask for details. In the lengthy explanation of how this event came to be, Sasuke never said a word while Naruto was the one who kept butting in. When all questions were answered, everyone except for the Dark Trinity was so stunned it was as if they were frozen in time.

This time, the ice breaker was someone's ring tone. As Sasuke reached inside his coat, the others' grew tensed and kept a close eye on what he's going to pull out that's except for Sakura, Naruto and even Gaara. With a mocking smirk, he brought out his phone and answered the call while his eyes continued to humiliate the others for the unnecessary hostility.

"I need to go back," he flipped his phone shut and pushed himself off the hood of his Bentley.

"Wait, you can't just leave," the weapon specialist glanced at the others for a second opinion.

"He needs to," His silver gray eyes reflected the only Uchiha present. "If he doesn't return, it'll rouse suspicion and his cover might be blown," Neji rationalized in a monotonous tone while the others were apparently just as uncomfortable with the situation but decided not to speak a word.

"Don't worry I don't expect you guys to welcome me in your little clubhouse," he sneered as he walked away.

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Ino snapped at the other blond clearly she knew that Sakura would never divulge such secrets so easily.

"I did not!" countered Naruto with his hands in the air.

"You really have a clubhouse?" Sasuke's eyebrow arched for a moment as he glanced at Sakura and his other teammate before suppressing a chuckle as he got inside his ride. As he turned the ignition on, he was ready to drive away but he saw someone leaning against his side of the car. The moment he saw who it was he rolled down his window knowing what she has to say. "So I guess this is the part where you say that if I ever…"

"Thank you…" she cut him off.

The effect of her words was so profound he was left gaping at her through that reflective surface. She was looking somewhere else but he can feel her sincerity so tangible it felt unreal.

"For keeping us alive… for withstanding all the pain… for pretending to be someone you're not… for everything," This time she pushed her body away from the vehicle and face him directly. "Thank you so much Sasuke-_kun_,"

Like a physical blow, just hearing her address him by the name she used to call him way back then knocked the air out of his lungs. He never imagined any person would have such power over him not until now and when he thought that was all, he saw her gentle smile. Right then and there, he felt everything he sacrificed, everything he gave up was worth it. Because right then and there, he was reminded of the reason why he loves this girl so much.

Almost at the same time, a sense of loss washed over his being because he understood that his feelings will never be reciprocated therefore in order for her not to stress so much about it, he'll have to keep it to himself. He did, after all, had _years_ with her to let her know about it but he didn't and now, it's apparently too late. "Isn't it a bit too early for you to thank me?" He sounded so composed despite the chaos inside him. "I haven't proven anything yet. I might turn my back on you after this moment,"

"No, you won't," Sakura said confidently. "Because if you really wanted to do that then you should've done that a long time ago," with a quick wink, she stepped away from the car and let him drive away.

He had to avert his jade eyes as the two were talking. Seeing the two of them together felt somewhat right… and it unnerved him. The urge to take her away from him was so tempting but he let his reason take the reins of his sanity this time.

"Well, I better follow him just in case his cover was indeed blown," Naruto said to Sakura and earned a slight nod. Just minutes after, another car was peeling out of the construction site.

Too tired to talk another word, she led the way back to their vehicles to end the encounter before the authorities got a hint of a heavily armed SUV parked somewhere suspicious.

In their hour long drive, Gaara never said a word or even made a sound. The same goes for Sakura, she just sat back and looked out the window almost not moving.

Through his peripheral vision, he saw her eyes closed but he knew she wasn't dozing off. He felt so pathetic acting like a kid who had his candy stolen. And he was vaguely aware that he was definitely sulking, it didn't help boost his self-esteem. With an audible sigh, he decided to cut the tension in the air. "Why do you trust him now?"

Peeking through her thick eyelashes, she glanced at him before answering. "Because there were countless times, he could've killed me… but he didn't. It's probably the same as how many times I've had the same opportunity,"

He's been with her for a quite a while now and he saw how she never hesitated to take a shot. Not even once, never. "Why?" was the obvious question.

With the traffic lights on red, she tenderly turned his face towards her. "Maybe because I knew he wasn't capable of killing me…. just as I know that I wasn't capable of killing him," the sad smile on her face delivered a serrated cut deep across his chest. Painful and damaging.

By the time they got back to their secluded fortress, everyone was intending to hit the sack. It's odd that they didn't do much that night but it took every ounce of their energy trying to understand that simple disclosure.

"I want you guys to come with me," she didn't even wait for their reply. Instead, led the way to the grand lift where everyone including Akamaru fit spaciously well.

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other in surprise as they saw her push the button for the top floor- the place they were forbidden to see. As the double doors pulled apart, the lights automatically turned on.

The place looks like a large art gallery… but an empty one at that. Pure white walls, dark marbled floor but only three huge, covered canvasses hanging side by side on the heart of the room.

"There was once a naive orphan girl who thought of her dream house and decided that her two best friends would live in it too… because they were the only people she considered family. Despite being kids, the three possessed commendable fine motor skills which were used in assembling rifles blindfolded in mere seconds. When the little girl realized that they could do more than pull triggers with their fingers, she stole three empty canvasses and a lot of painting supplies. With blind determination, she forced her two friends to paint their dream but not show it each other until she says so,"

Sakura's hands shook as she reached for the dust covered blankets covering the masterpieces. "The two boys did as she told them to and gave their painting the day after… but they never did see what the other's work looked like,"

When the edge of the three covers were crumpled on her hands, she closed her eyes for a moment. "After everything that happened, I was terrified of seeing what is under these. But after tonight, I can't say I'm no longer afraid… but I want to believe so…" with a rough tug, the thick dust unsettled and temporarily clouded their vision but when everything settled they were flabbergasted at what they saw.

Yes, the strokes and the use of different shades of color were ultimately different but it was the same scene in a different point of view. One depicted it sideways, the other portraying the close front potion and the last was the far back version. But it was definitely the same trio… on the same hill… under the same bright blue sky… free.

With just seeing those pieces together, every doubt in their mind was quelled… and they quietly left Gaara and Sakura alone in the gallery.

"This one is that fox's, isn't it?" He gestured at the one with that used the boldest colors and clumsy yet admirable strokes. Hearing her melodious laugh, he felt like ten feet tall.

"What made you so sure?" She inquired as her eyes were on his.

"I can tell," he mumbled before he turned his attention towards the one on the other side. Probably, the exact opposite of the one Naruto created. "And that's his,"

With her slight nod, tears rolled down her cheeks and instantly he was at her side. "What have I done?" Sakura buried her face in his chest as she let out everything she's been holding back. "I've been hating the wrong person all this time," she cried so openly until she thought she couldn't shed a single tear more.

He felt so horrible because he was quite elated to see her crying in his arms. Not that he wanted to see her tears, he would've done everything to prevent that but not this time, but because the only person she allowed to see this side of her was him, not Naruto, not Sasuke but him. All that broken pride and burning jealousy was evidently forgotten as he held her against him so tenderly, scared that she might break.

"I'm never gonna like him," Gaara exasperated as her cries were reduced to mere sobs while his hands continued to stroke her hair. She weakly drew back and furrowed her brows. "But I _think _I can trust him," he really emphasized that he was still uncertain of his decision.

"Don't worry… I think he feels the same way," she said with her broken voice before throwing her arms around him.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review okay? _


	28. Chapter 28: Beyond Belated

**Chapter 28: Beyond Belated **

_**Little Falcon:**__ yes, yes, I know I've been gone a long time. Trust me, it wasn't easy getting back to writing especially when you've experienced the greatest writer's block in my whole writing career so far. Anyway, I'm back and I pray that you guys still want an update from me. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

His hot kiss bruised her lips as he pinned her body to the wall as soon as they entered their room. Unlike his usual passionate gestures, his touches were hard and hasty when his hands almost ripped the clothes off her back. With a sharp moan, his lover only allotted a few seconds for surprise before she, too, reflected his tenacity at almost greater passion.

Sakura knew the reason for his sudden actions and understood him absolutely. Two significant men from her past, who she thought she lost, waltzed back in and demanded to be a part of her life once again. With the length of time Sasuke and Naruto spent with her, it was only natural that Gaara be threatened. This was his way of claiming her as his woman… every part of her is his and no else's.

His unruly red hair was drenched in sweat when his feral domination was finally sated. Beneath him, his seductive goddess was still catching her breath while her passion misted eyes held his possessive gaze. On her swollen lips was a growing smirk then her shaky arms wound around his neck to pull him in to seal their lips in a gentle caress.

It unnerved him that she could read his thoughts all too easily. At the same time, it amazed him that someone could figure him out so much as she could. Their relationship transcended any standards of normalcy but he wouldn't have it any other way. His chest swelled with pride that called such woman of worth 'his'. Letting her get under his skin was probably the best mistake he made. That night, neither spoke but both of them heard.

From the corner of his eye, he caught movement that could be dismissed as nothing by most, but his senses told him otherwise. Acting nonchalant, he proceeded with his normal affairs while taking note of his talented stalker- this person kept a distance far enough to ensure a quick getaway if he's been compromised yet close enough to make sure he wouldn't lose sight of his target. Glancing at his rear view mirror, an arrogant smirk formed on his lips as he realized the identity of the stranger.

The fresh snow crunched under the soles of his custom-made leather shoes as he walked into a certain area of a forest that was hidden from the public's eye. His breaths made visible vapour in the air as he continued further until the snow was knee-deep. "I would have to say. It's pretty nostalgic to be spied on once again. The last fool who attempted to tail me was skinned alive years ago," he said in a casual tone as he pocketed his hands.

"Spying is for people you don't trust," from a distance, she stepped out of the barren tree and smiled innocently. "I trust you completely," her long pink tresses caught a number of snowflakes that were beginning to descend from the grey sky. Even with her thick winter clothes, her effect on him was astounding.

Being under her piercing gaze, his heart made an unannounced skip. There was no hint of hostility in her eyes or any sort of tension in her body as she approached him. "Funny, if yesterday didn't happen, I would've shot you by now," in the back of his mind, he couldn't wait for her to close the distance in between them. After all, she had been so far, far too long.

Sakura replied with a slight grin as she was at arms-length. "Would it be rude of me if I said that I won't be missing any of those moments?" Putting her hand on her hips, she cocked her chin mockingly. Funny, there was no trace of awkwardness she expected given their situation. "Naruto told me where to find you,"

With a visible sigh, he resigned his expectations. This was probably as close as they can get. "It's not like you needed that fox's help to track me down," true, it wouldn't take much to trace his whereabouts since she had been doing that for the longest time. "So, to whom do I owe the visit for?" His onyx eyes widened in shock when she flung her arms around him and embraced him fiercely.

"Arigato," her voice was trembling as she repeatedly uttered her heartfelt thanks. Upon seeing him she was already holding back her tears but when he was so close, she no longer had the strength to do so.

Even without actually seeing, he knew that she was crying. For some reason, he felt like ten feet tall; like he saved the universe from some menacing threat. _So, this is what it feels like to be the good guy…_ "Haven't you said that already?" His hands stiffly made a move to return the embrace. He tried to keep his voice as monotonous as possible but his resolve was quickly dissolving at each falling snowflake.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for losing faith in you, Sasuke-kun," her hug grew painfully tighter but he didn't mind. "When you do things that betray who you are, it can be very difficult to recognize yourself," at this moment, she didn't care about her tough façade anymore. Her tears came relentlessly. "I'm glad… that despite all I did to you; despite all the things you were forced to do, you're still you," gripping his coat, she cried harder- her unsaid apology.

His pupils dilated upon hearing her words. Without another thought, Sasuke wound his arms around her petite form and hung onto her like dear life as silent tears trickled down his chin. "I have to thank you as well…"

"For what?"

"For staying alive…" With all that she's been through, it takes a great deal of mental stability to be able to stay alive and sane. Being several inches tall, his covered her petite body with his as he relished the feeling of her in his arms. Right then and there, he knew that this was the most intimate exchange they can ever share.

For countless times, Sasuke entertained the concept of him leaving Akatsuki, finding Sakura and staying at her side as they fend off whatever threat their insidious organization decides to throw at them. It came when he was about to close his eyes at night and when he opens them in the morning. However, the cruel slap of reality would tear the idea out of his mind almost as instantly as he thought of it. Akatsuki wasn't just some club you can walk out of and if it weren't for him, a lot of people associated with Sakura would've long been dead. He never wanted to see her lose someone again… not when, this time, he has the capacity to pull the strings of fate in her favor even for a limited time only… even at his expense.

Their sentimental moment was interrupted by the persistent ringing of her phone. Reluctantly, Sasuke drew away from her as she was the first to let go. Judging by the way her eyes lit-up, he didn't need to ask who was on the other line.

"Are you with _him_?" the voice on the other line had a bit of an edge as he inquired.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to him a bit more,"

"It's too dangerous to be outside. Just bring him here,"

Sakura blinked a few times then turned towards her quiet companion. "Are you sure?" She was afraid to ask but still did. Honestly, she has considered bringing Sasuke to the mansion but it wouldn't sit well with the other so she discarded the idea but now that it was being suggested liberally, she can't see a reason to refuse it.

"Don't make me change my mind," with that, the call ended.

The way she kept staring at her cellphone, even if the line was already dead, caught his attention. "Sakura, what's the matter?" He prepared himself for the worse as he held her shoulders and made her look at him.

With her brows furrowed in deep thought, she answered "You've been invited to our clubhouse,"

His eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Really?"

The whiskered blond leaned on the marble countertop as he heard the entire phone conversation. After all, it wasn't like the red head made any attempt to not be heard by everyone present in the kitchen. "Bold move, Raccoon," in his short stay with their company, Naruto found himself growing closer to the least sociable person around. "I suggest not throttling Sasuke as soon as they arrive… wait about ten minutes," grinning widely, before running for his life.

"Are you sure that's a wise move, Gaara? We hardly know the guy," The dog lover sat back on the couch and pulled Hinata to sit beside him. "Naruto is cool but having a former enemy around is something that we have to get used to first," stating the facts, he gained the approval of the others around.

"It's not just that…" Ino stared at her half-drank coffee and sighed. "Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke _were _in the same team, weren't they?"

Side-glancing at her, the lazy genius nodded his head. "Yeah, I've heard that among the Shadow Children, their combination is the best there is," Shikamaru replied without sugar-coating the truth.

Hinata, Tenten and Ino inwardly flinched as the gnawing fear in their chest grew worse. It wasn't impossible that Sakura would rather set out with her old team than with them. No one can deny that the lady doctor's caliber was in a totally different level than theirs. It had been like that ever since the beginning and it stayed like that until today.

Suffocating silence hung in the air that even their huge dog, Akamaru, decided to walk away from tension.

"Do you have so little faith in Sakura to doubt her this much?" Gaara crossed his arms in front of his chest defensively as he glared at the girls. When Ino was about to say something but her thoughts never made it out of her mouth. Chewing her lip, the blond kunoichi just sank further in despair. Naruto, who was eavesdropping at the corner, smiled approvingly. _You've got yourself quite a catch, Sakura-chan. _Of course, this is something he wouldn't admit even at gunpoint.

The familiar sound of an engine's powerful roar outside stole everyone's attention. A red Lamborghini darted out of the dark forest and drifted to a stop in front of the mansion and soon after, a dark convertible did the same. The obvious winner of the race hopped out of her ride and walked over to the raven-haired driver. "Too many years, and you still eat my dust," Sakura clucked her tongue as she shook her head to gloat.

"Give me a break, this car is for business meetings and not for breaking the speed of light," Sasuke resigned then let his eyes marvel at the looming Victorian mansion. "Really? This is the best you can do?" He figured out that it was his turn to be arrogant. Following her lead, they stood at the cobwebbed doorstep. Two wooden doors stared back at them. His eyebrows knit together as he caught something interesting about it. Upon closer inspection, his far-fetched guess was suddenly reality. _No way… _as if to confirm further, he glanced at Sakura only to have her shrug her shoulders in reply. Knocking on the door, the sound that was elicited came from no wood he has encountered but he has heard that sound before. "Triple-plated Titanium… not too shabby," easing out a compliment, he watched her slide away a brick on the wall.

When Sakura gestured for him to come over, he did so and saw the digital scanner. "I'm gonna need your thumb," his eyebrows rose in response. After the first scan was done, "Voice confirmation needed," the computer's programmed childish tone made him jerk back inwardly.

"Do you really have to use my voice during _those _years?"

"Don't be so cocky. I also used mine and Naruto's in other programs," she playfully nudged his side with her elbow. "Now, say your _name_," by the way she said the word, he fully understood what she meant.

"Broken Blood," just like in the horror stories, the double doors automatically creaked open. "Even if he was the one who invited me here, I wouldn't be surprised if he shoots me…" Sasuke was cut short when the first thing he saw inside was a Desert Eagle aimed directly at his head.

BANG! The gunshot resounded throughout the place.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review onegai… _


	29. Chapter 29: Definite Divide

**Chapter 29: Definite Divide **

_**Little Falcon:** I bet you thought I was dead. Sorry to disappoint you but nope, I am very much alive. And yes, I am very much late. And yes, I am very sorry. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_ "_OI!" The whiskered blonde rose from his seat immediately as he saw the red head put his finger on the trigger then that eardrum-shattering shot reverberated throughout their gaudy hideout. Cold sweat crept down his chin as his blue eyes reflected his best friend evading that lethal bullet my mere millimeters.

Tilting his head to the left, the bullet sang passed his ear and took a couple of strands of hair with it before it hit that dead tree behind them. Smoke was still coming from the muzzle of that silver desert eagle as its owner gave a _not-bad _kind of smirk. "Nice to meet you too," brushing the fallen hair from his shoulder, he glanced at his unsurprised companion. Although that bullet could've easily hit her in only a small change in aim, she remained calm and collected as if it was a normal occurrence. "Am I supposed to shoot back?" he muttered nonchalantly.

Honestly, it was that first shot that took away all her doubts and lifted the atmosphere of any sort of awkwardness therein. Jade met emerald while sharing a secret smile then she walked to his side. "I thought you didn't like him,"

"I don't… never will," was the red head's automatic reply as he withdrew his weapon and received her short, sweet kiss.

"Pretty good job for not trying," she whispered against his lips.

Recognizing that everyone is present, formal introductions were needed at least before they begin killing each other. "Everyone, I suppose an introduction is out of place since we've already dug each other's background from the moment we start shooting each other. I won't go into specifics. I would just like to tell you that he's Uchiha Sasuke, a childhood friend of mine and Naruto's. We three form the dark trinity of that organization. He's broken blood; Naruto is tainted sun and I am… blood countess. For reasons that were only revealed to me just recently, Sasuke has always been an ally," she understood everyone's uneasiness despite her words. It's difficult to trust a former enemy, even more so when that enemy is more than capable of going against their entire team singlehandedly.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten shared anxious glances as they listened to their teammate expound the hidden plans behind every move that was made against them. While their male counterparts seem to understand the logic at every strategy with great amusement, the girls' apprehension relentlessly built. The more they see the superb tactical skills that was explained and carried out perfectly, the more they feel unsure with themselves. It was only when Sakura left with her former team were they able to let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"If you don't like it, might as well tell her," Shikamaru blurted out when the dark trinity was finally out of sight. His lazy eyes wandered to his lover's worried face. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. All you need to do was look.

"It's not like that at all!" Responded the usually silent hacker, as her pale gray eyes reflected the lift in which the three used to get to the penthouse.

"GAH! I can't believe you kept this thing!" Naruto pointed accusingly at his own masterpiece. "I could've done better, you know. I was just not in the mood when I made this," comparing his childish doodles to their exquisite work.

His onyx eyes were wide in awe as he saw three paintings so different and yet somewhat similar. Back when he was left alone, there was a particular time that he wondered what had happened to these pieces, he never got an answer until today. "You really were thinking of leaving that place from the very beginning, weren't you?" Pocketing his hands, Sasuke gazed at her work.

"Yes, I never realized the when, why or how. It just occurred to me one day, that I wanted a life different from what we were living. I wished for something better," her emerald eyes closed painfully upon recalling their punishing past. "But really, who would've thought that things would end up this way huh,"

"Yeah, I really thought Sakura was going to fall head over heels for me then we'll get married by Sasuke who just decided to become a priest," nodding his blonde head, he then saw stars after someone's knuckles sank in his skull.

"But it never crossed my mind that you'll end up finding a quite capable team… or that arrogant prince for that matter," crossing his arms in front of his chest, a small smile crept on his lips seeing her beat the hell out of the blonde. "However, you should know that you are already attracting too much attention. We need to think about what to do next fast,"

"There was no need to think about it. Our first step is obvious…" Sakura's lips formed a thin line.

"We need to split up," this was the first thing she said when they returned from the top floor. Her tone wasn't suggestive, it was authoritative. Compulsory. Obligatory. Everyone's head almost snapped at attention at her proclamation. When they were about to protest, she raised her hand to silence them. Even the two behind her was caught unprepared for her decision. "With all that has happened, Akatsuki is finally taking notice. It's still way too early to make a move,"

"Aren't you making it too easy for them? They can kill us off one-by-one, you know," the dog lover argued together with the large mutt's bark. "We have a fighting chance is we're to stay together,"

"Or are you just looking for an opportunity to ditch us since you have your old team back?" Everyone fell deadly quiet at Tenten's blatant accusation.

Pressing her lips together, she looked at each one of them. "I really don't see the reason why I need say this out loud," Sakura titled her head slightly. "You guys are weak. Although your skills maybe impressive compared to normal assassins, it isn't enough. I'm sure you already realize this, right? Thus explaining your ever growing distress ever since Naruto and Sasuke's arrival,"

"Oi, Sakura…"

"Naruto, shut up and let her deal with this. You know she isn't the kind of person who'll say these kinds of things without valid reason," Broken Blood said under his breath as they stood unmoving in one corner of the room while watching everything unfold. However, his dark eyes were constantly drawn towards that red headed marksman sitting quietly on the bar stool.

"You're WEAK… but you can be strong," All the hurt, the disappointment, the anger- gone almost instantly the moment she uttered those words. "Probably, stronger than us," tossing a smile towards her two childhood friends.

Sasuke and Naruto merely smirked then walked forward. "Probably, but don't get your hopes up," they said in unison, banishing that looming atmosphere from the room.

"This is a life or death decision. So I won't hold it against you if choose to walk away," Any person of profound sanity would definitely take their time in answering because this is a gamble that can only be taken once. Discreetly, she sighed. She meant every word but it took a lot of strength and courage to utter them clearly and now that she has, she felt totally exhausted. Her body didn't feel like her own as she willed it to turn and leave.

"Are you kidding me? We're already in this way too deep!" Followed by a loud bark. Kiba showed his full set of teeth while patting his enormous white dog, Akamaru.

"You can't just drop us like unwanted baggage! After hearing your sales speech, we're ABSOLUTELY going with you regardless of the plan!" Her best friend, Ino ran to her and grabbed her hands. "You can't get rid of us that easily," the others nodded while some merely smirked.

"A gamble to push forth the pawns to cross dangerous waters in a chance of promotion," Shikamaru lifted his piece and placed it at the eighth block wherein he exchanged it with a queen. "Sounds like a troublesome plan," clucking his tongue he glanced at his opponent.

His brows furrowed as his pale gray eyes reflected the players left in the board. With the queen finally on the board, he was left with no possible move- not just a checkmate but a stalemate. "Sounds almost impossible," Neji sighed in surrender.

"Sounds like fun," Hinata commented openly making the girls giggle and the boys speechless.

With a stern nod, Sakura bid the two to take over as she was pulled to seat in between his legs while his arms held her fragile form. Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes and indulged in that private safety he always lets her feel when she's in his embrace.

The plan starts with breaking up the team. Just like in the movies some must die and some will choose to walk away but in the end there will only be one under the spotlight, the main character- Sakura, of course. Drawing the Akatsuki's attention, the others must go dark- no radio signal, no paper trails, nada. In that span of time given to them, they will individually return to their masters to finish their training since Sasuke termed their skills as "half-baked". Although experience did a lot to sharpen their techniques, sometimes going back to the basics can make you see a better picture.

Since Naruto is still presumed dead by the organization, he was free to move around and investigate the organization's twists and turns while Sasuke, being the mole, will make sure that the Akatsuki's focus will be on her and her alone.

"How long?" Ino gripped the table she was leaning on as she feared for the worst. "How long are we supposed to train and remain unreachable?" Shikamaru pulled her to his side and whispered something comforting in her ear.

Everyone was alright with the plan but it was the length of time they would be spending without each other that worried them the most. With her downcast eyes, the answer was almost inaudible. "Two years at least,"

There were visible winces and concealed flinches but no arguments. The supply of oxygen inside the room was suddenly in adequate as almost everyone was sharply inhaling then exhaling. Right then and there, she feared that somebody is going to quit. She wanted to say something uplifting our encouraging but it wouldn't matter since the truth was already a heavy burden to bear.

"Can I shoot Neji?" Ino asked with her hand raised like a kinder garden student. When everyone's eyes looked skeptically on her, the blonde shrugged her shoulders. "What? If he's gonna die why not in my hands? I can make a dramatic storyline that's definitely believable trust me. I make hurt look oh so good," winking at her would-be prey.

"Oh, I want to die in an epic explosion," Tenten threw in. "Hinata, you're read a lot of those tear-jerking mangas, right? Why don't you write an appropriate plot for us?"

With a pen and paper already in hand, the hacking diva smiled politely. "I can do that," starting to scribble away while considering everyone's comments and suggestions.

As she watched them argue about the script they would be playing in real life a few weeks from now, she can't help but smile. It was only these group of people can make dying and separation look so effortlessly casual. Even still, the thought of even one of them getting hurt or dying made her heart painfully clench.

"It's your team and mine. They're as resilient as cockroaches to a nuclear explosion. They'll live through it without doubt," His tender voice calmed the panic growing in her mind and the wild racing of her heart.

Gripping his arms, she turned around and looked directly into his jade eyes. "Then you must promise that you'll also do the same. Two years is a long time, so I won't hold it against you of you decide to play around… however, remember that you are mine and at the end of the day, **I** would be the one claiming you," her tone was potentially lethal as her eyes narrowed threateningly.

His chest swelled with pride to have this woman in his arms. It was not the danger of losing her life that frightens her but the thought of losing him to some other girl. Her outright possessiveness was enough to match his and it somehow made him comfortable with to know that she loves him this much. Gaara never imagined that the day would come that he would be the one to walk away from her literally but it was what the plan entails. Also he would have to admit that his skills are inferior to those two blockheads in the corner. His need to be stronger almost equated to his need to be with her.

Her promise to survive was already enclosed in her loving threat but it will never be enough to silence his deepest, darkest fear for her safety and his sanity. "I promise," he placed his hands on top of hers that was on his cheeks.

"You two! You are not allowed to cease breathing without my consent, is that understood?" Quickly snapping her head towards the two spectators, she barked her command.

"Sakura-chan, why do you have to use that kind of tone when it comes to us?" Naruto was cringing with disappointment while shaking his disapproving fist.

"Back to giving orders, eh? Just like the old times, already," Sasuke smirked before tossing his head in agreement.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please… _


	30. Chapter 30: Emergency Extraction

**Chapter 30: Emergency Extraction **

_**Little Falcon:** I know, I know, late again but I've been under the weather lately and I am trying to whip my ass back in shape but it's not a one-day process so please bear with me… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

_ October 29th, 20XX 13:00 _

A copy of a Japanese Broadsheet was delivered to eight different locations throughout the globe, having little or nothing to do with the said Asian country. However, the respective recipients uttered no hint of disapproval as it landed on their doorstep. On contrary, at bated breath, they scoured each word on each page with deadly attention to detail. Only one article caught their eye. On the obituaries was a name that put an identical smirk on their face- Uzumaki Sakura… of course there was the date of death which was on the same day as the publication of the newspaper and some sad message regarding afterlife but what they tattooed on their mind was the time and place of the burial. The date was no typographical error, although most people would've viewed it as such. Not a second of delay, they discretely burned the newspaper until there was nothing but crumbling ashes.

It wasn't in the plan- to meet at this certain time. After all, it had only been a year since they scattered. Nevertheless, not one was reluctant to converge and reunite with the team that was forcibly torn apart by necessity. It was only half their allotted stretch but they had already completed their training as if foreshadowing something like this would happen.

His jade eyes cautiously scanned the gloomy cemetery for any signs of foul play. Aside from the sobbing mourners, the busy gravediggers and the noisy crows, everything else is dead silent. The fresh grass crunched under his soles as he made his way towards a particular hill with an open grave. His brows wrinkled in irritation as he caught sight of that marble tombstone only created to be sign of their rendezvous point. _Uzumaki Sakura…_it says in engraved golden letters. How he itched to tear it down but he couldn't, not until everyone was present. A cool breeze played with his tousled fiery locks, taking a few dry leaves in its wake. Apparently, he was early. Yup, a good ten hours early but he can't help himself. Sure, he was itching to strangle the life out of that whiskered blond for even having the idea that HIS woman would bear another man's last name. But more than that, he wanted to see her, missed to hear to her voice, yearned to be reflected in her eyes, desired for her tender touch, hungered for her luscious lips and craved just to be under her intoxicating presence once more.

In those twelve long months, her picture in his phone- the one he took when she was sleeping beside him, was his sole reassurance that everything wasn't some sort of distorted dream or delusion. That was the only use of his phone then and now, aside from being his digital alarm clock, it was nothing more but a reminder of the goal he didn't dare forget. Checking the time, still nine hours and thirty-seven minutes to spare.

Suddenly the hair on his nape stood forebodingly, someone was watching him. Nonchalantly, he stretched his arms overhead then raised his middle finger at that crouching sniper on his far six. A light chuckle erupted from her chest as she emerged from her hiding spot. With her brunette hair in two tight buns on the side of her head, Tenten still somewhat looked the same however she exuded a formidable aura now unlike before. "I'm actually glad that I'm not the only one excited," the weapon specialist swung her rifle bag over her shoulder as she made her way towards the red head.

"That makes two of us," not far from where she was standing, a beautiful blonde approached her with those bright sky blue eyes and that shorter but still long golden tresses flowing behind her like a veil. Her trench coat concealed the number of weapons she was carrying but not the fact that she was armed. The obvious bulges on her otherwise stylish attire stood attest to that.

A distant bark from Gaara's nine took his attention because at a distance he could already see the rather large white dog running up to him but as it continued to approach him it got bigger and bigger. His eyes widened in shock to see the familiar canine almost twice the size of a full grown tiger and especially when it decided to pounce on him as if thinking he can manage its weight.

"Akamaru! Get the hell off!" The red head landed ungracefully on his back as he tried to push even half of the gigantic dog's bulk away from him. However, the excited overgrown mutt merely slobbered all over him all the while wagging his tail in utter enthusiasm. "Kiba! Stop laughing your ass off and tell him to stop or else I might end up shooting this darn beast,"

As expected the culprit stepped out of the shadows with a wide grin that displayed a full set of his teeth. "Still such a spoiled sport, eh, Gaara? Akamaru, come," although his boyish charms are still there, the dog lover's face somewhat matured. His voice definitely took a lower tone but his manner of speech was still childish in most ways.

When the proud pet finally halted his assaults, his attention was driven not to his master but to another person who was just about to enter the cemetery. Her long dark hair in a high ponytail, her hands pocketed in jacket but as soon as she heard a recognizable bark, she lifted her gray eyes and opened her arms to welcome the raging Akamaru. That was of course before she took off her knapsack obviously containing her latest hardware, very fragile against the immense weight about to collide against her.

"Wow, here I thought I was early," Behind Hinata, another player entered the sanctuary for the dead. Cocking his head haughtily towards the others, his long black hair was still bound at the lower end just like before. His intense ashen orbs fixated on the female sniper even as his greeting was addressed to everyone there. Concealing his bandaged knuckles in his pockets, he made his way towards them.

As the individuals came together, no one knew how to begin an appropriate conversation. Since not everyone was present, lovers held themselves back as unspoken courtesy for those who were still waiting for their better half. They were reduced to limited touches and mindful eye contact.

An audible sigh broke the awkward stillness. Ino crossed her arms agitatedly. "Let me guess, he wanted to be on time just so he wouldn't be made to wait… because it was too troublesome," she wanted to sound like her noisy, nagging self because truthfully, she was a bit disappointed.Everyone knew there was only one person she was pertaining to._ Was I the only one looking forward to their reunion? Can't he spare a bit of his precious time waiting with me? _

"Actually, I arrived here yesterday. I kinda overslept," his lazy tone came from one of those nearby crypts. As if there was nothing wrong with his action, the droopy-eyed genius emerged from the cold confines scratching his head while giving the blond a secret smirk. His mangy hair, although locked in his standard hairdo, looks a tad longer but otherwise overall, he looks only a few days older.

Gaara turned away as Ino ran up to Shikamaru's open arms. Glancing at his wristwatch, his impatient stare swept across the cemetery for the nth time. _Where is she? _Unable to tolerate being the one to hinder the flood of passionate romance, he decided to take a walk to provide the compelled privacy but he didn't get far because he came across the whiskered blond who didn't even lift his gaze from the ground he was trudging on, not until he was at the foot of the hill.

His sapphire eyes were unusually dull as he raised his head to look at them. There was no silly grin on his lips. When he opened his mouth to speak, a curtain of heavy rain descended upon them, making them run towards the nearest shelter, which was a spacious mausoleum for some billionaire probably as evidenced by the expensive material used to erect the almost small house.

Lightning divided the dark sky followed by a deafening thunder. "I hope you completed your preparations. Because we'll be dealing with the big boys now," Naruto turned away from the storm and towards the perplexed group. "We need to move as early as tomorrow. We're breaking Sasuke out," droplets of rain that hung on his hair dripped on the marble floor.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kiba waved his hand in protest because everything was going all too fast. "First of all, dude, lighten-up. Second of all, can you lay-out the plan when _everyone_ is here?" The dog-lover tapped the red head's tensed shoulder instinctively.

Naruto inwardly winced upon hearing the logical suggestion. Drawing back, he inhaled lengthily and leaned on the cold wall. The pouring rain almost made visibility outside the crypt zero. "I think… Sakura is…"

Thunder clapped, overwhelming his weak statement. However, there was one person who heard him clear as a bell. In the blink of an eye, Gaara slammed Naruto against the wall, choking the life out of him. "Say. That. Again." Although the others tried to pry his grip open, he didn't let go not until he hears it again.

He merely gripped his attacker's wrists but didn't struggle. "I said… Sakura… isn't…coming," he said in between wheezing breaths.

"Gaara, damn it! If you don't let him go we won't get a proper explanation for this all!" Tenten yelled as she watched Naruto's face turn from red to blue. As if hearing a voice of reason, he released him but still pinned him with a lethal glare and kept him within arms-length whenever he needed to strangle him again.

"Let him talk… when he's done saying everything he has to say, THEN we'll ask," Hinata verbalized as she helped the blond back on his feet.

As if the sky itself was listening, the rain gradually lightened as the thunders subsided. "Sasuke is compromised. The Akatsuki knows of his betrayal. His big brother, Itachi, probably tried to cover for him and in turn, he was the first one to be put down. Their eyes are set on Sasuke now, if we don't act now, there will only be pieces of him left to collect," putting it on short simple words as if he was not talking to learned individuals.

Drawing another longer breath, he met his piercing eyes. "Six months ago, I lost track of Sakura. Last time I talked to her, she was in Australia. It was her that actually found me. She didn't give any hint of anything peculiar. Just that she was actually growing bored from all the country hopping she was doing. I sent the same copy of that newspaper to the last address she gave and hoped that she would be here today. I thought that she was with you or something… but apparently, I was wrong," Naruto looked somewhat older as the bags under his eyes came to light together with the lines of stress across his rather young face.

"She didn't run away, Sakura would never do that," As her best friend, Ino spoke confidently.

"There are things that I don't know but there are also things that I'm very sure of: She didn't desert us, she wasn't captured by the enemy and… she's definitely not dead," counting those facts with his fingers, he faced them fully and waited for a response. _What are you going to do now?_

No one spoke. They couldn't even if they wanted to. Because even if that privilege sounded like it was intended for all, it was actually meant only for one person. All eyes were on him as he sat on the marble bench. With nothing to go on, not one shred of evidence to confirm of her whereabouts or proof of life, it takes more than iron will to ignore this situation.

It took a long while before he finally spoke. "What's the plan?" His mind and heart were in such disarray but if there is one thing he was sure of it was that- Sakura would never forgive him for letting that Sasuke bastard die using her absence as an excuse.

Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding. For a moment there, he thought these guys were going to bail on him or something along those lines. "Sasuke is still not aware of what was happening. He has no idea of his big brother's demise or his predicament. Tomorrow at 1800, he would meet with the top brass of the organization. We need to get to him before that,"

"Can't we just call him or something?" It worked with them after all.

"No, it's far too risky for anything like that. He's under tight surveillance from the moment they learned of his deception,"

"I wonder what are they waiting for? They could've killed him right then and there, right? Not that I'm saying I want him dead… I'm just saying…" Kiba showed his palm in defense, feeling the others' accusing gaze.

A proud smirk split his face. "Because that's Broken Blood we're talking about here, they're afraid of him. The cost of his life against the number of those that will try to take it is just too unreasonable. So, they're _personally _going to deal with the problem," his smirk grew wider. "That's why I'm wishing you're ready for this… because we might jump to the boss stage tomorrow,"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up you bastard!" Blood was gushing out of his head and showed no signs of stopping. Explosions and gunfire erupted almost at every direction. They had planned the escape well but it was as if they're actions were easily predicted by the enemy. The guards were doubled and the escape routes were suddenly blocked. Like mice in a maze, they wove through the alleys and streets battling their way out through men that were armed to the teeth.

Out of nowhere, a black SUV sprung traffic and drifted sideward towards them. With their weapons at hand, they were ready to pepper the vehicle with bullet but as the door slid open there was no one inside except for the driver. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get your asses in here!"

"You are…" Naruto was the first to take the offer without hesitation.

"JIRAIYA!" The old man stuck out his thumb and displayed a complete set of teeth.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Read and review please…_


	31. Chapter 31: Blood is Never Too Deep

**Chapter 31: Blood is Never Too Deep **

_**Little Falcon:** I know, I know, late again but I've been under the weather lately and I am trying to whip my ass back in shape but it's not a one-day process so please bear with me… _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"What the hell are you doing here, Jiraiya?!" The long haired pretty boy asked while returning fire from an open window. Their unexpected rescue was god-sent whoever with the rough turns and too-close collision calls, they were beginning to think otherwise.

Despite his age, the old timer drove like a professional racer, drifting and skidding without breaking a sweat. "Are you sure you have time enough to spout nonsense? Your _friend _over there doesn't seem to be doing pretty well," he even had time to look at the rear view mirror and it was only then did he realize that aside from the bleeding mess they dragged in his ride, there was also another addition to their crew. His full attention was caught by the uncanny resemblance- spiky blonde hair, whiskered cheeks and brilliant blue eyes.

"Ossan! (Old Man!) Watch out!" Naruto yelled as he pointed at the intersecting train.

Like a slap to the face, Jiraiya was jerked back to reality. The train's loud wailing yell echoed in their ears as their SUV pivoted just in the nick of time before they're road kill.

Warm blood was flowing continuously despite the made-shift bandage on his head. The floor was stained crimson just by absorbing a little amount of what he lost compared from what he did before help arrived. "He's not gonna last much longer. We need to get him to a hospital, NOW!" Her hazy blue eyes narrowed in desperation as she pushed the soaked bandage lightly against his skull.

Ino wasn't a fool to their current situation. Gunmen were still hot on their tail, armed to the teeth. How she wished she had her rifle or at least her sub machine gun, then the odds would be not so different. It was at these times that blades, no matter how sharp or fast, aren't good enough.

"Kid, you're the bomb expert, right?" The occupied driver asked while performing another hairpin turn. His passengers unwillingly shifted to the other side in spite their precaution.

The tattooed young man raised his eyebrow in reply together with a reluctant "Yeah,"

"Under the seat,"

Kiba immediately searched and when he found what he was looking for, his eyes sparkled.

"I trust it doesn't need an expert to use that one,"

"Hell yeah!" The boys shared a mutual smirk while handing each other Molotov.

When those pursuing vehicles where finally blown sky-high, they were met with another conundrum- how to get to a medical facility in the speed of light. "There isn't a hospital or a clinic for miles. I've checked the map," her teary gray eyes, scanned the vast wasteland they were traveling now. Acres of land stretching until the farthest her sight could reach.

"Hang on kids. I'm about to speed up," everyone was shocked at his casual warning. They were already tearing asphalt at their velocity and now he says that he's still planning on taking it further?

"Where are we going?" The lazy genius had to inquire when their driver left the good road and started to make his own path through the rough desert terrain. They were so far out they feared getting lost more than getting shot at. Not long after, traversing through a peculiar canon, they emerged at a clearing. Their jaws almost dropped open not because of the awesome night sky view but because of the infrastructure sitting in the middle of the clearing.

Though weather-beaten, they can still recognize a hospital when it's standing right in front of them. With four floors and running electricity, that red cross was definitely a welcoming sight for all of them especially when a few nurses came out of the double doors with a gurney, ready for their patient.

_I never saw this one in any map. _Hinata was certain that she remembered everything precisely. _At the apparent age of this building, how can it not be in any map I've encountered? _The nurses began fussing over them since it's wasn't only the Uchiha heir who had his share of pain.

Pushing away the syringe, the red head strongly protested even as the nurse implied that fishing out a bullet from his arm without anesthetic _will _be agonizing. "Just do it," he remained seated, gripping the sides of the bed and clenching his jaw while the medical professional did as she was told. His jade eyes fixated on the unmoving fellow on the distant corner. Even through the thin curtain, he can make-out a few people running around, attaching wires, inserting needles, trying to keep him alive. As the others were given quality nursing care, a looming beep resounded across the busy trauma room.

"He's crashing!" One proclaimed while pumping her patient's chest.

"BP's dropping!"

The other pair of doors that led to the inside of the hospital slammed open. In comes, an individual with surgical mask and cap on, together with a sterile gown and shoe covers. Her emerald eyes took the scene in the room with a quick sweep. Snapping off her bloody rubber gloves, pulling off the thin blue covering from her body, she ran towards the one who needed her attention the most. Yanking off her face mask "What's the situation?" her voice was cold and calm even as everyone around her was panicking.

After a brief oral examination, "His airway is closing up. Prepare to intubate," her hands were so steady as she held it out to receive the materials she needed.

That confident tone and that air of authority that can make a complete stranger sing the national anthem, it could only belong to one person for sure. Although the only physical feature they can distinguish from her were those fierce green eyes, they were sure as hell who she is. "Sakura…" Naruto was the first to react but his call was drowned the incessant beeping of that infernal machine that kept on displaying flat line. "What's going on? Is Sasuke… is he?" it was the Jiraiya who held the whiskered blonde's shoulder as he was attempting to come closer.

"She's the only person in this place who knows what she's doing. Don't make it harder than it already is," they watched her struggle to insert a tube through Sasuke's mouth but ended up slicing his throat open just so he can breathe then she had to shock his heart awake. When the horizontal line finally jumped meekly, everyone cheered as the others released the breath they didn't know they were holding.

As everyone around her rejoiced, she remained unfazed as her clinical eye took note of something unusual. Carefully, her hand slid off the blanket. Bluish to black tinges on his skin confirmed her fears. It was like feeling the ground beneath her feet cave in. "GET AN OR READY IN FIVE MINUTES, WE'RE OPERATING HIM," time itself seemed to have stopped moving as her voice cut through their premature celebration.

"According to Sakura, there was internal bleeding. His head injury was only a tip of the iceberg, it seems. If he wasn't operated a second longer, he would've died," Jiraiya relayed the news as everyone who were, injured or not, waiting outside. No one spoke or even breathed. They didn't look at each other and there was a considerable physical distance in between each of them. Each engaged in their own version of self-punishment.

"I never imagined I would meet you guys again… so soon even!" Trying to lighten the mood, the old man spoke out loud as if he was talking to himself and indeed, he was. "But when… she came to us… I knew it wouldn't be long before I see the others,"

His brows furrowed in puzzlement. "_Sakura _sought you?" Naruto was still perplexed as to why the old man looks at him funny but he still managed to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean by _us_?" Gaara's eyes were on those double doors while he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed.

They were beginning to speak, arrogantly, but it's a first. Jiraiya gave himself a pat in the back mentally as he tried to draw the others into conversation as well. "When I lost my son, Naruki, I was so sure my life was on a downward spiral but destiny gave me a reason to live… he let me meet the first woman I ever loved,"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kiba spat in impatience, flailing his arms in the air while his huge dog barked in agreement.

As if not hearing anything, he continued. "However, fate wasn't so kind. Tsunade is suffering from an incurable heart disease and her time is limited. Still, I decided to stay with her even if it meant losing another part of my heart," looking up, he saw that he finally had everyone's ear. "That's when _she _came in. Out of the blue, this young woman knocks on our door and promises that she can cure my Tsunade. Imagine the shock on our faces when we heard her ridiculous idea,"

"Who are you, Jiraiya?" Gaara pegged him with an accusing stare.

"We know that Sakura is capable of performing those medical feats but she just wouldn't do it for anyone. What's more, she _sought _you personally, out of the millions of people suffering from the same illness, she chose your wife?" Naruto extolled.

"Maybe… what we should be asking is… what is it that you can give that others can't?" The red head pushed himself off of the concrete white wall and faced the old man fully.

"They're the key in winning this war," the doctor answered for him as she emerged from the operating room dressed in plain dark blue scrubs. She didn't meet anyone's eyes but kept walking. "Sasuke's condition is stable… for now," separating herself from the others, she stood behind the nurse's station.

"What do you mean _for now_?" As their conversation began, a nurse quietly approached the doctor and handed her a metal clipboard. As Sakura flipped through the charts, she inhaled with difficulty upon what every colored page revealed.

"What is it?" Ino tapped her foot in annoyance at being left in the dark.

"I wasn't sure then… but I am now…" she tossed the chart on the table. "…Sasuke…that bastard… he's been using," caressing her temples she felt her heart beating in her head.

"What? No way," the other one closest to the patient grabbed folders and scanned through it. Although not well-versed in the medical field, he was still informed enough to understand what normal person would have difficulty deciphering.

Licking her dry lips, Sakura pressed on her eyelids to stop herself from crying. "He's been using a cocktail of the most potent stimulant known to man,"

A short snicker erupted from Naruto's chest as he looked through and again the pages of lab results. "Maybe my formula ain't right. Because, with the results I'm coming up with… this can't possible! This dosage is crazy unless… no, he can't… that would be suicide!"

"Naruto… if you know Sasuke as well as I do then you know that he would be willing to do _anything _for the sake of a mission," with her eyes still closed, she waited for his inevitable breakdown.

"NO ONE EVER TOLD HIM THAT THIS WAS A GODDAMN MISSION!" throwing the results against the wall, his voice rang throughout the empty corridors as the pages scattered on the cold marble floor.

"It is for him… after all, wasn't it we who taught him that protecting those important to you is everyone's unspoken mission?" With her cold hands, she reached for Naruto's trembling fists. "Listen, he took those things because he didn't want to lose sight of any of us. He wanted to watch over us. Right now, we need to return the favor,"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't have him dealing with recovery and withdrawal at the same time. So I need you guys to find these drugs, so that I can give it to him," her voice was cracked and the fire in her eyes was slowly dying as she verbalized her request.

"Wait, what?" Tenten titled her head, trying to register what she just said. "You want to inject him with an insane amount of illegal drugs AFTER he's been through major operation?! Isn't that…"

"This is the ONLY way he can possibly keep on breathing. Trust me, I've considered EVERY option possible," Sakura was too tired to keep reasoning with them while maintaining her collected persona. Although, she missed them immensely she had been without sleep for three days and had been operating for twelve hours straight prior to their arrival.

"Okay, okay, if that's what you think is best. Then Shikamaru, Kiba and I will fetch it for you. I'm sorry for doubting you," the weapon specialist was sympathetic to her friend's plight and took no offense in her actions. Soon after, the trio departed, leaving the injured to recover.

"You guys need to rest. Take any room in the west wing. That phone is on speed dial one just holler if you need something," Jiraiya broke the building tension and watched the others obediently did as they were told.

"I apologize for the delay Jiraiya-sama," side by side, they traversed the lonely white corridor. "I did my best in operating Tsunade-sama. The process went well and lab results are promising. For now, the only thing we have to do is wait," the young doctor gave her medical opinion then let the husband stay beside his unconscious wife.

Her eyes watered at the sight of him standing outside the room. How she yearned to be bound by those strong arms and drown in his addicting kisses. Her knees felt weak the moment she first saw him in the emergency room, it was like finding herself again after being lost for so long. However, her running logic blocked her overwhelming desire and made her realize that something else is more important than personal satisfaction and security. Her feet stopped abruptly, putting a safe distance in between them. Taking in a labored breath, she restrained herself from tugging his sleeves to devour his lips. "Why are you still here? I thought I told you to…" she stepped back on reflex as he reached out to her.

"Don't… please, don't," her reasonable façade was breaking fast at every second she was immersed in his smoldering jade gaze. "I have to be strong… I can't have you touching me because I know for sure that I'll break down and cry when I'm in your arms. So, please understand," Sakura HAD to walk away because she didn't trust herself to keep to the things her words conveyed.

_**Little Falcon:** Okay, so maybe this fic can be a bit longer than I thought. I'm still thinking about it but anyway, read and review please… _


End file.
